Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent
by Ocelena
Summary: SUITE de "Une vie pour une vie". Ils pensaient qu'ils pourraient enfin être tranquille, que rien ne viendrait les mettre de nouveau en danger. Mais ils avaient tord. Le passé, pas si ancien, viendra encore une fois les hantés. Ils devront faire face ensemble, mais y arriveront-ils? Pourront-ils survivre à tout ça?
1. Chapitre 1:

Salut à tous! Le voici, le voilà, le premier chapitre de la suite des aventures de Drago et Hermione! Ma première fiction (et donc celle qui vient avant cette histoire) n'a pas fait fureur auprès de tous, mais tout de même j'ai eu quelques bon retour, donc temps mieux! Un peu déçu de ne pas avoir plus de review sur le dernier chapitre, surtout de la part des habitués (si l'on peut dire). Mais ce n'est pas grave! Je ne vais pas en faire tout un drame, ils m'ont suivit pendant des semaines et ont lu "Une vie pour une vie" donc je leur en suis totalement reconnaissante.

Avant de vous laissez lire cette fiction, je tiens à vous dire que c'est UNE SUITE. C'est la suite de "Une vie pour une vie", que vous pouvez trouver dans ma liste de fictions. Néanmoins, "Une vie pour une vie" n'est pas vraiment une fiction complexe ou avec une grande intrigue. Bien au contraire, c'est une fiction cliché, qui regroupe presque tout ce qu'on voit souvent dans les Dramiones.

Cependant, même si "Une vie pour une vie" reste une fiction de bas de gamme, celle-ci, que je vais vous poster sur ffnet, ne sera pas du tout de la même trempe. En effet, j'ai décidé d'écrire quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexe et de beaucoup plus sombre. J'ai envie de mettre de l'aventure, du mystère, du suspens... Enfin, tout ce que doit contenir une bonne fiction! Attention, je ne dis pas que ma fiction sera hyper bien, mais disons que de mon point de vue elle est beaucoup mieux.

Comme vous allez pouvoir le voir, je ne fait pas de prologue. Étant donné que c'est une suite, je n'ai pas pensé que ce serait nécessaire. Tout de fois, pour ceux qui vont vouloir lire cette fiction sans lire celle qui la précède, je vais surement faire plusieurs flash-back, pouvant expliquer certaines choses, mais qui n'apparaissent pas dans la fiction d'avant. Aussi vous ne comprendrez pas tout, et serez un peu largué par les évènements.

Donc je vais enfin arrêtez de parler et vous laissez lire cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Il faut sauver le soldat Drago**

Hermione était allongé sur le coté, encore dans le lit de Narcissa, son nouveau-né de quelques jours à ses cotés dormant paisiblement. Elle ne cessait de le regarder, ou plutôt de l'admirer vu le temps qu'elle passait à ne pas bouger et à le veiller comme le trésor le plus précieux auquel elle ait pu avoir la responsabilité.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'être maman. Rien que le mot sonnait bizarrement quand elle le prononçait lorsqu'elle était seule, comme pour s'habituer. Car il fallait bien qu'elle se fasse une raison : elle allait être la mère de ce petit bout de chou jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle qui avait toujours voulu une famille s'était vu ressentir une peur monstre en pensant à l'avenir qu'elle allait lui offrir. Drago et elle n'étaient que des enfants et ils devraient élever un bébé. Ils n'avaient ni leurs ASPICS, ni de travail, ni d'endroit où vivre.

Ils allaient devoir faire fasse à des responsabilité que peu de personnes connaissent lorsqu'elle font les choses dans l'ordre. Oui, ils avaient été insouciant, elle se l'était dit plusieurs fois déjà depuis les deux semaines qui avaient passé. Néanmoins, comment regretter ce petit garçon si beau maintenant qu'il était là, ne demandant qu'amour et protection ?

Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un autant. Pourtant, elle aimait ses parents, elle aimait ses meilleurs amis et elle aimait Drago, mais l'amour que lui inspirait celui qui serrait son doigt de son petit poing était plus fort encore. Et pourtant, cela ne faisait que _trois cent trente six_ heures qu'il était là ! Elle l'aimait inconditionnellement. Elle ne savait rien de lui, n'était presque pas préparé à sa venu, mais pourtant elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui désormais.

-Tu devrais te reposer, dit soudain une voix dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, ni même sentit de regarde sur elle tellement elle était en contemplation sur son bébé. Elle se tourna vers la personne derrière elle et sourit.

-Tu sais, je n'arrive pas à ne serait-ce que fermer un œil. Ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'il est là et avec ce qu'il s'est passé pour avant sa venu au monde, j'ai vraiment trop peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-Mais tout de même, tu es complètement crevée ! Tu sais, nous sommes tous ici, le temps que tu te remettes. Et puis, Mrs Malefoy ne voulait pas que nous partions, elle ne veut pas être seule ici, quand bien même que tu sois là et Drago aussi. Et puis, il est mal en point, elle a besoin de soutient autant que tous ici, nous avons eu une période vraiment difficile. Et je me rend compte que toi plus que les autres, mais tu devrais vraiment dormir, au moins quelques heures ! Il te faudra de l'énergie pour gérer ce petit monstre !

-Ce n'est pas un monstre ! Répliqua-t-elle en riant. Bon il est vrai qu'il pleure beaucoup, mais il a des circonstances atténuantes, tu ne crois pas ?

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il empêche tout le monde de dormir ! Alors je serais toi, je profiterais qu'il ne dise rien et qu'il soit avec Morphée pour faire un somme. Je suis sûr que tu seras heureuse de profiter pleinement de ce petit mec. Et puis, pas un monstre, il est à moitié Malefoy, ricana-t-il.

-J'ai eu si peur... dit-elle avant de fondre en larmes. Harry, qu'aurais-je fais si je l'avais perdu ? Si je vous avais tous perdu...

Il s'assit sur le lit, près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux en la pressant contre son torse le plus possible. Il sentit ses bras se refermer sur lui avec force et ses larmes lui mouiller le cou.

-Mione, tout ça est derrière nous ! Tu es en vie, le petit est en vie, Drago est en vie. Nous sommes tous en vie ! Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Je sais que ça a été très dur, mais tu es forte, tu vas surmonter ça !

-Mais je suis tellement inquiète ! Et si jamais le bébé a des séquelles à cause du sort de Bellatrix, et si Drago ne se remettait pas de toutes ces infamies qu'il a subit pendant ces longs mois ? Et si Bellatrix revenait pour se venger ?

-Écoutes-moi. Bellatrix s'est peut-être échappée, mais elle est pourchassée dans tout le Royaume-Unis, et les ministères magique étranger ont été prévenu de son évasion. C'est aussi pour ça que personne ne quitte le manoir. Narcissa serait en danger ainsi que toi et le bébé. Sans parler de Drago ! Puis pour le bébé, Molly a dit qu'elle connaissait un médicomage qui arriverait aujourd'hui dans l'après-midi, et qu'il était l'un des meilleurs. Pour Drago, certes il est dans une sorte de coma léthargique et léger, mais ses blessures sont anciennes. Il va mettre du temps, mais je penses que tout ira bien pour lui.

-Mais...

-Tu te fais trop de soucis pour rien ! Donc maintenant, tu dors, où je te fais boire une potion de sommeil ! C'est toi qui vois, mais j'en serais capable ! Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Très bien, mais reste avec moi ! Je ne veux pas que le petit reste sans protections !

Il s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit, le dos contre la tête de lit. Il leva son bras et la jeune fille posa sa tête contre son torse après avoir posé son fils entre eux deux. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise.

Ses yeux n'étaient plus que des foyers ardent tellement elle était fatiguée. Depuis son réveil après son accouchement, elle n'avait presque plus fermé l'œil, trop inquiète de tout ce qu'il se passait autours d'elle.

Il y a treize jours, alors qu'elle se réveillait doucement, elle s'était tourné vers son petit-ami et l'avait trouvé inerte. Elle avait alors essayé de le réveiller sans succès, malgré les nombreuses secousses et gifles. Elle s'était vite inquiété, sachant qu'habituellement, il se réveillait au moindre son ou mouvement. Ses cris avaient alerté les autres qui veillaient sur eux et le jeune homme avait été emmené par ses meilleurs amis à Sainte-Mangouste, où les médicomages l'avait prit tout de suite après son arrivé. Depuis, elle n'avait pas revu Drago, et ne pas le savoir avec elle après les événements l'effrayait plus que de raison.

Tout le monde avait essayer de lui remonter le morale, de lui changer les idées ou même de la rassurer en vain. Depuis ce jour, elle ne dormait plus, apeuré qu'il arrive la même chose à son bébé, même si c'était peu probable. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de danger qu'elle dorme ou seulement quelques minutes par quelques minutes. Mais son cerveau refusait tout tentative de sommeil.

-Merci... Merci pour tout ce que tu fais Harry, souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle s'endormait enfin, sachant son fils en sécurité avec le survivant, près d'elle.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit qu'il la sentit se détendre d'un coup et sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur et de plomb. Il resta la pendant quelques minutes, puis voyant qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller, décida de quitter sa chambre avec le petit dans les bras, au cas où il déciderait de s'éveiller et d'empêcher sa mère de se reposer.

Il sortit sur la pointe des pieds, faisant le moins de bruits possible en tentant de bien porter la petite chose emmailloté et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de soupirer de soulagement. Les personnes présentent dans le couloir tournèrent leur visage vers le jeune homme et sourire quand ils le virent avec le petit garçon.

Ils s'approchèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant la petit frimousse toute mignonne. Le bébé avait la peau de pêche de sa mère et quelques petits cheveux châtain sur le dessus de la tête. Depuis sa venu au monde, personne ne l'avait vu éveillé les yeux ouverts, aussi Harry n'avait-il pas pu entrevoir la couleur de ceux-ci, mais espérait qu'ils soient aussi beau que ceux de sa meilleure amie.

-Alors ? S'est-elle enfin endormie ? Demanda prestement Molly.

-Oui, enfin. J'ai du rester avec elle le temps qu'elle s'assoupissent, mais après beaucoup d'effort, elle a enfin cédé.

-Tu sais, je la comprends ! Lança Ginny. En peu de temps elle a du faire face à la disparition de son petit-ami, puis faire face seule à la nouvelle de sa grossesse, après elle a retrouvé son dit petit-ami dans les cachots du Manoir où il a vécu toute sa vie, elle a faillit perdre le bébé à cause d'un malade de Mage Noir et de son acolyte la plus folle qui est, en plus d'être complètement cinglé et déjanté, la grande tante de ce dit bébé, elle a eut non pas cinq mois mais deux jours pour se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait être mère étant donné qu'à cause de tous ces meurtriers elle a accouché plus tôt, puis en se réveillant, elle voit son mec dans le coma et se faire emmener par ses deux meilleurs amis. Il y a de quoi perdre le sommeil !

-Je ne sais même pas comment elle fait pour rester aussi forte, murmura Ron.

-Elle ne l'ait pas ! C'est Hermione, elle a un façade de marbre mais au fond, elle est brisée. Tout à l'heure elle a pleuré dans mes bras, et j'ai sentit qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Elle ne peut pas bouger étant trop fatiguée, et elle ne peut pas dormir étant trop stressée par ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est un cercle vicieux ! Souffla Harry.

-Elle a besoin de ses amis... Dit alors Narcissa.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Cette femme avait sauvé la jeune fille, et donc personne n'avait rien fait contre elle. Néanmoins, c'était difficile d'intégrer une femme qui, pendant toute sa vie, avait été du coté du mal. Certes, personnes n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes avec elle, mais le fait qu'elle ne contredise pas les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou encore essaie d'intégrer l'Ordre et de quitter son mari, n'était pas bien perçu.

De ce fait, elle était tout naturellement discrète avec les invités de sa demeure et ne parlait souvent que pour demander si quelqu'un avait besoin de quelque chose. Là, c'était la première fois qu'elle donnait son opinion sur quelque chose autre que sur la teneur en sel d'un plat ou les tours d'utilisation des salles de bain.

-Elle a traversé des épreuves et le mieux c'est d'être entouré. Mr Weasley, j'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes l'un de ses amis les plus proche, et pourtant vous décidez, bien que votre rang privilégié vous donne accès exclusif à cette chambre, de ne pas allé voir cette pauvre jeune fille. Je ne comprends pas très bien.

-Je ne peux pas allé la voir, dit-il sèchement.

-Tu sais Ron, elle a raison. Harry, Ginny et Molly sont les seuls avec toi à pouvoir allé lui rendre visite et malgré tout tu n'y va pas. Quoi qu'elle ait pu te faire, je crois que tu devrais laisser ça de coté, elle a assez souffert, tu ne crois pas ? Dit Remus.

-Ça n'a absolument rien à voir ! Je ne peux pas !

Et il s'en alla, les oreilles rouge de gêne et les mains dans les poches, non sans bousculer l'ancien professeur qui était sur son passage. Les autres le regardèrent s'en aller avec surprise. Jamais il n'avait réagit d'un manière aussi brutale pour un sujet tel que celui-ci.

-Le pauvre garçon. Il doit être anéantit ! Souffla Narcissa.

-Comment ça ? Dit alors la mère du rouquin.

-Et bien ça tombe sous le sens ! Il aime Miss Granger, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et le fait qu'elle soit avec mon fils et qu'ils aient un petit garçon le fait souffrir. Il ne peut physiquement pas voir son amie parce que pour lui, c'est beaucoup plus que son amie, mais jamais il ne pourra l'avoir. Chaque personne peut comprendre que de voir la personne que nous aimons avec quelqu'un d'autre sans qu'elle se soucis de nous doit être un déchirement.

-Mais... Ron et Hermione ? Demanda Arthur en se tournant vers Harry et Ginny.

-Les deux adolescent se regardèrent, puis tournèrent en même temps la tête vers les parents du jeune homme, un air désolé sur le visage.

-Maman, Hermione et Ron ont toujours été amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis la première année. Seulement jamais l'un ou l'autre n'a daigné faire le premier pas. Aussi, l'un comme l'autre croyait cet amour à sens unique. Et quand Ron est sortit avec Brown, Hermione a perdu tout espoir et a tourné la page. Elle ne pensait cependant pas tomber amoureuse de Malefoy ! Mais Ron continue de l'aimer mais maintenant c'est trop tard... surtout qu'il sait depuis peu qu'à une époque, elle l'aimait aussi, dit-elle en se tournant vers son petit-ami, qui portait toujours le petit, les mains sur les hanches.

-Je te signal qu'il fallait bien qu'il ouvre les yeux à un moment donné ! Et puis c'était déjà trop tard lorsque nous en avons parlé. Je ne pouvait pas cacher ça à mon meilleur ami.

-Mais tu l'as meurtri en faisant ça, lui reprocha Georges Weasley.

-Il fallait bien qu'il se rende compte de son erreur pour éviter de la reproduire. Et puis, il aurait finit par l'apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre, autant que ce soit de moi.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi depuis quelques jours il était dépité, murmura sa mère. Je vais le rejoindre. Je ne peux laisser mon bébé comme ça !

-Maman, c'est un grand garçon ! Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il voudra parler de ça avec toi ! S'exaspéra Ginny. Envoie plutôt papa, si tu veux vraiment qu'il se confit. Mais je vous préviens, je ne penses pas qu'il le fera !

-Et bien Arthur ? Qu'attends-tu pour aller voir notre fils ? S'exclama Molly alors que son mari ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

-Bien sûr Mollynette, j'y vais tout de suite.

Harry était exténué par ces discussions futiles, aussi descendit-il au salon et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuil en tenant le petit bébé dans les bras, ne voulant pas le lâcher d'une semelle, comme promit à Hermione. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit sa petite-amie venir vers lui.

Il sentit son parfum à la vanille l'envahir au moment où elle s'assit à coté de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, tout en caressant la main du bébé qui dépassait de sa petite couverture verte émeraude. Il bougea en émettant un petit son proche d'un gémissement mais ne se réveilla pas, au grand bonheur de la jeune fille qui n'en pouvait plus de ses pleurs.

-Il faudra qu'elle lui trouve un prénom un jour. On ne va pas toujours l'appeler « le bébé » ou « le fils d'Hermione ou de Malefoy » toute la vie.

-Laisses-lui le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et que Malefoy ailles mieux, je la connais, elle n'est pas encore prête. Elle sait que maintenant elle a de grande responsabilités, mais donner un nom à ce petit bonhomme ne rendra les choses que plus réelles encore. Elle a besoin du maximum de temps qu'elle peut avoir. Après tout, elle aurait dû avoir encore cinq mois pour se préparer et au lieu de ça elle n'a eu que quelques jours. Comment aurais-tu fais ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-C'est vrai... Mais si Malefoy ne se réveil pas, il faudra bien qu'elle s'occupe de lui, elle ne pourra pas indéfiniment repousser l'inévitable.

-Harry, je sais que cette situation te fais souffrir, mais tout va bien se passer !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? J'ai dis la même chose à Hermione alors que je ne sais pas moi même comment va se dérouler l'avenir ! Je ne sais pas si on va retrouver Bellatrix, je ne sais pas si Malefoy va survivre à toutes ses blessures, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu assister à la naissance de son fils, et je ne sais pas si Hermione tiendra le coup. Je ne veux pas que ce petit ait une vie difficile alors même que sa venu au monde s'est mal passée.

-Regardes-moi. Ce petit a encore des parents ! Il a des grand-parents, de la famille, il n'est pas seul. Alors même si tout ce que tu viens de me dire se réalise, et j'espère pas que ce soit le cas, il ne vivra pas ce que toi tu as vécu. Il ne s'appelle pas Harry, ses parents ne sont pas Lily et James Potter, ses tuteurs ne seront pas Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, et il n'aura pas d'horrible cousin qui s'appelle Dudley, dit-elle avec douceur.

Il la regarda avec souffrance. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir peur pour ce petit bébé qui était sans défense dans un monde si cruel et si dangereux. Il allait lui falloir de l'amour, de la protection, de la famille. Mais Ginny avait raison. Il était entouré, et même si ses parents n'étaient pas apte ou n'étaient plus là, il aurait toujours lui-même, Harry, qui ne pourrait pas le laisser, la famille Weasley qui serrait derrière lui et Mrs Malefoy. Jamais il ne serait laisser pour compte et une chaleur douce emplit sa poitrine en pensant que le bonhomme n'aurait jamais à vivre ce que lui a vécu durant quinze ans.

-Tu as raison Gin. Je suis fatigué, et j'ai hâte que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

-Tout le monde le souhaite ! Mais il faut encore ton aide pour beaucoup de choses ! La guerre est peut-être finie, mais il reste encore des dizaines de Mangemorts encore en liberté, des rafleurs et tout un tas de mécréants... Notre monde est blessé et il nous faut le reconstruire à le sueur de nos front et soudé, tous ensemble contre l'adversité. Il faut abolir les idées racistes et repartir sur de bonnes bases.

-Kingsley serra un parfait ministre de la magie. Il a longtemps été l'adjoint de Fudge, il connait les lois presque aussi bien que Dumbledore et il a beaucoup de relation au Ministère. Même si pour le moment il est à la tête du gouvernement provisoire, je suis sûr qu'il serra élu par la majorité pour être notre tout nouveau Ministre de la Magie, et pour du long terme cette fois.

-En tout cas, il ne peut que faire un meilleur travail que ce boursoufflet de Cornelius Fudge. Sérieusement, nos parents avaient vraiment voté pour lui ? S'indigna Ginny.

-Tu sais, à l'époque, il était loin d'être aussi corrompu par les hautes familles et beaucoup moins naïf. Il savait comment tenir son pays sans que celui-ci ne sombre dans la détresse et les ténèbres. Malheureusement, il a sombré, comme beaucoup d'autre, dans les attrait des forces du mal.

-Il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, seulement il était manipulable. Très, et même trop, manipulable. Regarde ce que Malefoy père à réussit à avoir de lui ? Il a presque faillit t'envoyer à Azkaban en cinquième année alors que tu as fait preuve de légitime défense, et sous l'appuie de Lucius Malefoy. Je ne regrette pas qu'il ait demandé sa démission ! Enfin libéré de cet abrutit.

-Ginny ! Rit-il.

-Quoi ? On a tous faillit y passer, tout ça parce qu'un pauvre simple d'esprit refusait de voir la vérité en fasse, sous prétexte qu'il avait peur que Dumbledore lui prenne son poste. C'est ridicule ! Siffla-t-elle.

-Surtout quand on sait que Dumbledore aurait très bien pu reprendre le ministère en main sans mal, s'il l'avait voulu, et depuis bien longtemps. Mais peu de personnes comprennent qu'il aime beaucoup trop son école pour la laisser aux mains de quelqu'un d'autre pour le moment.

Ils rirent en pensant à Dumbledore qui resterait encore de nombreuses années à la tête de Poudlard, ne voulant céder son poste à personne d'autre. De toute façon, pour eux, il était impossible que quelqu'un d'autre dirige le château. Ils avaient connu l'école sous la direction de Dumbledore qui, selon le Chicaneur, La Gazette du Sorcier, et de nombreux autres journaux, était le meilleur directeur que Poudlard n'ait connu depuis sa création.

-En parlant d'école, nous allons devoir tous reprendre nos études... Je veux dire, aucuns de nous n'a eût ses ASPICS, et tu n'as même pas finis ta sixième année, grogna le survivant.

-Il va bien falloir y passer ! Mais rassures-toi, j'ai entendu McGonagall en parler avec Dumbledore hier soir et ils disaient que ceux qui étaient en ce moment même à l'école finiraient leur année et que ceux qui avaient du les interrompre à cause de la bataille pourraient soit passer leurs ASPICS après un rattrapage rapide de la fin d'année pour les septième année, soit faire une septième année pour ceux qui, comme moi, n'avait fait que six années.

-Je suis soulagé ! Et puis comme ça Hermione pourra avoir ses ASPICS sans avoir à rentrer au château avec le petit et donc avoir à supporter tous les ragots de toutes sortes.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle ne retournera pas à Poudlard ? Tu rêves ! Surtout que si on prend en compte que Malefoy va sûrement vouloir y retourner aussi pour passer ses épreuves, elle sera fière de s'afficher avec lui !

-Mais le petit bonhomme ne sera pas accepté dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Contra Harry.

-Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore va laisser sa meilleure élève de coté, pour la simple raison qu'elle a eût un bébé ? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Surtout qu'elle ne voudra jamais se séparer de son petit chou plus de quelque minutes, une heure ou deux maximum.

Ils ne purent finir de discuter que Molly Weasley les appela pour leur dire de mettre la table. Il se levèrent et allèrent dans la direction de la cuisine. Le Manoir Malefoy n'avait presque plus de secrets pour eux, maintenant qu'ils avaient fouillé tous les recoins pour voir si des sorts, des objets ou tout autres trucs de Mangemorts traînaient. Il ne fallait pas que le bébé soit en danger à cause de quoi que ce soit.

Harry et Ginny sortirent leur baguette et entreprirent de mettre le couvert pour une trentaine de personnes. En effet, depuis la bataille, le Manoir Malefoy avait été changé en QG de l'ordre du Phoenix, étant donné que la jeune Gryffondor devenue maman ne pouvait se déplacé et qu'il valait mieux rester ensemble, au cas où les Mangemorts résistant décidaient d'attaquer, en désespoir de cause.

Il y avait donc toute la famille Weasley : Molly, Arthur, Charlie (qui était revenu de Roumanie depuis quelques mois déjà), Bill et sa femme Fleur, Percy (qui enfin avait ouvert les yeux sur son Fudge adoré), George et Fred, Ron et Ginny. Puis Remus Lupin et sa femme Nymphadora, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Neville Londubat et sa grand-mère, Luna Lovegood et son père Xénophilius, Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Abelforth Dumbledore, Horace Slughorn, Rubeus Hagrid, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, plusieurs autres élèves qui avaient fait partit de l'AD et qui n'était pas mort dans la bataille. Sans parler, bien entendu, de la maîtresse de maison, Narcissa Malefoy.

Ça faisait une fière et belle assemblée, bien que diminué depuis le jour où Voldemort avait refait surface, et avait tué de nombreux membres. Il ne restait presque que les jeunes, les membres de l'Ordre originel, dont les Potter et Sirius Blake avait fait partit, étaient presque tous mort maintenant.

Ils utilisèrent une table faites à partir de différents morceau de bois de la maison, ne voulant pas déjeuner ou dîner sur une table où de nombreux meurtres avaient eu lieu, dont celui de la regretté Charity Burbage.

-Les enfants, on s'active ! Le déjeuné sera prêt dans moins de dix minutes et je ne veux pas que ça refroidisse ! Lança Molly depuis la cuisine.

-Oui maman ! Cria Ginny, voulant se faire entendre de sa mère.

La jeune fille sourit à son petit-ami, alors que celui-ci était très concentré à tenir le bébé et utiliser sa baguette en même temps. Elle s'accouda à une des chaises et croisa ses bras, le regardant malicieusement.

Le jeune homme, ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, mais sentit un regard sur sa nuque. Il se retourna et la trouva à le regarder de la tête aux pieds, en s'attardant bien sur une partie de son anatomie. Il rougit fortement quand elle s'avança vers lui, d'une démarche féline.

-Mr Potter, je ne vous l'ai jamais dis, mais vous avez des fesses à faire damner une Sainte ! Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

-Où... as-tu appris cette expression ? Demanda-t-il, déglutissant de manière exagéré, dû à la situation.

-Tu sais, Hermione et moi passons beaucoup, beaucoup de temps ensemble. Elle m'apprend des choses sur le monde moldu, pendant que je lui apprends les choses qu'elle ne sait pas de notre monde.

-Et tu sais ce que tu viens de me dire ? Nargua-t-il.

-Que tu as un postérieur de rêve, dit-elle en plaquant sa bouche sur la bouche du brun.

Il passa sa main libre dans le creux de ses reins, la rapprochant de sa hanche, prolongeant leur baiser. Elle mis une main sur sa nuque, triturant les quelques petits cheveux qu'elle trouvait là, se cambrant d'une manière provocante. Elle posa son autre main sur son torse et la glissa jusqu'à sa ceinture avant de remonter sous le vêtement, touchant sa peau douce et chaude ainsi qu'une légère ligne de poils entre son pantalon et son nombril.

Il gémit contre sa bouche et crispa ses doigts contre son dos, et voulu la prendre plus correctement dans ses bras, mais le fils de sa meilleure amie l'en empêchait. Il retint un soupir de frustration et mit fin à leur baiser, et colla son front au sien, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. La jeune fille sourit et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

Un grattement de gorge les fit faire un bon en arrière. Quand ils se tournèrent vers la source, ils virent que tous les frère Weasley étaient devant eux, pressé d'enfin passer à table. Le brun rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et s'en alla rapidement vers la cuisine pour ne plus être sous le regard des six frères de sa belle.

Ceux-ci regardèrent leur sœur les sourcils froncés. Elle se tint droite, la tête haute, prête à recevoir une vague de reproche.

-Tu sais, sœurette, si tu ne fais pas attention et que tu finis avec un mini truc comme Potter avait dans ses bras, avant le mariage, c'est-à-dire dans très longtemps, on lui casse les deux bras, les deux jambes et tout ce qu'on pourra casser sans le tuer, dit Charlie, le plus simplement du monde, sans la moindre colère dans les yeux, en croisant les bras sur son torse et s'appuyant contre la chambranle de la grande porte.

-Je n'ai que faire de ce que vous pensez, je fais ce que je veux ! Siffla-t-elle.

-C'est ce que tu crois ! Lança Bill, rejoignant son grand frère sur la question.

-Le petit Potter... Aura du soucis à ce faire... Si nous le prenons à faire... Des truc pas très Merlinois... Avec toi ! Dirent Fred et Georges alternativement.

-Non mais ça ne va pas chez vous ? Depuis quand vous prenez-vous pour des espèces de justiciers ? Je suis peut-être votre petite sœur, mais je ne tolérerait pas de choses comme ça envers mon petit-ami ou moi comme ça !

-Laissez-la les gars, Harry est un chic type, et je l'ai déjà prévenu de toute façon, dit Ron en reniflant l'air pour savoir ce qu'il y aurait au dîner.

-Je suis d'accord, ajouta Percy. Mais s'il te plaît, la prochaine fois, essaie de ne pas le peloter quand nous sommes dans les parages, il y a des endroits pour faire ce genre de choses !

-Mais c'est l'inquisition ici ! Dit alors Dean qui venait d'arriver avec Seamus.

-Au c'est bon ! Tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi non plus ! Hurla-t-elle.

Puis elle partit, les pas rageur, en direction des escaliers. Elle monta droit dans la chambre de Luna en attendant le dîner, ne voulant plus se retrouver seule avec ses frères, beaucoup trop protecteur tout à coup. Dean se tourna vers les six frères qui se regardaient, l'air surprit mais ne regrettant pas un seul instant leurs dires.

Pendant le repas, chacun discutait d'un sujet ou d'un autre. Quand soudain, Dumbledore fit tinter son verre, pour avoir l'attention de toutes les personnes présentent à la table, savourant le délicieux repas de Mrs Weasley.

-Bien ! Maintenant que nous avons tous quelque chose à manger et que nous sommes plus ou moins reposé depuis la bataille d'il y a quelques jours, je penses qu'il serait temps de parler des choses sérieuses. Minerva et moi avons beaucoup discuter et nous avons conclut que les élèves devrait finir leurs études. Bien entendu, nous n'allons pas demander que tous vous refassiez votre année, se serait une perte de temps monumentale. Cependant, nous pensons que pour votre bien, il faudrait que tous les élève de sixième année vous finissiez l'année à Poudlard normalement et enchaîniez ensuite en septembre avec votre septième année. Pour les septième année, il faudra que vous finissiez les quelques semaines qu'il reste jusqu'à début juillet, c'est-à-dire de mi-mai à début juillet. Vous passerez vos ASPICS et serrez, bien entendu, inscrit gratuitement au rattrapage si toute fois vous en auriez besoin.

-Mais professeur, Hermione n'est pas encore prête à recommencer les cours, comment elle va faire? Demanda alors Ron, contre toute attente.

-Mr Weasley, Miss Granger pourra, bien entendu, reprendre ses études dès qu'elle le souhaitera et pourra, comme avant tous les chamboulements, profiter de ses appartements de préfet-en-chef, comme pour son condisciple Mr Malefoy.

-Mais qu'en ait-il du bébé ? Elle ne pourra pas s'en séparer trop de temps, vous savez, il serait judicieux qu'elle puisse l'emmener avec elle dans ses appartements ! Dit alors Harry.

-Voyons Harry, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible, dit alors Molly. Un bébé n'a pas sa place dans une école de magie ! Arthur et moi pourront très bien nous charger de lui pendant quelques semaines ! Ainsi que Mrs Malefoy, bien entendu, rajouta-t-elle en voyant Narcissa se redresser sur sa chaise.

-Mrs Weasley, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, il vous serra impossible de séparer Hermione de son bébé pendant autant de temps. Elle préférera ne pas reprendre ses études dans ces cas là.

-Mais ce serait pure folie ! Dit alors Narcissa. Cette jeune fille doit absolument finir ses études pour donner toutes les chances à mon petit fils de s'épanouir dans de bonne conditions. Et puis, si un jour elle veut faire quelque chose de sa vie, même si elle a été la meilleure élève depuis cinquante ans, ne pas avoir ses ASPICS lui fermera ses portes, assurément !

-Mesdames, calmez-vous. Albus et moi sommes venu à la conclusion qu'il serait impensable de ne pas accorder à Miss Granger le droit à l'éducation, pour la simple et bonne raison que son bébé est venu trop tôt. Nous lui accordons donc la possibilité de partager ses appartements avec le petit, à condition qu'elle puisse aller en cours, comme toute autre élève. Certains elfes seront heureux d'aider Miss Granger pour la journée, dont le jeune Dobby, il me semble.

-Dobby ? S'étrangla Narcissa.

-Avez-vous un problème avec cet elfe ? Demanda Minerva, sèchement.

-Il n'est pas fiable ! Il était à notre service et déteste notre famille plus que tout, alors prendre en charge mon petit fils...

-Il fait partit des elfes qui idolâtre Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et Mr Potter. Nous n'auront aucuns problèmes avec lui.

-Je veux bien vous croire Albus, mais... le père de ce petit est tout de même mon fils, et j'ai mon mot à dire !

-Tout comme Hermione, ce que tout le monde semble avoir oublié ! Dit Harry. Vous êtes tous là a décider à sa place, mais peut-être ne voudra-t-elle pas du tout retourner à Poudlard, peut-être ne voudra-t-elle pas de Dobby ou peut-être le voudra-t-elle, c'est à elle de décider, et pas à d'autre. Et comme le dit Mrs Malefoy, ceux qui font partit de sa famille peuvent donner leur avis. Comme personne hormis ses parents, Mrs Malefoy et Drago ne le sont, je vous prie de respecter son absence et de ne pas faire de plan sur la comète, ça ne sert à rien avec elle. Elle décidera au moment opportun, et ce n'est pas maintenant.

Le bébé se mit soudain à pleurer, alerté par la tirade du jeune homme. Celui-ci, l'ayant déposé dans un landau ayant appartenu à Drago, le reprit dans les bras et se leva pour le bercer. Il alla directement dans le salon, quand il entendit quelqu'un descendre en trombe les escaliers. Il passa sa tête par la porte pour regarder et vit Hermione dans tous ses états, les cheveux hirsutes.

-Harry ? Par Merlin ! Il est là... J'ai eut si peur !

Elle courut et s'arrêta devant son ami, se tenant à la chambranle d'un main. Elle était faible, elle n'arrivait plus à tenir debout. Elle voyait de petites tâches danser devant ses yeux et serait tombé si Harry ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Elle s'appuya sur lui mais elle faillit de nouveau lui échapper. Heureusement Ron, qui avait tout entendu, la retint à temps.

-Nom d'un hippogriffe Hermione ! Tu ne tiens plus debout ! Viens t'asseoir...

-Non ! Donne le moi Harry...

Il lui tendit son fils et elle le serra contre elle, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Tout le monde regardait la jeune fille qui se laissa doucement aller sur le sol, à genoux, les épaules secoué par de nombreux sanglots.

Elle s'était réveiller dans sa chambre après avoir entendu son fils pleurer et ne l'avait pas trouvé à coté d'elle. Elle avait tout de suite pensé à un drame et était sortit de son lit, malgré ce que les autres avait pu dire sur son état de santé. Elle avait courut, regardé dans toutes les pièces sur son chemin puis avait entendu que le son venait d'en bas. Elle pensait à un enlèvement, que quelqu'un, un Mangemort sans doutes, voulait récupérer son bébé pour en finir avec lui.

Elle avait faillit tomber dans les pommes en le trouvant bien niché dans les bras de son meilleur ami et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans les bras tellement elle avait eût peur. Maintenant, elle n'arrivait pas à tarir ses larmes, même si son petit était en sécurité.

-Hermione ! Tout va bien ! Essaya de la calmer Ron en s'agenouillant à coter d'elle. Calmes-toi, vous êtes en sécurité tous les deux. Aller viens avec moi...

-Par Merlin, par Merlin, par Merlin, ne cessait-elle de répéter en se balançant d'avant en arrière, le nez niché dans le cou de son bébé qui s'était calmé quand sa mère l'avait prit.

-Elle ne peut pas bouger, porte la jusque dans sa chambre Ron s'il te plaît, lui demanda sa mère.

Il la souleva dans ses bras, un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos : elle était légère. Trop légère par rapport à d'habitude.

Il passa devant tous les invités qui avaient les yeux comme des soucoupes sans les regarder et monta les escaliers suivit de Harry et Ginny. Il la déposa doucement sur son lit alors qu'elle ne cessait de tenir son bébé contre sa poitrine.

-Hermione... Hermione regardes-moi...

Mais la jeune fille n'entendait rien. Elle était en état de choc. Elle avait peur, elle tremblait comme une feuille et semblait ne pas pouvoir se calmer. Elle faisait une crise d'angoisse.

Le rouquin lui souleva le menton et la gifla, sous les yeux choqué de sa sœur et de Harry. La brunette cessa de pleurer et le regarda avant de se jeter dans ses bras en psalmodiant des excuses. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état comme ça, aussi misérable, aussi brisée.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai paniqué en ne le voyant pas comme d'habitude sur le lit et j'ai cru que...

-Tout va bien ! Le Manoir est protégé par de nombreux sortilèges et aussi par de nombreux membres de l'ordre. Tu n'as pas de raison de te faire du soucis, sourit-il.

-Mais j'ai si peur... Bellatrix est encore dans la nature, comme Yaxley, Dolohov, Travers et Rookwood...

-Mione, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire ici, tu es en sécurité ! Il faut que tu te reposes si tu veux t'occuper comme il faut de se bonhomme, il a besoin de toi ! Tu ne peux pas tomber et te laisser couler comme ça, ne le laisse pas seul ! Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour tout : pour les Mangemorts, pour Mal... Drago qui est encore à l'hôpital et pour ton bébé. Mais le médicomage a promit qu'il passerait tout à l'heure, un peu de patience... Puis pour ton petit-ami, il est juste en train de se reposer pour le moment ! Son corps s'est mit en « stand-bye » pour le moment ! Qui ne l'aurait pas fait après quatre mois de ce qu'il a vécu dans ces cachots ? Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour rester en vie avec tout ça...

-Je voudrais tellement le voir... soupira-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais pour ça, il faut que tu ailles mieux, et ce n'est pas en restant éveiller auprès de ton fils, à te faire du mourront pour rien que tu pourras ! Il faut te reposer et te détendre un maximum. Penses à autre chose, bougent un peu, discute, révise si tu le souhaites, mais ne reste pas dans ton mutisme. Ce n'est pas te rendre service...

Elle resta sans voix devant tant de sagesse. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que Ron s'improvise philosophe et fut choqué de voir à quel point il avait raison. Elle qui d'ordinaire était si forte, était devenu paranoïaque, possessive et complètement folle. Néanmoins, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir de pensées cohérentes vis-à-vis de son nouveau-né qu'elle tenait entre les bras. Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir autant peur pour la vie de quelqu'un, et pourtant elle aimait ses meilleurs amis et son petit-ami plus que tout.

Elle sourit doucement à son ami, les joues encore couvertes de tracées humide dû à ses larmes, et pencha la tête sur le coté, les yeux attendrit par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Harry et Ginny, qui était encore près de la porte, était encore abasourdit de ce que le rouquin venait de dire à leur amie. D'ordinaire, il était le balourd de la bande, celui que tout le monde présumait trop stupide pour aligner deux mots. Et même s'il était plutôt intelligent à ses heures perdues, il ne disait que rarement de telles choses.

-Hermione, dit doucement Ginny. Il faut que tu manges et que tu te reposes ! Tu nous fais peur à tous à rester seule, à dépérir dans ton coin...

-Je suis vraiment désolé... Je sais que je ne ressemble plus à rien. Je viens d'accoucher et j'ai perdu du poids plus que de raison, je ne dors plus et la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est ce petit ange... chuchota-t-elle en posant son fils sur le matelas à coté d'elle et en le couvant des yeux.

-On le sait, on sait tous que tu as vécu des choses que personnes ne voudrait vivre mais...

-Non, Ginny, s'il te plaît ! Ne me dis pas que vous me comprenez ! Le simple fait que vous me disiez tout ceci est la preuve du contraire ! Vous ne comprenez pas, vous n'avez pas d'enfants ! Hurla-t-elle, le visage devenue rouge par la colère. J'essaie de toutes mes forces d'aller mieux, de vivre, de respirer... Mais c'est tellement dur ! Je devrais être heureuse de ce qu'il vient de se passer depuis quelques jours ! La naissance d'un enfant n'est, d'ordinaire, que bonheur et plénitude ! J'en suis au point où le simple fait de le prendre dans mes bras m'est douloureux, ne plus l'entendre pleurer, ne plus le sentir dans mes bras, ne plus sentir sa chaleur... Je ne penses même plus à me nourrir, ni à me reposer si ça peut sauver mon petit garçon ! Sans parler de son père qui n'est même pas là, qui est mal, loin de moi, sans que je ne puisse rien faire ! Alors oui je m'inquiète ! Et jamais je ne cesserais ! C'est comme ça ! Et je pense que personne ne pourra comprendre tant que vous n'aurez pas d'enfants ! C'est cruel, mais c'est la vérité, rajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine déconfite de sa meilleure amie.

-Ma mère a eut sept enfants ! Narcissa a eut Drago ! Tonks a eut Teddy ! Elles peuvent t'aider ! Elle savent ce que c'est que de vivre la hantise de perdre leur enfant !

-Elles n'ont pas vécu ce que moi j'ai vécu ! Alors cesse de me comparer à elles ! S'époumona-t-elle, faisant hurler son fils par la même occasion.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, le berça doucement en déposant de doux baisers sur son front, tapotant délicatement sur son postérieur pour qu'il se calme.

Quelqu'un frappa à la encadrement de la porte, et passa la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce. La femme blonde et élancée s'avança dans la pièce d'une démarche gracieuse et élégante. Elle s'assit de l'autre coté du lit, souriant au bébé qui s'était de nouveau calmé, puis à la jeune fille.

-Miss Granger...

-Appelez-moi Hermione, dit-elle calmement.

-Hermione, puis-je vous parler quelques instants ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Bien entendu, nous avions finit de toute façon, dit la jeune fille en fusillant du regard sa meilleure amie.

Harry, Ron et Ginny sortirent donc de la chambre en soupirant. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu aussi à bout. Ils l'a connaissaient lorsqu'elle était en colère, triste ou grincheuse. Mais jamais ils ne l'avaient vu désespérée à ce point, aussi faible et déchiré. Elle devenait folle, enfermée entre quatre murs, tournant en rond dans un lit de quelques centimètres carré, ne voyant que les mêmes personnes chaque jours, telle une lionne en cage.

Lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte, la jeune fille se retourna vers sa belle-mère et lui sourit faiblement, son sourire ne montant pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

-Je peux ? Demanda Narcissa en tendant les mains vers son petit fils.

-Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

-Il est magnifique... Il ressemble beaucoup à Drago quand il est né...

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Hermione en se rapprochant pour regarder son bébé. Je ne vois pas vraiment de ressemblance, dit-elle perplexe.

-Ça, ma chère, c'est parce qu'en grandissant, mon fils a bien changé. Bien qu'il n'ait qu'embellit, je ne peux que regretter les petites fossettes que se petit a acquit de lui.

-Vous savez Mrs Malefoy, Drago a toujours ses fossettes. Je l'ai remarqué un jour en l'apercevant rire. Ce qui est bien rare, disons-le, mais elles sont toujours présentent.

-Après son entrée à Poudlard, Drago a changé. Lui qui était un garçon si gentil et si attentionné envers les autres est devenu quelqu'un de froid et de distant comme son père. C'est à ce moment là que je n'avais plus le droit d'être seule plus de quelques minutes en sa compagnie.

-Pardon ? S'écria Hermione, horrifié.

-Lucius mettait un point d'honneur à cette « tradition familiale ». Pendant la jeune enfance de l'enfant, les mères s'en occupent de jour comme de nuit, sans aide d'aucune sorte. C'est comme un test chez les Sang-Pur, pour prouver que l'on mérite notre enfant. Jusqu'à ses onze ans, tout allait bien. Mais lorsqu'il a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, tout a changé. Chez nous, dès que l'enfant est apte à recevoir sa première baguette, l'éducation est reprise par le père. Drago est donc passé d'une éducation douce et aimante, à une éducation stricte et dure.

-Je ne comprends pas... Même si Mr Malefoy l'a reprit en main, excusez-moi l'expression et en aucun cas je ne sous-entends que vous avez mal fais votre part, mais après onze ans d'une certaine éducation, ça me semble impossible de changer ça du jour au lendemain !

-Je n'avais plus le droit d'approcher mon fils sans la surveillance d'un elfe ou de mon mari. Si par malheur il m'arrivait d'avoir un quelconque geste tendre envers lui -lui sécher ses larmes avec un mouchoir, lui caresser la joue du bout de mes doigts, le prendre dans mes bras- j'étais, et devant mon fils, châtiée de la pire des manières. Certaines fois je ne recevais qu'une gifle, d'autre fois des coups de cannes. J'ai perdu un second enfant à cause de coups donné trop fort.

Hermione avait les yeux exorbités. Elle savait que la vie des femmes dans les grandes familles n'était pas de tout repos, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à un degré aussi élevé de souffrance. Les larmes lui venait aux yeux quand elle pensait à son Drago qui avait dû endurer le supplice de voir sa mère se faire frapper devant ses yeux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle l'aimait.

-Mais... Drago n'a rien fait ? Je veux dire, même à onze ans, on peut dire ce que l'on pense, bien ou mal ! On a déjà des opinions bien tranchées !

-C'est là qu'était le problème. Au début de sa vie, Drago voyait son père que dans ses bons moments, durant les repas, les bals, les réunions de famille ou les fêtes. Lucius n'était pas le genre de père à aller apprendre à son fils à voler sur un balais, ou attraper des lutins sauvages. Il n'aimait pas les enfants, il ne les supportait pas et le plus loin il restait de Drago, le mieux il était. C'est pourquoi Drago idéalisait son père plus que personne d'autre, ne le connaissant guère. Et le jour où Lucius a commencé à le former à son image, Drago était tellement en admiration devant lui, qu'il lui a donné Merlin sans confession. Il ne pouvait concevoir que son père était quelqu'un de mauvais et de vil. Aussi pensait-il que ce qu'il se passait pour moi ou pour lui était bien et normal, dit-elle, la regardant dans les yeux.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers le couvre-lit, essayant tant bien que mal d'imaginer un pauvre petit garçon manipulé sans vergogne entre les mains d'un homme sans une once d'humanité.

-Et puis il est rentré à Poudlard, il s'est éloigné de moi. C'est en deuxième année qu'il avait commencé à voir que son père n'était pas aussi bon qu'il le pensait. Lorsqu'il le battait pour l'endurcir, pour de simple petites choses comme demander à son elfe quelque chose et rajouter un « s'il te plaît » derrière, il n'attendait qu'une chose, que je m'y oppose. Je l'ai fait, une fois. Et c'est cette fois là où j'ai perdu ma fille. J'étais alors enceinte de six mois et Lucius, n'ayant pas supporté le fait que je me positionne entre eux-deux, m'a battu presque à mort. Depuis, je n'avais plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui, et il m'en a voulu... Je ne peux que le comprendre sur ce point. J'ai abandonné mon fils à une enfance de martyre.

-Écoutez, je ne sais pas grand chose de vous, mais de ce que vous me dites, je comprends tout à fait. Vous avez perdu votre enfant dans cette histoire, au profit de votre aîné ! Et je sais que vous aimez Drago, mais vous avez perdu beaucoup plus que votre fierté dans l'histoire... Chaque instants où Drago vivait ça, vous deviez vous souvenir de ce moment horrible. J'ai faillit perdre mon fils de la même manière, ou presque, et même si je suis jeune, que j'aurais préféré l'avoir plus tard, ça aurait été le pire des déchirement de toute ma vie.

-Vous êtes une personne remarquable Hermione. Ma famille vous a toujours dénigrée et vous trouvez toujours le moyen de faire passer les autres avant vous... Hormis les personnes de ma famille, je n'aurais fais cela à personne.

-Parce que je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis, sourit-elle. Je veux dire, on m'a souvent dit des choses blessantes -que j'étais un rat de bibliothèque, que j'avais les cheveux hirsutes, des dents de castor, que j'étais de sang-impur- mais même si ça me faisait mal, je savais que d'autre personne croyait en moi. Et surtout que la plupart des insultes n'étaient que de la jalousie pure et simple ! Regardez Drago, par exemple. Il m'a déjà insulté de tout ce que je viens d'énumérer et pourtant j'étais plus douée que lui dans tous les domaines scolaires ! J'avais des amis où lui n'avait que des admirateur de sa richesse, j'avais des parents où lui n'a eu qu'un père brutal et une mère évincée. Je ne m'attarde pas sur le passé, ça fait souffrir pour rien. Je préfère vivre dans le présent.

-C'est pourquoi vous devez vous ressaisir ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais vous apitoyer ne vous donnera pas la force de tout faire pour lui, dit-elle en regardant son petit fils. Je donnerais tout pour remonter le temps et me donner la force de prendre mon fils et de m'en aller avant que Lucius ne pose sa marque sur lui. Vous avez une chance de vivre ce que je n'ai pu vivre et que je ne vivrais sûrement jamais ! Ne la laissez pas vous filer entre les doigts... Encore il y a quelques jours, je voyais mon fils se faire torturer sous mes yeux sans pouvoir rien faire. J'ai vu tout ce qu'il lui ont fait... Je ne pourrais jamais oublier le regard qu'il m'a jeter dans les cachots ce jour-là...

 _Elle était dans le bureau de son mari, debout face à celui-ci, le menton levé, le regard hautain, prête à tout pour sauver son unique fils._

 _-Lucius, je veux que tu relâches notre fils, et maintenant, dit-elle l'air sévère._

 _Il avait levé les yeux vers sa femme et un rictus malsain étira ses lèvres fines. Il s'était adossé confortablement à son siège en la regardant de haut en bas puis avait rit._

 _-Cissy. Tu ne veux pas d'ennuis, n'est-ce pas ? Lui avait-il demandé après s'être calmé._

 _-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, siffla-t-elle, la tête haute. Tu en a perdu le droit depuis plusieurs années._

 _-Voyons ma chérie. Tu sais tout comme moi que ce qu'il s'est passé il y a de ça cinq ans n'est que de ta propre initiative._

 _Elle l'avait regarder dans les yeux, y mettant tout son dégoût pour lui dans son regard. Ça n'avait pas été difficile, la bile remontant dans son œsophage et un goût âcre sur la langue lui permettant d'être que plus sincère encore._

 _-Sous-entends-tu que notre fille est morte avant même sa naissance par ma faute ? Avait-elle dit, détachant chaque syllabe._

 _Son sourire narquois l'avait fait bouillonner de colère. Elle s'était alors approché de lui en quelques grandes enjambées et lui avait assené des coups contre son torse._

 _-Mais qui tenait la canne ! Qui battait notre fils ! Qui ma sauvagement blessé presque à me tuer ! Qui ? Hurla-t-elle en pleure. Tu as déchiré notre famille pour des valeurs primitives! Tu as tuer ton propre enfant ! Et tu voudrais me faire porter le chapeau ? Mais quel genre d'homme es-tu ?_

 _Il l'avait giflé si fort qu'elle était tombé sur le sol, ses paumes ripant contre le tapis rêche au sol. Il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait attrapé par les cheveux pour lui relever le visage._

 _-Pour qui te prends-tu à te dresser contre moi ! À me parler de la sorte ? Tes piètres effort pour essayer de sauver notre fils de ce qu'il l'attend n'atteindront pas leur but, il mourra ou il rejoindra le cercle exclusif du maître._

 _-Comment peux-tu laisser ce monstre détruire ce que tu as fais de mieux dans ta vie ! Car oui, c'est ton fils, ton meilleur projet, ton meilleur cadeau, la plus belle chose que tu n'aies jamais apporté à cette terre ! Et tu Lui laisses comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir ?_

 _-Tu le veux réellement ton fils ? Dans ce cas, tu vas venir avec moi ! Cracha-t-il._

 _Il l'avait relever sans ménagement et l'avait traîner jusque la porte de la cave, sous les yeux surpris des autres Mangemorts ayant investit le Manoir. Elle avait tenté d'arracher son bras à sa poigne, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il avait voulu lui montrer._

 _Elle avait faillit basculer dans les escaliers, ses talons haut ne pouvant lui assurer une stabilité à toutes épreuves, mais avait été rattraper par son mari que la retourna et lui avait tenu les cheveux avec force pour l'empêcher de tourner la tête du spectacle qu'elle avait eu en face d'elle._

 _Il était suspendu au mur par des chaînes rouillées qui lui entaillaient les poignets et lui tenaient les bras en l'air. Sa tête retombait mollement sur son torse, son menton touchant sa poitrine. Il avait du mal a respirer, sa respiration provocant des râles bruyant à chaque inspiration ou expiration._

 _Son corps était couvert de griffures, de taillades et de bleus. Du sang coulait par endroit ou séchait à d'autres. La saleté et les larmes se mêlaient sur ses joues et la sueur collait les mèches sales de ses cheveux sur son front._

 _Elle lâcha un cri de désespoir en voyant son fils dans un tel état, usé et torturé jusqu'à la moelle. Il lui avait enserré la gorge d'une main, se tenant derrière elle, et lui avait chuchoté au creux de l'oreille :_

 _-Tu voulais le sauver, voilà ce qu'il va récolter par ta faute. Bella ! Drago n'a pas eût son châtiment aujourd'hui !_

 _-Lucius, mon beau-frère ! Je t'assure qu'il l'a eût, ricanait-elle en s'avançant dans l'ombre, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres._

 _-Montres à ta sœur ce qu'il advient quand on essaie d'aller à l'encontre d'un ordre du maître !_

 _-Ma sœur n'aurait-elle toujours pas comprit que c'est pour le bien de Drago ? Que tout ce qu'il ressent maintenant, toutes ces souffrances ne seront que bénéfiques pour son retour parmi nous ? Dommage... avait-elle dit en s'approchant de son neveu d'une démarche coulante._

 _-Non ! Non je t'en prie laisses-le ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je n'aurais jamais du me dresser contre toi Lucius et contre le maître, pitié, ne lui fait pas de mal ! Pleurait-elle._

 _Sa sœur l'avait regarder comme un cafard qu'il aurait fallut écraser puis avait éclaté d'un rire sadique la faisant ressembler à une folle, toute droit sortie de Sainte-Mangouste Psychiatrique._

 _Elle s'était avancé de son neveu et lui avait lancé un jet d'eau avec un aguamenti pour le réveiller. Le jeune homme, qui avait du s'être évanouit après les tortures quotidiennes, avait relevé péniblement la tête et avait regardé sa tante droit dans les yeux._

 _Il avait eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et son corps l'avait fait souffrir à chaque mouvement, aussi infime soit-il. Il avait serré les mâchoire et s'était tenue le plus droit possible, fière comme un un Roi._

 _Sa tante lui avait caressé le visage, puis l'avait giflé avec une force incroyable, envoyant sa joue cogner contre le mur derrière lui. Il avait craché du sang et s'était retourné vers elle et avait aperçu sa mère entre les mains de son père qui s'était débattu pour aller le délivrer, en vain. Il avait alors froncé les sourcils et tiré sur ses chaînes, entaillant encore plus ses poignets déjà bien abîmés._

 _Bellatrix lui avait alors lancé le Sectumsempra et Narcissa avait alors vu son fils se contorsionner sous la douleur. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, devant l'horrible vision de son fils, sa peau se tailladant encore plus, le flot de sang souillant le sol par volé._

 _Puis sa sœur lui avait pensées ses plaies à l'aide d'un sortilège, s'était reculée et avait lancé un Doloris. Il avait alors hurler comme jamais, la tête en arrière, les veines de son cou ressortant par la force qu'il avait mit dans son cri, ses muscles s'étant tendu d'un coup, formant des angles peu naturel sur tout son corps._

 _-Tu vois ce qu'il t'attend si tu ose encore dire la moindre petit chose contre le maître ou les plans ! Avait susurré son mari à son oreille en faisant glisser son nez sur sa nuque._

 _-Tu es un monstre, avait-elle chuchoté en pleurant, ses mots entre-coupés de sanglots, avant de réussir à se défaire de sa poigne et de remonter en courant vers sa chambre._

Hermione la regardait, complètement abattu par les dires de la femme. Elle savait que Drago avait vécu des choses horribles dans les cachots, mais entre ce qu'elle n'essayait pas d'imaginer et la vérité, il y avait un grand pas, même un fossé. Même si elle l'avait retrouvé dans un état à la limite de la mort, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait soudain coulé dans le coma.

Il avait tenu quatre mois avec des gens qui tous les jours lui faisait les pires tortures. Les mêmes tortures infligés aux Sang-de-Bourbe et autres traîtres. Il avait résisté alors que beaucoup serait déjà mort.

-Hermione... Drago est mal en point, mais il n'est pas perdu. Il faut vous relever, que pensera-t-il de vous s'il vous voit ainsi après son réveil ?

La jeune fille n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Elle avait espéré que le temps passerait plus vite et qu'il reviendrait plus vite si elle se laissait aller à sa léthargie et à sa tristesse. Qu'elle sottise !

Elle avait tout pour être heureuse : un fils magnifique, un petit-ami qui était encore vivant, bien que gravement blessé, de la famille et des amis prêts à l'aider dès qu'elle en aurait besoin.

Elle se tourna vers la mère de Drago et là, après que celle-ci ait déposé le bébé sur le lit, elle lui sauta au cou, nichant son visage dans son cou, sentant la même odeur de lessive qu'elle sentait souvent sur Drago.

Si la grande dame fut surprise ou dérangée, aucune sensations ou d'émotions négatives se dégageaient d'elle.

-Merci beaucoup Mrs Malefoy...

-Appelez-moi Narcissa, sourit-elle. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider. Si mon expérience vous permet d'avancer, pourquoi vous en priver ?

-Je ne sais pas si mes problèmes sont réglés, mais je me sens mieux maintenant que j'ai pu entendre quelqu'un qui avait vécu quelque chose d'aussi difficile que moi...

-Je serais toujours là pour ma famille, et vous faites désormais partie de cette famille ! De part la naissance de ce petit lutin, mais aussi pour avoir sauvé mon fils...

-Sauf votre respect, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a sauvé.

-Non, Hermione, vous lui avez montré le bon chemin, le chemin de la vérité et de la liberté en le faisant vous aimer. Et ça, jamais je ne l'oublierais. C'est grâce à vous qu'il a pu se défaire de ses liens avec le coté sombre de la magie, et rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir dans la vie. Maintenant, reposez-vous. Je vais envoyer un de vos amis vous apporter quelque chose à manger et ensuite vous dormez.

Elle sortit de la chambre, ferma doucement la porte et se retrouva face à Harry Potter qui, au contraire d'elle-même, avait la mine soucieuse, les traits tirés. Elle le salua et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Vous devriez lui apporter quelque chose à manger, elle doit être morte de faim depuis son dernier repas ! Elle a grande besoin de repos aussi. Je vais voir mon fils, ne la brusquez pas, elle a besoin de réfléchir encore un peu.

Puis elle s'en fut, laissant le jeune homme devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers aussi vite et aussi élégamment que son rang le permettait. Malgré toutes ses dires contre l'éducation des Sang-Pur, elle ne pouvait changer son éducation a elle, qui était déjà trop ancré en elle. Elle prit sa cape de voyage, mit son chapeau et ses gants puis sortit sa baguette avant de transplaner à l'hôpital.

Elle marcha dans les couloirs, la tête haute et le regard froid qu'elle savait si bien faire, se faisant dévisager par le personnel comme par les patients. Certains, complètement fou ou simplement stupide, osaient l'approcher pour l'insulter de Mangemort. D'autres se contentaient de la regarder de haut en bas et de passer leur chemin. Depuis que Drago avait été placé ici pour ses soins, elle s'était habituée à ce genre de réactions, mais chaque regards, chaque air de dégoût étaient comme des poignards dans le cœur que Merlin lui enfonçait. De façade, elle gardait le même air supérieur et impassible, mais à l'intérieur, elle n'en pouvait plus de l'amalgame.

Quand elle arriva devant la porte de son fils, elle vit un médicomage en sortir et s'approcha de lui, soucieuse de ce qu'il faisait ici, alors que le jeune home ne recevait ses soins que des infirmières.

-Docteur Collins ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle abruptement.

-Mrs Malefoy, je suis content que vous soyez ici. Il faut que je vous parles, c'est urgent. Pouvons-nous aller dans mon bureau ?

-Bien entendu ! Répondit-elle sans une seconde d'hésitation. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Il la fit entrer dans son bureau et la fit asseoir sur un des fauteuils présent dans la pièce. Il s'assit lui même derrière son bureau et croisa ses mains sur celui-ci.

-Mrs Malefoy, il faut que je vous pose quelques questions.

-Bien sûr, posez-moi toutes les questions qu'il sera nécessaire. Mais n'est-ce pas le docteur O'Connell qui devrait s'occuper de mon fils ?

-Normalement. Seulement le docteur O'Connell a dût s'absenter pendant quelques heures, je l'a remplace donc pendant ce laps de temps. Ne pouvant pas laisser son patient sans surveillance, elle m'a gentillement demandé de le prendre en charge. J'ai bien entendu accepté. Mais ne vous inquiété pas, je connais le dossier, il est entre de bonne main, sourit-il.

Narcissa hocha la tête, heureuse de savoir que Megan s'occupe très bien de Drago et qu'elle prend très au sérieux son cas.

-Depuis combien de temps votre fils est-il dans le coma exactement ? Dit-il soudain, faisant sursauter quelque peu la blonde qui était partie dans ses pensées.

-Et bien c'est sa petite-amie, Miss Hermione Granger, qui l'a trouvé près d'elle et inconscient. Nous ne savons pas exactement comment cela s'est produit, mais nous avons agit aussi vite que nous le pouvions.

-Et pendant combien de temps a-t-il reçu des coups ?

-Pendant à peu près quatre mois. Mais je ne comprends pas, Megan m'avait déjà posé toutes ses questions, je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez retirer de mes réponses, une seconde fois. C'est une perte de temps énorme.

-Mrs Malefoy, votre fils a été admit dans le service comme l'un des blessé les plus grave de cette hôpital. Il a de nombreuses contusions, sans parler des plusieurs commotions et des os brisé dans son corps. Bien entendu, la plupart de ses blessures sont déjà presque guéri mais nous ne savons pas combien de temps il va rester dans le coma. Son cerveau a été beaucoup endommagé par le sortilège Doloris et donc il lui faudra un peu plus de temps pour se rétablir.

-Mais vous pensez qu'il se remettra parfaitement de tout ceci ? Demanda-t-elle soudain anxieuse.

-Pour ce qui est de la blessure physique, il n'y a aucun doute : il sera parfaitement guérit. Pour ce qui est du mental, nous ne savons absolument pas comment il sera à son réveil. Nous avons une chance sur trois qu'il se réveil soit amnésique, soit déficient mentale qui influencera ses problèmes moteurs ou bien il se réveillera sans dommage et pourra reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé.

Elle porta la main à son cœur. Son fils ne pourrait peut-être pas se souvenir de sa vie, ou même perdre l'usage de son corps.

-Savez-vous quand il va se réveiller ?

-Heureusement oui. Nous avons fait la procédure habituelle, c'est-à-dire lui transfuser une potion anti-sommeil, pour le réveiller en douceur. Il ouvrira les yeux dans la soirée, si tout se passe bien.

La mère du blond s'avança sur son siège, ahuri. Tous les jours elle venait à son chevet, espérant qu'il se réveille et qu'elle puisse enfin revoir les yeux gris qu'elle aimait temps chez lui.

-Lucius Malefoy, son Mangemort de mari, avait lui aussi les yeux gris. Cependant, autant les siens étaient plutôt gris foncé, presque ordinaire, ceux de son fils était d'un gris presque argenté. De plus, ils changeaient de couleur selon son humeur, passant d'un gris presque blanc quand il était heureux à un gris orage quand il était furieux. Ils l'hypnotisaient chaque fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux.

-Donc on sera fixé assez rapidement sur son état ?

-Et bien, il faudra procéder à quelques test, mais oui, nous seront fixé demain au plus tard.

-Mais pourquoi le réveiller aussi tôt si le problème est grave ? Dit-elle soudain furieuse qu'on ne prenne pas son avis avant de faire des choses comme celles-ci.

-Voyant son état s'améliorer de jours en jours, nous avons convenue, avec le docteur O'Connell, qu'il était temps de le réveiller, ou alors il risquerait de plonger dans un coma beaucoup trop profond où il ne pourrait sans doute pas revenir.

Elle se repassait la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec le docteur Collins. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer son fils ne pas retrouver tout son être entier, et pas seulement l'un ou l'autre. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle attendait qu'il se réveilles, pour être sûr qu'il aille bien.

Il était allongé dans son lit, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, un bandage autours de son crâne et beaucoup d'autres protégeant les onguents sur les plaies de toutes infections. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et ne put que constater sa froideur peu naturelle.

-Mon chéri, il faut que tu te réveilles en bonne santé, et sans problème. Hermione ne va pas bien, elle a besoin de toi et ton fils a besoin de toi. Je sais que tu souffres là où tu es, mais il faut que tu dépasse ça encore une fois pour ce petit bonhomme et sa maman qui ne font que t'attendre. Elle dépérit de jour en jour, et même si je lui ai dis de se nourrir et de dormir, elle a tellement peur de le perdre comme elle a faillit te perdre, deux fois, et par ce qu'il s'est passé avant son accouchement. Elle est terrorisé et tu es le seul dont elle voudrait réellement la présence. Elle t'aime vraiment, tu sais. Je ne le pensais pas, mais en la voyant dans un tel état, je ne peux que m'en rendre compte. Elle qui, d'après tous ses amis, est si forte, n'est plus qu'une boule de nerfs. Elle ne dort plus, trop occupé à surveiller votre enfant de jour comme de nuit. Réveilles-toi mon fils... Je t'aime...

Ronald Weasley était dans le jardin de la propriété Malefoy depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, devant l'étang qui abritait plusieurs espèce de canard et d'oie qui volaient ou pataugeaient à leur guise. Il était assit, les chevilles croisé, les coudes sur les genoux, le menton sur ses avant-bras. Son regard parcourait l'horizon embuée où des nuages lourd et sombre laissaient de temps à autre filtrer de léger rayons de soleil qui se reflétaient dans sa chevelure de feu.

Des larmes de tristesses dévalaient ses joues depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, ne pouvant contrôler le flot de pensées qui l'assaillait et qui ne montrait qu'une seule chose dans son esprit : Hermione.

Il savait qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu, il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait, au moment où il aurait du. Mais il ne pouvait cesser de se morfondre. Après tout, elle était la seule qu'il avait jamais aimé. Il l'a trouvait belle à chaque heures du jour ou de la nuit, la trouvait intéressante et intelligente, gentille, serviable, adorable, aimante. Ses cheveux en broussailles, ses tâches de rousseur sur son petit nez rond, ses lèvres pleine et charnue en cœur, ses yeux noisettes pétillants de malice et d'intelligence. Il aimait ses défauts comme ses qualités et avait tant de fois imaginé sa vie avec elle dans le futur, qu'il se sentait comme abandonné par la seule chose qu'il croyait le maintenir en vie.

Il s'en voulait tant de ne pas avoir sut passer outre sa timidité, il aurait été à la place de cette fouine, il le savait. Mais Harry lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il avait fait le con. Malgré son attrait pour la jeune fille, il était sortit avec une autre fille moins belle, moins intéressante ou intelligente. Moins Hermione, tout simplement.

Il se frotta le visage de ses deux mains avant de prendre une poignée de cailloux à coté de lui et de les jeter avec force dans l'étang en poussant un cri de rage. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être enfin heureux ? Depuis toujours il s'était sentit indésiré. Il savait que lors de sa naissance, sa mère voulait une fille, qu'elle avait eut après lui. Il avait cinq grand frère qui avait réussit leur vie plus que leurs parents n'avaient imaginé, et lui n'était qu'un raté. Il ne savait pas s'il allait avoir ses ASPICS, ne savait pas quel métier il voulait faire, ni même s'il pourrait avoir une famille à lui. Après tout, tout le monde lui tournait le dos selon lui.

Il était maintenant allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux clos, laissant la pluie emmener les reste humide de son désarroi. Les gouttes d'eau se mélangeait à ses larmes qui n'avait cessé de couler depuis le moment où son père était repartit après lui avoir parler.

 _-Ron ? Avait dit Mr Weasley._

 _Le jeune homme était venu se réfugier seul dans les jardins immense de la demeure, ne voulant voir personne et surtout pas ceux qui le prendrait en pitié. Mais son père était venu le rejoindre. C'était rare quand il pouvait en profiter seul alors il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas vexer cet homme qu'il aimait tant._

 _-Ron, pourquoi es-tu partit si vite ? Je peux rester avec toi ?_

 _-Hum._

 _Il n'avait clairement pas eut l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit, n'ayant pas vraiment la tête à ça. Il l'avait entendu plus qu'il ne l'avait vu s'asseoir à coté de lui. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils avaient scruté les lieux, sans rien dire. Puis au bout de quelque temps, il avait enfin ouvert la bouche pour parler à son dernier fils._

 _-Tu sais Ron, je n'ai connu que ta mère alors je ne peux pas vraiment t'être d'un grand secours, mais..._

 _-Non s'il te plaît ! Ne me sors pas le speech banal sur l'amour ! « Tu t'en remettra », etc., avait-il dit, acide._

 _-Ce n'est en aucun cas mon intention. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. J'en suis conscient. Mais je sais aussi que, même avec tout ce que vous avez traversé, Hermione te veux à ses côtés. Et tu n'es pas là._

 _-Je ne peux pas ! Je l'aime ! La voir avec son fils, le fils de Malefoy, savoir qu'il l'a touché là où je n'ai que rêvé de le faire, savoir qu'il l'a embrassé, câliné, chouchouté... Je m'en veux tellement. Et je sais que je ne peux pas faire machine arrière et ça me tue !_

 _-Tu vas devoir faire en sorte de vivre avec, de tourner la page. Tu ne pourras pas rester toute ta vie à vouloir une femme que tu n'auras pas. Oui tu l'aimes. Et alors ? N'y-a-t-il pas d'autre femme sur terre ? N'y a-t-il pas d'autre personnes capable de faire battre ton cœur ? Tu es un garçon merveilleux, chacun de mes fils sont merveilleux et personne, pas même Malefoy, ne pourra dire le contraire. Tu a fais une erreur avec Hermione, tu t'en remettra avec le temps certes. Mais ça va prendre du temps ! Mais elle n'y est pour rien si tu n'as pas réussis à faire tes choix au bon moment. Elle n'a pas à pâtir de cette situation._

 _Le rouquin n'avait rien dit. Il savait tout ça, et pourtant il n'arrivait physiquement pas à être dans la même pièce qu'elle sans avoir des visions d'elle et Malefoy dans toutes les situations qu'il s'était imaginé vivre avec elle : se chatouiller, se faire des câlins enlacé sur un couvre lit en lisant des magasines et en rigolant, rencontrer officiellement ses parents, voir son ventre s'arrondir avec son propre enfant à l'intérieur..._

 _Il avait ravalé difficilement ses larmes qu'il ne voulait pas laisser échapper devant son père et avait soufflé un bon coup._

 _-Je pense qu'il faut que tu mettes tes sentiments de côté, au moins le temps qu'elle aille mieux. Elle a besoin de son ami, de l'ami qu'elle a toujours eu et qu'elle aura, j'espère, toujours._

 _Puis il était partit en direction du manoir, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour parler avec ses enfants, mais à force de l'habitude, il avait prit le plis. Bill et Charlie lui ayant mené la vie dur étant petit avec les amourettes en tout genre, il était roder. Bien que pour Ron, il ne s'agisse pas d'une amourette, mais bel et bien de son tout premier amour de jeunesse._

Des bruits de pas le sortirent de ses pensées et il retint encore une soupir. Jamais il ne serait tranquille. Tout le monde voulait le voir, pour soit lui remonter le moral, soit pour l'enguirlander de ne pas être présent pour la lionne.

Il ne voulait voir personne. Seulement sentir l'eau imprégner ses vêtements, le froid le glacer jusqu'aux os. Ainsi, il ne pensait plus à sa minable petite vie, mais à la rudesse du vent et aux intempéries qui lui balayait les mauvaises pensées.

-Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il pleut à torrent et tu reste allongé dans la boue comme un miséreux ! S'écria la jeune fille. Tu vas attraper la Dragoncelle à rester là !

Il ne répondit pas, c'était la dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaité voir maintenant. Elle faisait remonter beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenir qu'il essayait en vain d'oublier. Il n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Seuls ses bras croisés derrière sa tête attestaient qu'il n'était pas mort.

-Ron s'il te plaît, rentres ! Imagines la tête que fera ta mère si elle ne te vois pas revenir à temps pour le goûter, toi qui adore manger ses petites pâtisserie.

-Lavande, casses-toi ! Rugit-il enfin.

-Mais...

-Dégages ! Tu en as assez fais ! Tout es de ta faute ! Si tu ne m'avais pas sauté dessus il y a quelques mois, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé ! Et je serais avec Hermione en ce moment même !

Il s'était levé et s'était rapproché du visage de son interlocutrice. Jamais il n'avait été si en colère contre quelqu'un. Il voulait qu'elle parte, qu'elle ravale sa mine déconfite et ses yeux tout luisant de larmes.

-Je te signal que tu aurais pu me repousser, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne t'ai obligé à rien.

-Quoi ? Ne m'obligeait à rien ? Tu t'aie collé à moi comme une sangsue, tu m'agrippais avec tes bras comme un strangulot, je ne pouvait plus respirer ! Toujours à me suivre comme un chien, m'appelant « Ron-Ron » ! Non mais franchement !

-Je ne te permets pas ! Si tu n'avais pas voulu de moi, tu n'avais qu'à me repousser, cracha-t-elle elle même furieuse à présent. Je ne t'ai pas lancé de sortilèges, tu étais tout à fait capable de refuser alors cesse de dire n'importe quoi et de rejeter la faute sur les autres parce que c'est entièrement de ta faute ce qu'il t'arrive. Depuis la première année tout le monde savait que vous vous aimiez et pourtant tu n'as jamais fait le premier pas, tout ceci est entièrement de ton fait. Tu as eu six ans pour le lui avouer et au lieu de ça tu as préféré sortir avec une fille que, visiblement, tu n'aimais pas, que tu répugnais même ! Tu es un lâche de la pire espèce ! Tu insultes Malefoy, mais lui n'a pas attendu aussi longtemps pour oser affirmer ses sentiments à Hermione, contrairement à toi qui a préféré faire l'autruche plutôt que d'assumer ce qu'il ressentait !

Elle pleurait. Elle savait que Ron avait toujours aimé Hermione, mais elle avait aussi pensé qu'avec un peu de temps et d'amour de sa part, il l'oublierait et ressentirait plus que de la tendresse envers elle. Le fait qu'il ne l'apprécie même pas, qu'il la supporte à peine et qu'il la dégrade ainsi lui faisait vraiment du mal.

Elle s'en fut avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit et rentra en pleure dans le manoir. Elle courut dans les escaliers, passant devant Ginny qui la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au tournant du couloir.

La rouquine haussa les sourcils, peu habituée à la voir dans cet état. Elle descendit dans la cuisine où sa mère s'affairait à faire ses succulentes pâtisserie. Elle mit un tablier et s'approcha d'elle.

-Ginny, peux-tu me passer la farine, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Molly sans la regarder.

Elle trouva un sachet dans un des nombreux tiroirs de la cuisine aménagé et le lui tendit. Elle réfléchissait encore à Lavande partant en courant dans les couloirs sinueux quand sa mère la rappela à l'ordre.

-Ginny ? Mais bon sang, si tu es là pour regarder la pluie tomber tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, tu me sera tout aussi utile, s'exclama sa mère.

-Excuses-moi maman, mais avec tout ce qu'il se passe autours d'Hermione, je suis un peu chamboulée...

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normale, ce n'est qu'une passade. Quand j'ai accouché de Bill j'étais presque aussi jeune qu'elle et j'avais une peur bleue de ne pas pouvoir faire mon travail de mère correctement. Et sachant qu'elle doit en plus vivre avec la hantise des Mangemorts en cavale ou encore de Drago à l'hôpital.

-Je sais, mais tout de même, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi paniqué que tout à l'heure quand elle a retrouvé... le bébé dans les bras de Harry.

Elle ne lui a toujours pas donné de nom ? Demanda la mère de la jeune fille.

-Non, bien qu'il serait temps. Ça fait déjà presque deux semaines entières qu'elle a accouché et n'a toujours pas de prénom pour ce petit bout de chou. Enfin plutôt le petit monstre ! Il n'arrête jamais de pleurer, sauf quand il est bercé... M'enfin, Hermione est bien trop faible pour le bouger sans cesse dans ses bras.

-C'est normal qu'il pleure Ginny, avec ce qu'il a vécu avant même sa venu au monde, je m'étonne même qu'il ne soit pas mort...

-Maman ! Comment tu peux dire ça ? S'écria la rouquine.

-Écoutes, tu sais très bien que j'aime les bébé ou tout êtres vivants ! Mais ce petit avait de très infimes chance de s'en sortir. Voyons la vérité en fasse : après ce que sa mère avait vécu, puis la grossesse accéléré pour enfin finir sur l'accouchement qui a tout de même duré plus de deux heures, ce n'est pas anodin !

-Heureusement qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave, je ne sais pas ce qu'aurait été la vie d'Hermione sans ce petit trésor...

-C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment beau, dit sa mère en bougeant la tête de haut en bas et fermant les yeux. En même temps, avec des parents comme les siens, il ne pouvait qu'être magnifique.

-Dois-je en comprendre que ceux de Harry et moi ne seront pas aussi beau ? Se vexa-t-elle en ayant un mouvement de recule.

-Ginny, je ne répondrais certainement pas à ta question puisque je ne veux savoir la réponse que dans quelques années ! Répondit-elle en regardant sa fille les sourcils froncés et la spatule en bois pointé sur son ventre. Je veux que ceci reste un « No Man's Land » jeune fille !

-S'il te plaît ! Ne me mets pas plus dans l'embarras ! D'accord ne pas avoir de bébés à mon âge, je comprends tout à fait. Mais un « No Man's Land », qui signifie clairement un « No Harry Land », certainement pas, je serais majeure le 11 août, donc je pourrais faire ce que je souhaites.

-Ginevra Cedrella Weasley ! S'écria la femme rondelette. Pour faire quoi que ce soit, tu attendras le mariage.

-Maman, ce temps là est révolu, quand tu sais que tous tes enfants ont déjà goûté les plaisir de la chair, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu es une fille, et puis Ron l'a déjà fait ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Non oublie Ron, rit la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, tu sais pourquoi Lavande ne va pas bien ses temps-ci ?

-Absolument pas. D'ailleurs, je la trouve vraiment exécrable cette jeune fille. Elle ne me plaît pas du tout. Et savoir qu'elle est déjà sortit avec mon Ronald me donne des sueur froides...

-Elle est très gentille. Certes elle peut avoir des tendances un peu extrêmes, surtout vis-à-vis des vêtements ou des garçons, mais elle est vraiment très agréable quand elle veut. D'ailleurs, c'est la seule qui arrive à supporter Ron.

Soudain, la jeune fille se frappa le front. La lumière venait de se faire au moment même où elle avait dit sa dernière phrase à sa mère. Il était évident que c'était à cause de Ron ! Lavande éprouvait encore tellement de sentiments vis-à-vis de lui que c'était la seule personne capable de la faire souffrir à ce point. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait une discussion avec son frère sur comment parler correctement aux filles qui avaient la stupidité de l'aimer.

Narcissa posa sa tête sur sa main et quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Elle embrassa les doigts de son fils avant de caresser son visage paisiblement endormit. Même ainsi elle le trouvait beau. Il était son unique fils, la prunelle de ses yeux, l'air qui remplissait ses poumons, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était le sien. Elle n'imaginait pas la vie sans lui. Sans lui en entier !

Elle avait reposé son front contre le dos de la main de son fils et s'était presque assoupie quand elle sentit un mouvement dans sa paume. Elle releva la tête et regarda ses doigts qui bougeait légèrement. Elle se leva et se rapprocha de son visage, cherchant un signe de son réveil, puis elle vit ses yeux papillonner avant de s'ouvrir d'un coup.

* * *

Et voilà! C'était le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. J'espère que ça vous a plut, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review!

Selon vous, **Drago va-t-il se réveiller sans séquelles? Ou va-t-il avoir de grave problèmes de santé? Comment Hermione va réussir à gérer ses angoisses et à gérer sa nouvelle fonction de maman?**

Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais poster, mais je pense que je ferais tous les dimanches, étant donné que c'est mon seul jour de repos!

Je ne posterais pas ce dimanche, mais le dimanche prochain je pense... Et si tout de fois je ne pourrais pas poster, je vous le dirais sur ma page "Ocelena fanfiction".

Bisous à tous,

Ocelena


	2. Chapitre 2:

Salut les Loulous! Nous sommes Dimanche, et qui dit Dimanche dit: NOUVEAU CHAPITRE!

Et en effet, je suis de retour en ce merveilleux Dimanche froid et humide avec le second chapitre donc de ma deuxième fiction (Enfin, pour les pointilleux/se, le suite de la première).

Au cas où je ne vous l'aurais pas dis, tous mes chapitres vont avoir pour titre des titres de films qui définissent plutôt bien les situations des personnages dans les chapitres. Attention, pas le film en lui-même mais simplement le titre.

Vous avez été plutôt nombreux à lire mon premier chapitre, mais seulement deux personnes m'ont laissé des reviews, je ne peux donc pas vraiment savoir si ça plaît ou non.

Je vais donc de ce pas vous donner le deuxième chapitre, que j'espère vous aurez plaisir à lire, et on se retrouve en bas!

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Merlin ?**

Molly avait été ouvrir la porte du Manoir, Narcissa étant à Sainte-Mangouste auprès de son fils, et elle avait pu accueillir le médicomage qui allait s'occuper de Hermione et de son fils. Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer et referma derrière lui.

-Bonjour Docteur O'Connell ! Dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Bienvenue dans le Manoir Malefoy. Puis-je vous débarrasser ?

-Merci, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai beaucoup d'autre personne à aller voir, je ne peux pas m'attarder ici plus que je ne dois. S'il vous plaît, veuillez me montrer où se trouve ceux que je dois ausculter.

La mère de famille pinça les lèvres et se redressa sous le ton employé par cette femme médecin qui la regardait de haut. Elle devait sûrement appartenir à une famille d'aristocrate vu la façon qu'elle avait de se déplacer, de parler ou encore de se tenir. Elle portait une jupe crayon, qui lui arrivait au genoux, d'une couleur marron boueux, une chemise crème rentré dans celle-ci en dessous de la poitrine. Chaussée d'escarpin de la même teinte que sa jupe, elle marchait avec élégance et grâce. Ses cheveux noir grisonnant étaient attachés en un chignon banane des plus banale, lui donnant l'air austère.

Mrs Weasley la conduisit jusque devant la chambre de la jeune Gryffondor et frappa doucement à la porte. Une voix faible leur répondit et elles entrèrent rapidement dans la pièce sombre, voulant à tout prix assister à l'entretien des deux femmes.

-Miss Granger, je me présente : Megan O'Connell. Dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Je serais votre médicomage attitrée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je suis venu sous la demande de Mrs Malefoy. Aussi, je sais que vous êtes une cliente qu'il faut prendre au sérieux.

-Bonjour Docteur. Je vous présente mon fils nouveau-né.

-Quel est le nom de ce petit ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

-Il n'en a pas pour le moment. Le père étant à l'hôpital pour problème de santé, je ne peux évidemment pas prendre cette décision seule.

-Oui, je m'occupe moi-même de Mr Malefoy. Je vais d'ailleurs aller voir le médicomage qui s'occupe de lui en mon absence. Bien ! Je vais avoir quelque questions à vous poser en premier lieux avant de commencer l'auscultation.

-Bien sûr ! Je vous en prie, posez-moi toutes les questions qu'il vous faudra, dit-elle avec un sourire tendu.

-Mrs... dit la médicomage en se tournant vers Molly.

-Weasley ! Mrs Weasley.

-Bien Mrs Weasley, je vous prierais de bien vouloir quitter les lieux. Comme vous n'êtes pas de la famille, vous ne pouvez assister à l'examen, j'en suis navré. Secret professionnel.

Molly sortit de la chambre, non sans un regard vers Hermione pour s'assurer que tout allait bien se passer, mais cette dernière l'avait rassurer d'un coup d'œil.

-Bien, quand avez-vous mangé pour la dernière fois ?

-Il y a quelques heures, je dirais deux ou trois tout au plus.

-Qu'avez-vous mangé ?

-Pas grand chose, je me force plus qu'autre chose, pour faire plaisir à mes amis, mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

-Dites-moi explicitement ce que vous avez mangé, au morceau de pain près, s'il vous plaît.

-J'ai bu une petit soupe de légume avec quelques croûtons de pains grillé et un petit morceau de fromage.

-Depuis votre accouchement, combien de temps avez-vous dormis ?

Je... Pourquoi me demandez-vous des questions comme ça ? Se brusqua-t-elle.

Répondez seulement à la question.

-J'ai dormis environ trois ou quatre heures directement après mon accouchement, puis deux heures par jours tout au plus...

-Et quand est né votre fils ?

-Il y a treize jours, à trois heures cinquante six du matin pour être exacte.

-Votre fils dort-il bien ?

-Il dort presque tout le temps, et quand il ne dort pas il mange ou il pleur.

-Mange-t-il correctement ?

-Oui, je ne peux pas lui donner le sein, je n'ai pas de lait, mais Molly... Mrs Weasley, ajouta-t-elle voyant qu'elle ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait, lui prépare un biberon toutes les trois heures.

-Comment sont ses selles ?

-Pour avoir rencontré de nombreux bébé, je dirais normales.

Elle notait tout dans son petit carnet, raturant et réécrivait. Elle posa sa plume et son calepin sur son sac et se leva, baguette en main.

-Bien ! Je vais vous demander de vous allonger et de rester inerte.

La brunette obéit et s'allongea les bras le long du corps, le regard fixé au plafond. Elle attendit que la médicomage finisse de la scanner avec sa baguette et lorsque celle-ci se rassit en face d'elle, elle se rassit confortablement, le dos contre les oreillers.

-Approchez votre enfant, je vous prie.

Elle refit la même chose avec le petit garçon, et effectua les premiers gestes : lui plier les jambes, les bras, l'asseoir, le mettre debout et tester ses capacité auditive, puis nota tout une nouvelle fois. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la nouvelle maman et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je peux vous rassurer tout de suite : votre bébé n'a aucunes séquelles. Mrs Malefoy m'avait déjà prévenue de ce qu'il s'était produit peu avant l'accouchement et il n'y aura pas de problème plus tard à cause de ça, votre enfant est en parfaite santé.

La jeune fille souffla de contentement. Son bébé n'était donc pas en danger de ce coté là, elle sentit comme un petit poids libérer ses frêles épaules.

-Par contre, pour ce qui est de vous, je vous recommande grandement le repos le plus possible. Il vous faut vous restaurer beaucoup plus que ce que vous mangez ! Des fruits, des légumes, des féculents, du sucré -ça vous donnera de l'énergie- et beaucoup de vitamine ! Si vous n'avez pas de lait c'est simplement parce que vous êtes sous alimenté et donc ne pouvez produire quelque chose à partir de rien.

-Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir ! J'ai beau me coucher, je suis tout le temps en train de me retourner dans mon lit ! Je pense à beaucoup trop de choses, des pensées qui remuent dans ma tête à longueur de journée.

-Je vais donc vous prescrire une potion de sommeil, ainsi que de nombreuses vitamines en complément. Il est possible que durant les semaines qui vont suivre, vous preniez un peu de poids.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

Et bien vous avez vécu une grossesse en accélérée. Vous n'avez donc pas pris vos kilos de grossesse comme toutes femmes, mise à part les quatre premiers mois mais je vous assure que ce n'est rien par rapport au reste de la grossesse. Aussi, ne soyez pas inquiète si votre corps rattrape le retard en prenant un peu de poids, en ayant quelques piques d'hormones qui pourront influencer votre humeur, etc. Tout ce qu'une femme enceinte devrait vivre, finalement ! Néanmoins, c'est possible aussi que vous n'ayez rien de tout ceci, ce n'est que supposition. Mais si cela s'avère exacte, au moins vous seriez prévenue.

Elle sortie une feuille qu'elle remplit et signa avant de relever de nouveau la tête vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci regardait son nouveau-né avec amour, soulagée qu'il n'ait rien.

-C'est vraiment un très bon choix d'attendre le retour du père avant de lui trouver un nom.

-Merci, d'une part je veux que Drago prenne part mais aussi parce que je n'ai aucune idée de quoi lui donner... Je fais une piètre mère, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama-t-elle en riant jaune.

Non, vous êtes une jeune mère, tout simplement. Et pas la plus jeune que j'ai connu. En ce qui concerne votre accouchement, Narcissa m'a dit qu'au niveau de vos parties tout avait été bien traité ou recousu par ses soins, mais je souhaiterais que quand vous irez mieux vous passiez me voir dans mon bureau à Sainte-Mangouste, pour que l'on fasse le point sur tout ceci.

-Bien entendu Docteur. Merci encore de vous être déplacé pour moi, je vous en suis reconnaissante !

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Maintenant, tâchez de vous reposez. Je vais donner cette liste à l'un de vos amis pour qu'il ou elle vous fasse suivre les indications. Pour le sommeil, essayez de dormir en même temps que votre enfants, c'est généralement plus pratique, et n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide pour la nuit. Quelqu'un peut le surveiller pendant que vous dormez, vous êtes en sécurité ici, sourit-elle.

Narcissa devait en avoir dit beaucoup plus que les agissements des Mangemorts à son encontre, se dit la jeune fille, pour qu'elle sache qu'elle avait du mal à se séparer de son fils. Cependant elle ne dit rien, trop heureuse que tout aille bien pour le petit être qui gisait endormis à coté d'elle.

Le docteur s'en alla et croisa Harry dans les escaliers. Elle l'interpella alors qu'il montait dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie.

-Excusez-moi Mr, êtes-vous... Vous êtes Mr Potter ? Remarqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-En effet, qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux qu'une étrangère se trouve dans la demeure.

-Excusez mon manque de politesse, je suis le Docteur O'Connell, le médicomage qui vient d'ausculter votre amie Miss Granger.

-Enchanté ! Alors comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit-t-il.

-Et bien pour tout vous dire, elle ne va pas fort. Elle a grand besoin de repos et de nourriture. Elle n'a pas de réel soucis de santé, mais sa sous alimentation et son refus de sommeil pourrait avoir de lourde conséquences sur son métabolisme.

-Je vois... Lui avez-vous prescrit quelque chose ?

-Tout à fait, je voulais donner ceci à une personne qui fera en sorte qu'elle suive bien les recommandations. Et, connaissant votre degré d'amitié, je pense que vous pourrez tout à fait le faire.

Elle lui tendit l'ordonnance et il la lu bien attentivement. Il fronça les sourcils et releva la tête dès qu'il eut fini.

-Elle n'a pas d'autre potions ? Seulement celle de sommeil et de vitamines ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Elle n'en a absolument pas besoin. Mais il faut vraiment qu'elle suive ce qu'il y a écrit, c'est pour son bien !

Et qu'en ait-il du bébé ?

-Le bébé va parfaitement bien. Bien qu'épuisé par ce qu'il à vécu alors même qu'il était encore dans le ventre de sa mère, il n'a aucune séquelles et pourra donc grandir comme un petit garçon tout à fait normal.

-Vous m'envoyez ravit ! Ce sont des jours plutôt sombres qui viennent de s'écouler et j'avoue que je suis épuisé !

-Mr Potter, vous venez de vaincre le Lord Noir le plus puissant que notre monde est connu ! Même Grindelwald n'était pas aussi puissant que lui ! Vous imaginez la puissance !

-Pas besoin d'imaginer, répondit-il acerbe.

-Dans tous les cas, je vous félicite ! Vous nous avez tous sauvé, et le monde magique devrait vous en être reconnaissant pour toujours !

-Merci mais je ne souhaites pas avoir de gloire éternelle ou quoi que ce soit, juste vivre ma vie sans les feux des projecteurs sur moi !

-Je comprends très bien ! Je suis désolé, mais il faut que je m'en aille. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr Potter, et n'oubliez pas ce papier ! Dit-elle en montrant du doigt l'ordonnance.

-Plaisir partagé, au revoir Docteur O'Connell.

Il la regarda partir et soupira de soulagement. Il détestait vraiment tous ces fans qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de parler de sa « célébrité ». Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, et voulait simplement vivre sa vie comme le sorcier type : avoir une femme, des enfants, une belle maison, un travail qui lui plaît, des amis qu'il aimait et même peut-être un petit chien.

Arthur retrouva Molly dans la salle à manger, assise sur l'une des nombreuses chaises en bois. Elle avait le regard vitreux et humide et triturait son tablier encore recouvert de farine. Il s'approcha d'elle et pencha son visage vers celui de sa femme.

-Chérie ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle se mit sur ses pieds d'un bond et regarda son mari, les yeux ronds de surprise. Elle n'avait entendu personne arriver.

-Rien...

-Molly, je te connais depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour ne pas savoir que tu n'es pas bien, que quelque chose te tracasse.

-C'est Hermione. J'ai voulu assister à la consultation avec ce Docteur O'Connell, mais elle m'a viré ! Moi ! Molly Weasley !

-Mais tu n'es pas de la famille de Hermione, c'est tout à fait normal, dit-il doucement.

-Mais tous les étés et tous les noël elle vient à la maison. Elle fait partie de la famille... Mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas pour elle... Merlin que je me sens nulle ! Qu'ai-je fais de mal, Arthur ?

-Calmes-toi ! Tu n'a absolument rien fait de mal ! Hermione t'adore, tu le sais bien ! Mais en ce moment, elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme et je penses qu'elle n'avait pas la force de s'opposer au médicomage, voilà tout.

-Tu penses ? Dit-elle en faisant la moue, comme une petite fille.

-Mais bien sûr, ma chérie ! Tout le monde t'adore ! Tu es la deuxième mère de tous les copains et copines de nos enfants ! Tout le monde adore venir chez nous grâce à ce que tu as réussit à faire de notre petit taudis, sourit-il. Un petit paradis familiale où tout le monde se sent chez lui et se sent bien !

Il l'a prit dans les bras et lui embrassa la tempe avant de lui faire poser sa tête sur son épaule. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient mariés, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et elle lui avait donné sept merveilleux enfants.

Elle releva la tête et embrassa doucement son époux, mettant tout son amour dans son baiser. Elle sourit contre sa bouche quand elle sentit quelque chose contre sa cuisse qui n'était pas la quelques minutes auparavant.

-Mr Weasley ! Après sept enfants vous me trouvez encore à votre goût ! Rit-elle en lui prenant les joues et en l'embrassant plus fougueusement encore.

Il répondit à son baiser en la collant davantage à lui quand un un bruit de verre brisé s'entendit à l'entrée de la salle à manger.

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps et rougirent quand ils aperçurent Ginny, Bill et Percy. Ceux-ci avaient la mines dégoûté et déconfite d'avoir put assister à un moment aussi intime entre leurs parents.

-Pitié papa, maman ! S'écria Percy alors qu'il devenait tout aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Vous pourriez être plus discret ! C'est dégoûtant !

-Dit donc papa, tu n'as pas perdu la main à ce que je vois, lança Bill, haussant les sourcils de manière provocante.

Ginny quant à elle, essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle venait de voir et commença à ramasser les bout de verre du magnifique vase qu'elle venait de brisé.

-Merlin... souffla-t-elle, comme en état de choc.

-Mais enfin ! Vous croyez que vous êtes venu au monde comment vous sept ? S'exclama Molly devant tant de stupidité de la part de ses enfants.

-Mais... Vous... Je ne peux même pas en parler, chuchota sa fille en fermant les yeux tellement elle était gênée.

Elle courut dans la cuisine et jeta les débris dans l'évier avant de monter à toute vitesse dans sa chambre dont elle claque la porte.

Percy et Bill avait regardé leur sœur déguerpir comme un lapin, les laissant seuls avec leur parents. Une tension de gêne pesante était présente et personne ne disait mot.

-Bon, j'ai des choses à faire, je vais vous laisser reprendre les choses où vous en étiez ! Mais si possible, j'ai assez de frères et sœur ! À plus les vieux ! Lança Bill avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Bill.. commença Molly avant qu'il ne parte.

Elle était furieuse contre son fils aîné mais ne put le rattraper. Aussi se tourna-t-elle vers son autre fils, lui faisant les yeux noirs.

-Je t'en prie maman, je ne veux plus en parler, je suis assez traumatisé comme ça ! Surtout quand papa a... peu importe ! Dit-il en filant lui aussi.

Molly se tourna vers son mari les mains sur les hanches, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il rit sous cape et se rapprocha d'elle en la prenant pas la taille.

-Laisse-les, comment aurais-tu réagis en voyant tes propres parents ainsi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Probablement pas comme ça ! Par Godric que ses enfants son puérils... soupira-t-elle.

-Que dirais-tu de monter dans notre chambre, à l'opposer d'ici et de continuer ce que nous faisions ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

-Arthur ! Le sermonna-t-elle. Nous sommes au beau milieu de l'après-midi !

-Justement, répliqua-t-il en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, le faisant miroiter pour le plaisir de se faire désiré, puis lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner vers les escaliers de service qui menait aux étages dans toute la discrétion possible.

Dans son bureau à Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore faisait les cents pas. Des pensées en tout genre tournaient en boucles dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse correctement réfléchir. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, le monde était sauvé. Mais un problème de taille persistait : la fuite de nombreux adeptes. Si ce n'était que les rafleurs en tout genre, il n'aurait pas eu à s'inquiéter outre mesure, mais il s'agissait des plus dangereux Mangemorts du défunt Lord Noir, et il savait très bien qu'il allait vouloir continuer sur la lancé de leur maître.

-Albus, vous avez demandé à me voir ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall en entrant dans la pièce circulaire.

-Minerva, je crains que l'on ne puisse pas laisser les fuyards s'en tirer ainsi. Il nous faut agir, où ils le feront et nous ne savons ni où, ni comment.

-Que proposez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

-Il nous faut trouver l'endroit où ils se cachent. Étant donné que le ministère est sous le contrôle de Kingsley, nous pourrons avoir toutes les ressources disponible pour nous aider dans la traque de ces malfrats.

-Allez-vous demander à Potter de vous aider ?

-Il me semble nécessaire de les trouver au plus vite, alors toute aide sera la bien venu. Et je pense que Harry pense comme moi. Je suis même surpris qu'il ne soit pas déjà venu ici me demander l'autorisation de commencer les recherches. Ou peut-être les a-t-il commencé sans mon accord, murmura-t-il comme pour lui même.

-Albus, je ne penses pas que Potter ait envie plus que cela de retourner à la traque au mages noirs.

-Minerva, je sais que Harry veut vivre une vie paisible et dans l'anonymat, mais il sait aussi qu'il ne pourra pas être en sécurité tant que Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Yaxley et Jugson. Et sûrement de nouvelles tête que nous ne connaissons pas encore traverseront le pays librement.

-Mais Potter a tout de même droit à du repos ! Pendant toute sa vie il n'a eu de cesse de contre-carrer les plans de Vous-Savez-Qui !

-Justement, Minerva, tant qu'il est encore en colère, nous devons nous servir comme d'une arme de destruction massive. Après tout, il est élu sans qui Voldemort n'aurait pu mourir !

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil face au directeur et se frotta les yeux. Elle en avait assez tous ces problèmes. Ils avaient combattus touts ensemble, avaient vaincu, et maintenant, il fallait recommencer. Elle avait l'impression que ça ne finirait jamais.

-Très bien, mais c'est la dernière fois que vous lui demandez quelque chose comme ça Albus. Il a droit à une vie sans chasse à la magie noire.

-Sauf s'il décide de faire carrière en tant qu'Auror, dit-il en riant.

-Nous verrons ça. En attendant, je refuse d'être celle qui le lui demandera. Je ne peux décidément pas renvoyer se garçon dans la gueule du loup. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Merlin ? Se pleigna-t-elle.

Puis elle sortit du bureau, en laissant le vieux professeur seul. Elle n'avait pas été pour que le jeune Potter vive avec son oncle et sa tante, qui étaient des êtres odieux envers lui, et à raison mais Albus ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il participe au tournois des trois sorcier, qui avait coûté la vie à Diggory tué par Voldemort et la présence de Harry à permit à ce dernier de revenir à la vie, mais Albus ne l'avait pas écouté. Et encore une fois, il ne voulait pas prendre en compte son avis. Elle sentait les problèmes se profiler, mais ne pouvait rien faire, elle n'avait pas autorité sur tout ceci. La seule chose qu'elle savait : cette histoire ferait beaucoup de mal autours d'elle.

Dumbledore, qui était resté assis, réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de demander à son jeune protégé de faire une mission aussi dangereuse. Même s'il avait parut contraire aux dires de McGonagall, il était tout à fait d'accord avec elle : le garçon avait déjà trop souffert. Mais il était le seul, avec quelques personnes rare dans ce monde, à pouvoir attraper définitivement la vermine de Mangemorts.

Il prit un parchemin et une plume puis commença à écrire d'une manière légère et arrondie. Une fois la lettre finie, il demanda à Fumseck de la porter à la personne dont le nom était écrit sur l'enveloppe et de revenir avec la réponse au plus vite. Le Phoenix prit son envole et passa au travers de la fenêtre ouverte du bureau de son propriétaire avant de s'éloigner dans le ciel dont la couleur commençait à décliner vers le rose orangé, signe d'un couché de soleil proche.

De la douleur. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il s'était endormit sur le lit de sa mère, près de sa petite-amie, la mère de son fils. Il s'était sentit lourd et avait perdu pied dans une immensité noire, sans fond ni lumière. Il entendait ce qu'il se passait autours de lui, mais ne pouvait ni bouger, ni ouvrir les yeux, ni parler.

Il avait sentit comme des secousses à un moment, de légers coups, et malgré tout ses efforts pour ouvrir les yeux, ils restaient résolument clos. Il avait alors entendit une voix. Sa voix. Elle lui disait de se réveiller, elle le suppliait de ne pas la laisser, elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Il essayait de suivre sa voix, comme un chemin de cailloux au travers d'une grande forêt. Malheureusement, la piste lui était encore caché.

Il ne savait combien de temps il était resté prisonnier de son esprit, mais il savait que des gens comptaient sur lui. Il avait entendu des médicomages, des infirmières ou encore sa mère. Il avait beaucoup entendu sa mère, comme si elle restait toujours à ses cotés. Elle lui avait parlé de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

Il savait donc tout ce qu'il se passait : les Mangemorts en cavale, le projet des professeur pour les élève et le sort de son fils et de Hermione. Il était très inquiet, sachant qu'elle devait être anéantie par tout ce qu'il c'était passé en peu de temps et que son absence à lui devait lui peser lourdement. Chaque secondes, il essayait de refaire surface, sans succès. Et depuis quelques temps, c'était encore plus difficile.

Il ne savait ce que les médicomages lui avait injecté mais il avait mal encore plus que d'ordinaire. Son corps était traversé par un feu qui le consumait doucement mais sûrement. Il avait entendu sa mère lui dire que ses os allaient se réparer, ses marques s'effacer. Mais la douleur était aussi douloureuse qu'impalpable. Il la ressentait, bien qu'elle ne soit vraiment là, comme des douleurs fantômes. Certaines fois, celles-ci diminuaient, et il se doutait qu'une potion d'anti-douleur était utilisé ou encore que les dites potion pour réparer ses os avait été oublié à l'heure précise.

Puis, il avait sentit comme une douce chaleur dans le bout de ses doigts. Il avait légèrement bougé et avait sentit une main dans la sienne. Il savait que c'était sa mère, il reconnaîtrais son odeur n'importe où. Du jasmin avec une légère touche d'essence de narcisse.

Il avait eut la tête qui tournait et il avait enfin pu ouvrir les yeux. Sa vision était d'abord trouble, puis il distingua enfin les détails du plafond qu'il regardait : les différents point noir ou blanc, les trait délimitant les carrés de béton et de carrelage, les néons qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit sa mère debout près de lui, les larmes dans les yeux, mais ne coulant pas pour autant, lui tenir la main et lui sourire tendrement.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui caressa la joue. Elle ne savait pas si tout allait bien dans sa tête ou dans son corps, mais elle avait été vraiment effrayé de ne pas revoir ses yeux gris magnifique. Tels deux petits lacs, ils la scrutaient, comme pour mémoriser les traits de son visage dans sa mémoire.

-Mère... chuchota-t-il d'une voix rendu rauque par le temps passé sans boire, manger ni parler.

Celle-ci ne pu réprimer un sanglot et porta la main de son fils à son visage, comme pour marquer son odeur sur sa peau et le garder près de lui pour toujours. Il la regarda comme si elle avait un vrai problème mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

-Mère je...

Mais il ne pu finir que son visage se contracta sous une grimace de douleur. Il ne bougea plus, se concentrant sur le point sensible puis rouvrit les yeux sur sa mère qui été tout de suite devenue anxieuse.

-Drago, mon chéri, il faut te ménager. Tu es resté deux semaines entières dans le coma, prends ton temps, nous ne sommes pas pressé, sourit-elle.

-Deux semaines ? Comment vont Hermione et le bébé ?

-Quand je les ai quitté, ils étaient aussi bien qu'ils le pouvaient, je suppose. Le docteur O'Connell est allé là-bas pour les ausculter.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Je viens de te le dire Drago...

-Je ne parle pas physiquement ! Cingla-t-il.

-Et bien, elle est assez retourné. Elle ta retrouvé inerte dans le lit à ses cotés, comment veux-tu qu'elle aille ? Elle ne dort plus et ne fait que veiller sur le petit, ne mange presque plus, sauf une soupe à midi !

-C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du m'endormir... soupira-t-il. Je lui cause plus de soucis qu'autre chose.

-Drago, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Et Hermione ne le pense pas non plus, alors arrêtes de te torturer pour rien. Tu vas te reposer un peu et tu pourras rentrer et être auprès d'elle.

-Je me suis suffisamment reposé, dit-il en sautant de son lit rapidement.

Le mouvement devait être trop rapide puisqu'il vit de gros points noir devant ses yeux et il se sentit partir en arrière. Sa mère le rattrapa comme elle put et le rallongea sur le lit, le cajolant comme s'il était resté le petit garçon de jadis.

-Tu ne tiens pas debout ! Fulmina-t-elle. Tu ne va certainement pas te lever ! Je te l'interdis ! Et sauf avis contraire du médicomage, tu resteras ici !

Elle fronça les sourcils et mit ses mains sur ses hanches pour mettre du poids à ses paroles, imitant à la perfection Mrs Weasley. Elle avait vu cette dernière faire ça à ses enfants et ses derniers faisait toujours profil bas dans ses moments là. Avec un peu de chance, la même réaction se produirait chez son fils.

Seulement Drago, peu impressionné par sa mère, la regarda de haut en bas, comme si elle était folle, retenant une grimace de douleur, devant son air ridicule. En effet, depuis ses onze ans, elle n'avait pas utilisé l'autorité sur lui, et donc n'avait plus aucun poids dans ses décisions s'il ne lui en laissait pas.

-J'ai déjà vu cet air la sur la tête de quelqu'un, mais je ne me souviens plus... dit-il en se grattant le menton, cherchant dans sa mémoire à qui pouvait appartenir cette posture. Merlin ! Weaslette ! Pourquoi une mimique de la sœur de Weasmoche se retrouve dans cette chambre ? Et pourquoi c'est toi qui la reproduit ?

-Pour commencer, ce n'est pas de Ginny, mais de Molly qu'est inspiré ceci. Deuxièmement, il sont à la maison pour se protéger des derniers Mangemorts en liberté et aussi pour surveiller ton fils et Hermione. Et troisièmement, cela avait un effet vraiment déroutant sur les enfants Weasley ! Alors, je tente le tout pour le tout !

-Ils vivent à la maison ? Mais qui ? Demanda-t-il surprit.

-Tous les Weasley, oui Drago même Ronald, dit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour dire une bêtise, ainsi que Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown, Luna Lovegood, Lupin et Nymphadora...

-Ta nièce ? Tu laisses ta nièce dans notre Manoir ?

-Et aussi quelques professeur viennent manger de temps à autres, puis d'autres personnes de l'Ordre.

Il soupira en se frottant les yeux. Il ne serait jamais tranquille avec Hermione si tous ces Gryffondor étaient eux aussi présent dans sa demeure. Soudain il ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers sa mère en se redressant.

-Quand j'étais endormis j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses et notamment que certains Mangemorts étaient en fuite. Qui ?

Sa mère tressaillit et baissa les yeux vers le sol de la chambre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui demande dès son réveil de telles informations, et c'est à reculons qu'elle lui raconta tout.

-Dolohov, Jugson et Yaxley ont réussit à quitter la bataille en transplanant au bon moment.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout, je le sens. Tu es stressé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

-Mais...

-Mère ! Dit-il d'un coup. Je ne veux pas de mensonge. Je le saurai tôt ou tard, alors dis-le moi tout de suite où tu sais que, si c'est quelque chose de grave, je t'en voudrais.

-Ta tante a aussi réussit à s'enfuir... souffla-t-elle.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, il serra les poings et son regard devint plus froid que jamais. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de rester calme, ce qui affolait les appareils autours de lui.

-Elle... elle est partit quand tu emmenais Hermione à l'étage, dans ma chambre, reprit-elle.

-Comment avez-vous pu la laisser s'échapper ? Hurla-t-il. C'était la première qu'il aurait fallut éliminer ! La plus dangereuse ! Après ce qu'elle a fait à Hermione vous l'avez laissé sans surveillance ?

-Tout le monde était paniqué de ce qu'il se passait. Quand tu l'as emmener en haut, je t'ai suivis ainsi que Mrs Weasley et la jeune Ginny.

-Et les autres alors ? Weasley et Potter ? Que faisait-il ? Bailler au corneille ? Franchement je ne suis entouré que d'incapable !

-Drago je ne te permets pas ! Dit-elle froidement en reculant légèrement.

-Je me contre fou si tu me permets ou pas ! Il y avait minimum une trentaine de personnes faisant partie de l'Ordre et personne n'a pensé à la capturer, l'emprisonner ou même la tuer ? Mais par Salazar vous êtes soit idiots soit inconscient ! Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Devant toi ? Ce qu'elle a fait à Hermione et ce qu'elle a faillit faire à ton petit fils !

Le jeune homme s'était remit debout, ne vacillant plus d'un pouce, la colère lui faisait remonter son taux d'adrénaline dans le corps. Tous ses membres tremblaient de fureur et de rage. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'une mage noire aussi puissante que Bellatrix n'ait pas été contrôlé au moment même où elle avait été stupéfixer. Un des Mangemorts avait du la libérer pendant la panique de l'accouchement.

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que ma propre sœur a fait subir à ma famille ou à des personnes innocente ? Oui nous avons fait une erreur, mais l'erreur est humaine Drago !

-Pardon ? Toi, Narcissa Malefoy-Black, riche héritière, aristocrate et Sang-Pur de surcroît ose se dire humaine au même titre que beaucoup dans le monde ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis née Black, que ma famille à fait en sorte que je ne pense pas par moi-même, que je me suis mariée avec ton père et qu'il a fait partit des Mangemorts que je partage ses opinions ! Je n'ai jamais pensé de telles choses... Seulement je devais le faire croire, où sinon j'aurais pu avoir beaucoup de problèmes... Mais tout de même, elle s'est enfuit et nous ne savons pas comment c'est possible...

-Ce ne serait pas arrivé si je l'avais tué avant ! J'aurais du la tuer quand j'en avait l'occasion plutôt que de la stupéfixer ! Mais quel idiot... cracha-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose d'autre que la porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur O'Connell. Elle entra en souriant à la mère et à son fils.

-Mr Malefoy, comment vous portez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Je vais très bien et je vais de ce pas dans mon Manoir, dit-il froidement.

-Ceci est impossible jeune homme. Nous devons vous faire passer des examens complémentaire que nous ne pouvions pas faire temps que vous étiez dans le coma. Puis nous voulons vous garder en observation cette nuit, pour vérifier que toutes vos fonctions vitales n'ont pas été touché durant vos quatre mois d'emprisonnement.

-D'emprisonnement ? Ricana-t-il abrupt. Je me suis fais traiter comme un animal ! Même ce fichu serpent était mieux traité que moi. Vous savez ce que c'est que de rester debout suspendu à des chaînes pendant quatre mois jusqu'à épuisement ? De se faire taillader de partout tous les jours et de se faire soigner pour se faire encore plus torturer après ? De se faire frapper par son propre père ? J'ai tenue parce qu'ils me guérissaient pour que j'ai encore plus mal après. Jamais mes blessures n'étaient parfaitement guérie et chaque nouvelles tortures étaient pires que les anciennes. Alors « emprisonnement » n'est certainement pas le mot adapté dans ces conditions.

-Non... Bien sûr que non... pardonnez-moi... dit-elle en bégayant.

Il la regarda avec toute la méprise qu'elle lui inspirait. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs de cette femme, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il la trouvait sans intérêt, insipide et froide. Digne d'une sang-pur de grande famille, le genre de personne qu'il détestait.

Sa mère avait blanchit lorsqu'il avait évoqué ce qu'il avait vécu dans la cachots du manoir dans lequel il avait grandit et avait baissé les yeux, fuyant le regard de son fils. Elle se doutait qu'il lui en voulait, même inconsciemment, de n'avoir pu lui venir en aide quand il en avait vraiment besoin.

-Maintenant, si vous pouviez faire vos examens rapidement, histoire que je puisse rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible, ce serait vraiment appréciable, ajouta-t-il, glacial.

La femme médicomage hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Narcissa la retint et lui pressa doucement la main.

-Olivia, s'il vous plaît, avant de partir. Je sais que vous avez rendu visite à Miss Granger avant de venir ici. Comment va-t-elle ?

Drago, qui était retourné sur son lit entre temps, tourna la tête dans la direction des deux femmes, désireux d'avoir des nouvelles de sa petite-amie.

-Et bien... J'ai ausculté la jeune maman et son fils et...

-Bon ! Ça suffit ! Arrêtez de tourner autours du portoloin et dites-nous ce que vous savez ! Merlin que cette femme est incompétente ! Siffla-t-il.

-Mr Malefoy, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été suffisamment discrète sur votre enfermement, mais remettre en question mon travail, ça je ne supporterai pas. Depuis des années vous êtes mes clients, votre famille et vous, je vous ai toujours bien traité et surtout, vous n'avez jamais eu de problèmes ! Alors veuillez rabaisser votre caquet de jeune homme prétentieux. Ce que vous avez vécu n'est en aucun cas de mon fait, alors je vous prie de me respecter, même si vous ne m'appréciez pas outre mesure.

Il la regarda avec haine et dégoût, comme si elle était une déjection sur un trottoir d'une rue moldue malfamée. Cependant, il n'ouvrit plus la bouche et lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle continue dans ses explications.

-Votre fils va très bien. Bien qu'un peu secoué par la façon dont la grossesse s'est déroulé, et surtout finit, il n'a et n'aura aucun problèmes à l'avenir. Il grandira comme un enfant normal. Je vais juste procéder à un suivit pendant un an, peut-être deux, dans le cas où certaines choses m'aurait échappé.

-Merlin, je suis rassuré ! Dit Narcissa en se touchant le cœur.

-Pour ce qui est de la maman, c'est un peu plus complexe. Son corps en lui même n'est pas malade, bien qu'il réagisse durement à la grossesse rapide, mais elle est très fatigué. Et sachant qu'en plus elle ne mange presque rien, ne dort pas et passe son temps à angoisser, ce qui est très mauvais après un accouchement, son état pourrait empirer de jour en jour. Il lui faut absolument du repos et se nourrir convenablement.

-Je connais Hermione, son sommeil elle y tient et elle ne pourrait jamais tenir plusieurs jours sans dormir, contra le blond, encore vexé que la médicomage lui ait rabattu son caquet.

-Mr Malefoy, j'ai moi même posé la question à votre compagne et elle n'a dormit que quelques heures depuis la naissance du bébé, dont seulement deux heures avant vous avoir vu inerte près d'elle.

-Et sans parler du fait qu'elle ne mange pas ! Drago, tout le monde essaie de l'inciter à manger et jusqu'ici, seul Mr Potter à réussit. C'est d'ailleurs aussi grâce à lui qu'elle a bien voulu dormir. Mais il a fallut qu'il reste avec elle pour surveiller ton fils. Elle est tellement effrayée par ce qu'il s'est passé, la fuite des Mangemorts et ton état qu'elle est à bout de force mais ne peut rien faire. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à dormir, Mr Potter la laissé seule afin d'avoir un bon repos, pas entre-coupé par les pleurs du petit. Il était avec nous dans la salle-à-manger et elle à tout de même entendu quand il a pleuré mais ne le trouvant pas à coté d'elle, elle a totalement paniqué et ait descendu en trombe les marches du hall et a courut vers son ami. Elle en a pleuré ! Elle était par terre en serrant ton fils dans les bras, à genoux tellement elle était faible, faisant une crise d'angoisse.

Drago était estomaqué. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Hermione avait toujours été une personne fière et forte qui ne montrait rien de ses faiblesses et surtout qui surmontait les difficultés sans encombres. Seulement après avoir entendu ça, il se rendit compte qu'elle devait se sentir si impuissante face à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle devait se sentir coupable vis-à-vis du bébé, mais aussi de Drago pour ne pas avoir su qu'il était prisonnier, d'avoir laissé les Mangemorts s'enfuir. Puis avait peur que son fils n'ait des séquelles de l'incident, que Drago ne se réveil jamais ou ait de grave problèmes et qu'il ne puisse jamais lui revenir. Bref, il fallait vraiment qu'il retourne auprès d'elle le plus rapidement possible, et il ne savait même pas s'il allait la retrouver dans un bon état. D'après ce que sa mère et la médicomage lui disait, elle était faible et il lui fallait le soutient dont elle avait besoin et l'appuie de celui qu'elle aimait.

-Bon, on va faire un deal. Je passe vos examens à deux mornilles, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, mais je veux rentrer chez moi aujourd'hui.

-Mais mon chéri...

-Non ! Hermione ne va clairement pas bien et elle a besoin de moi. Je suis le seul qui pourrait lui permettre d'aller mieux, et vous le savez docteur. Et puis ça fait deux semaines que je suis ici et je n'ai toujours pas revu mon fils ! Alors si vous ne vous pressez pas, je m'en vais de suite, étant un sorcier libre, j'ai le droit de quitter cet hôpital quand je le souhaite.

La femme le regarda et sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de soupirer et d'agiter la main en signe de reddition. Après tout, le jeune homme avait peut-être raison ! Peut-être qu'en le voyant de retour et en guérison partiel elle pourrait avoir la sensation de confiance et de sécurité et donc le sommeil viendrait sans avoir besoin de potion, et le reste s'écoulerait tranquillement : elle recommencerait à ce nourrir, son corps reprendrait des forces, elle aurait un meilleur moral.

-C'est d'accord. Mais à une condition : je veux que toi Cissa tu viennes tous les jours me faire un débriefing complet des journées : comment ça s'est passé, si elle à dormit, mangé, etc. Mais aussi pour vous Mr Malefoy : si vous n'avez pas de douleur, de maux de têtes, de la fièvre, etc. Je l'ai déjà prévenue qu'elle devra revenir me voir quand elle ira mieux pour faire un point sur son corps. Un accouchement n'est anodin pour personne. Après vos examens, je vous dirais exactement quoi faire avant que vous ne repartiez chez vous.

Elle lui demanda alors de la suivre et tous trois déambulèrent donc en direction de la salle d'examens, où plusieurs médicomages étaient présent baguettes sortit. C'est en marchant dans les couloirs qu'il sentit comme une douleur à la jambe gauche, comme si un couteau lui était planté dans la hanche. Il boita et quand il fut dans la salle, il s'installa sur le fauteuil au milieu de la pièce, avec l'aide d'un des infirmiers présents.

Les médicomages pointèrent alors tous ensemble leur baguette sur lui et prononcèrent des incantations complexe en direction du jeune homme. Drago vit alors des faisceaux lumineux de différents couleur le percuter. Néanmoins, il ne ressentit aucun signe désagréable, au contraire, une douce chaleur se propageait dans son corps. Au bout de quelques secondes cependant, la douce chaleur s'intensifia, si bien qu'il commença à suer à grosse gouttes, pour enfin finir par serrer les dents et écraser les accoudoirs avec ses mains tellement la douleur lui brûlait les entrailles.

Il s'empêcha de crier, mais heureusement que tout s'arrêta d'un coup, un peu plus et son self-control n'était plus. Il inspira et expira de manière saccadée, comme après une course, pendant quelques minutes, se remettant doucement de la torture thérapeutique qu'il venait de subir.

-Il ne vous a pas suffit qu'on me fasse torturer pendant quatre mois sans interruption, il a fallut que vous vous y mettiez aussi ! Cingla-t-il.

-Si vous voulez sortir d'ici avec la confirmation que vous êtes en bonne santé, il vous faut passer par là.

-Vous auriez pu au moins me prévenir ! Trancha-t-il.

La médicomage ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Ce jeune homme était tout aussi arrogant qu'il était hautain. Mais malgré tout, elle le comprenait sur certains points. Il devait être anxieux pour la jeune fille qui l'attendait impatiemment chez lui, avec leur fils, sans vraiment savoir quand ou si il reviendra.

-Bien ! Nous pouvons d'ores et déjà vous dire que mentalement, vous avez toutes vos capacité mentale, dit le premier médicomage à sa gauche, celui dont le faisceau était orange.

-Pour ce qui est des organes, idem. Ceux qui avaient été un peu endommagé ont été cent pour cent reconstitué, dit à la lumière bleu.

-Pour toutes les petites blessures externe et présente sur votre épiderme, elles ont toutes été plus ou moins guéris. Vous allez sûrement avoir quelques petites cicatrices à certains endroit ou encore des reste de grosse coupure pendant encore quelques jours, notamment ce petit strip sur votre joue, dit celui au faisceau vert.

-Vous êtes docteur, pourquoi ne pas guérir mes petites éraflures ?

-Pour celle-ci nous préférons faire le temps. Vous aviez beaucoup de mal à vous remettre, et ce même avec les potions. Aussi, nous avons conclu qu'il ne fallait plus utiliser de potion à l'avenir, après vous en avoir donné autant et lancé des sortilèges.

-Pour ce qui est de vos os, j'ai pu remarquer que vous avez l'os de la hanche partiellement déboîté. Bien entendu, ceci n'est pas un problème grave en soit, mais ça peut être vraiment douloureux pour vous sur du long terme. Je vais donc vous remettre ça en place, mais vous allez devoir marcher avec une canne pendant quelques jours après ça, lança celui du faisceau violet, comme blasé.

-Et bien faites-le maintenant ! J'ai déjà mal, alors maintenant ou après, je ne vois pas une grande différence.

Le médicomage s'avança, l'allongea davantage et le mit sur le coté. Il lui prit la jambe en dessous du genoux, le ramena vers sa poitrine et appuya d'un coup sec sur la hanche. Le jeune homme serra les poings et ouvrit grand la bouche en fermant durement les yeux. Mais déjà la douleur était partit et désormais, il pouvait tendre sa jambe correctement.

Il entendit alors un « clac » sonore, comme si quelqu'un venait de refermer une porte. Il se rendit compte alors que c'était sa hanche quand il ressentit une grosse douleur lancinante au niveau de la tête du fémur.

-C'était vraiment nécessaire ? Souffla-t-il, fatigué par toutes ces simagrées.

-Vous souhaitiez peut-être rester avec votre hanche déboîté et ainsi risquer de perdre l'usage de votre jambe ? Un os déboîté entraîne un frottement sur le cartilage de la hanche, qui entraîne des infection, comme la gangrène, qui entraîne une opération lourde avec un succès seulement de soixante pourcent.

Le blond marmonna dans sa barbe, n'aimant pas être remit à sa place de quelque manières que ce soit. Il se rassit doucement, une douleur lancinante descendant dans sa cuisse et son mollet.

-Même si ce que vous m'avez fait me donne une douleur presque dix fois supérieur à celle d'origine, je souhaites retourner chez moi. Alors préparez les papiers, je veux être sortit dans trente minutes où alors je m'en vais sans.

Il fit un signe à sa mère pour qu'elle s'approche de lui, et sans attendre les réponses des médicomages s'appuya sur elle et retourna dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Arthur et Molly étaient allongés sur le lit qu'ils occupaient depuis qu'ils vivaient au Manoir Malefoy, enlacés et aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour lorsqu'ils avaient fait cette balade à Poudlard durant leur scolarité et étaient chacun rentré à pas d'heure.

-Tu te souviens la première fois que l'on a eut un rendez-vous ? Demanda doucement Arthur à sa femme.

Et comment que je m'en souviens ! Tu m'avais fais faire une balade nocturne, sous le ciel étoilé d'Écosse. J'étais rentré à plus de quatre heure du matin. La grosse dame m'avait d'ailleurs sermonné à se sujet pendant plusieurs semaines.

-Toi ça va ! Rigola le père de famille. J'avais croisé Apollon Picott. J'en porte encore les marques ! Quel homme complètement dérangé !

-C'est vrai qu'il ne t'avait pas loupé, rit-elle sous cape. Mais tu l'avais cherché ! Influencer ainsi un élève plus jeune que toi ! Franchement Arthur.

-Mais Molly chérie, tu aimes être influencée par moi non ? Dit-il d'un ton taquin avant de tirer les couvertures sur eux.

Molly explosa de rire en sentant les doux baisers de son mari dans son cou ainsi qu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Celui-ci se transforma en gémissement quand l'homme caressa doucement les cuisses et les hanches de sa bien-aimée. Ils allaient recommencer leur ébats quand on frappa doucement à la fenêtre de la chambre.

-Merlin que je déteste ça ! Nos enfants sont tous adultes, et nous ne pouvons même pas trouver un seul petit moment rien que pour nous ! Soupira-t-elle avant de rabattre les couvertures sur le lit et de se lever en direction de la fenêtre, sa nudité ne la gênant pas outre-mesure.

-Sauf qu'il nous faut plus qu'un « petit » moment rien qu'à nous pour faire ce que nous voulons faire ma chérie ! Lança-t-il en se mettant dans une position lascive, comme pure provocation et incitant à la luxure.

-Arthur ! S'exclama-t-elle, faussement choqué avant de rire doucement et de revenir, la lettre en main, se dandinant sensuellement en se rapprochant de son mari, aussi nu qu'elle.

-Mrs Weasley ! Seriez-vous en train de m'aguicher ?

Elle s'assit sur à califourchon sur lui, secouant légèrement l'enveloppe devant elle, comme pour s'éventer. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et sourit.

-Si tu veux cette lettre, il va falloir que tu sois très sage, susurra-t-elle.

-Au contraire ! Je veux être un mauvais garçon ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se relever d'un coup, d'entourer sa taille de ses bras et de la basculer sur le lit, se mettant sur elle. Nous lirons cette missive lorsque nous serons disposés à le faire. En attendant, je vous réserve quelque chose de beaucoup plus... distrayant, chère Miss Prewett !

Mrs Weasley posa alors l'enveloppe cacheté de Poudlard sur la table de nuit et tira une nouvelle fois la couverture sur l'amour de sa vie et elle même, recréant le petit cocon d'amour et de luxure qu'ils s'étaient fait en quelques heures d'ébats enragés.

Dans sa chambre, Ginny ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose que ce qu'elle avait vu dans la salle-à-manger. Elle revoyait encore son père et sa mère dans les bras l'un de l'autre, beaucoup trop collé l'un à l'autre pour que ce ne soit qu'un rapide câlin, ou qu'un rapide bisous.

-Gin ? Demanda quelqu'un à la porte.

La jeune fille ne répondit que par un grognement plaintif, la tête enfoncé dans son oreiller. Elle avait sentit son matelas bouger quand la personne s'était assise à coté d'elle, mais ne voulait en aucun cas rouvrir les yeux de ce cauchemar si vivace.

-Gin, soupira alors l'intrus. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu sois dans un tel état ?

Elle secoua la tête, peu encline à dire quoi que ce soit sur l'incident. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : oublier. Oublier les mains baladeuse de son père, les joues rouges de sa mère, et la protubérance qu'elle avait entre-aperçu sous le pantalon de son père. Elle voulait se crever les yeux.

-Franchement Ginny, je ne vois pas ce qui à pu te mettre dans un état comme ça. Rien de grave ne s'est produit à ce que je sache.

-Rien de grave ne s'est produit ? Répéta-t-elle en se relevant d'un coup, se mettant assise devant son interlocuteur. Je viens de voir mes parents se peloter dans la pièce où nous prenons nos repas tous ensemble, et pour toi ce n'est rien ? Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais ce sont mes parents Harry ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie de voir ces choses la se produire entre eux! C'est... c'est beurk ! Dit-elle en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

Son petit ami la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle boudait dans son coin, snobant tout le monde et ne voulant rien faire d'autre que de se cacher éternellement dans son coussin ? Comme le pensait le garçon avant qu'il ne vienne s'enquérir de son état, rien d'important ne s'était passé. Néanmoins, il ne put que ressentir un frisson de gêne intense en pensant au parent de la jeune fille en train de faire des choses d'adulte.

-Tu sais, tes parents ont eut sept enfant. Tu le savais qu'il avait déjà fait des choses ! Je ne vois en quoi c'est un drame ! Bon, je suis d'accord que ça peut être un peu déstabilisant pour toi, mais il faut passer au dessus. Sinon tu ne vas pas arrêter de penser à ça. Fait autre chose, change toi les idées ! Et puis, je préfère avoir eut à assister à ça que de voir quelqu'un mourir ou se faire torturer devant mes yeux, sourit-il.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai tellement honte ! Je ne pourrais jamais plus regarder ma mère dans les yeux. Je verrais toujours cette scène dans mon esprit quand je les verrais tous les deux s'embrasser, se toucher ne serait-ce que le bras ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Oui mais Gin, maintenant il faut grandir ! Tu as presque dix-sept ans, tu n'es pas idiote et tu sais parfaitement que tes parents ne se regardent pas dans le blanc des yeux pendant des heures ! Eux aussi ont droit de faire des...

-De grandir ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la Potter ? Que pour toi je ne suis qu'une gamine ? Fulmina-t-elle. Peut-être que tu préfère quelqu'un de plus âgé ? Tiens ! Pourquoi pour cette pouffe de Lavande ? Ou non tiens : Millicent Bullstrode. Oh non j'ai encore mieux que ça ! La fille la plus stupide et la plus insignifiante de l'histoire de la magie : Cho Chang.

-Laisse-là en dehors de ça ! Ce qu'il s'est passé quelques années plus tôt ne te regarde pas, que je sache ! Alors arrête avec tes réflexions et reste à ta place, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai rien fais, elle n'a rien fais si ce n'est de tomber amoureuse de moi ! Je n'ai absolument pas demandé d'avoir un toutou qui me suit partout, en plus de ma chouette qui dort avec moi quasiment à chaque fois !

-Ça ne me regarde pas ? Mais c'est ton passé et je suis ta petite amie ! Alors si ça me regarde ! Parce que tu insinues que je ne suis pas assez mâture pour toi ! Alors peut-être qu'une autre fille pourra être plus mâture que moi ! Va rejoindre tes centaines de prétendantes qui n'en n'ont que pour ta fortune, ta célébrité et ton nom !

Il se leva, appréciant que moyennement le discours de la jeune fille. Il la regarda, tout aussi en colère qu'elle.

Elle ne se démonta pas, et au contraire, le fixa avec encore plus de de haine dans son regard. Jamais ils n'avaient eu de dispute, jamais ils ne s'étaient parlé ainsi.

-Je te signal quand même que tu faisais partie de ce genre de fille avant de commencer à traîner avec Ron, Hermione et moi et de me connaître ! Facile de critiquer, mais parfois il faut savoir balayer devant sa porte. Alors oui, pour le coup je te trouve vraiment immature avec tes enfantillage ! Tu devrais être heureuse que tes parents soient encore comme ça l'un envers l'autre après tant d'année ! Dit-il glacial.

-Mais oui Potter, enfonce la lame encore plus profondément ! De toute façon tu ne peux pas me comprendre, tu n'as pas vécu ça, lança-t-elle.

Au moment où les mots étaient sortit de sa bouche, elle les regretta. Le brun se raidit, choqué et blessé. Elle venait de lui lancer un coup en plein cœur, sans penser aux conséquences.

Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche, se leva et s'avança vers lui, tendant une main vers son petit-ami.

-Harry je...

-Non. Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas connu ça, et ne le connaîtrai jamais pour la simple et bonne raison que mes parents sont mort. Merci, au moins je sais ce que tu penses. Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit pour aujourd'hui.

Puis il sortit sans lui laisser le temps de s'excuser. Elle n'imaginait même pas à quel point il était affecté par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le jeune homme savait qu'il y avait des choses qu'il n'allait jamais vivre, Voldemort lui ayant prit tout ce qu'il aurait pu chérir : ses parents. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, il était profondément meurtrit. Mais surtout envieux de tous ses amis qui, eux, avaient encore leur famille. Lui n'avait plus personne, hormis ses amis.

Il descendit les escaliers et sortit de la demeure, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il avançait sur le sentier du Manoir quand il vit deux silhouettes qui traversèrent le portail en fer forgé. Il sortit sa baguette et se mit en position de défense automatiquement, prêt à appeler du renfort en cas de besoin et prêt à se défendre.

Les médicomages avaient donné une canne à Drago pour qu'il puisse se déplacer correctement, le temps que sa hanche cesse de lui faire mal. Malgré les protestations du garçon, ils n'avaient pas cédé et même sa mère s'était ligué contre lui.

Narcissa les avait fait transplaner devant les grilles de son Manoir, après avoir récupéré tous les effets personnels de son fils, et ils s'avançaient désormais sur le chemin de graviers qui remontait vers le porche imposant de leur demeure.

De loin, ils virent quelqu''un stoïque, les attendant de pied ferme. Narcissa l'avait prévenue que plusieurs personnes résidaient chez lui, mais il fût plus que surprit de voir le survivant, baguette à la main, lui barré la route de sa propre maison.

-Malefoy ? Lança-t-il surprit.

-Potter.

Le brun avait les yeux ouvert comme des soucoupes, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce que le Serpentard vienne dès aujourd'hui. Il le pensait encore dans le coma, sa mère à son chevet, comme depuis qu'il avait été emmené d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Tu es déjà... Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il, abaissant sa baguette vers le sol.

-Mieux que je le pensais après ce que j'ai vécu. Pourquoi, je t'ai manqué ? Lança-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Harry leva les yeux aux ciel. Décidément, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, même en deux jours, et était resté le même petit con arrogant et fourbe. Comment sa meilleure amie avait-elle pu s'enticher d'un homme comme lui ? Enfin un homme, le mot est gros.

-Tu n'as pas idée ! Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas pour moi que je suis content.

Le blond savait pertinemment de qui il parlait. Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Dans quel état il allait la retrouver, comment, sa réaction. Il angoissait, même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, comme toujours, dû à son éducation stricte.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas nous laisser passer ? Ne faisons pas traîner les choses plus longtemps, elle à assez attendu comme ça.

Le brun se décala pour laisser passer le blond et sa mère. Il les suivit tranquillement, oubliant même pendant quelques instants la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Ginny.

Il entrèrent dans la demeure, et Harry ferma derrière lui. Le blond avança dans le hall, entendant des bruits qu'il n'entendait d'habitude absolument pas. Intrigué, il passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte menant au salon.

Ce qu'il vit le surprit au plus haut point. Plusieurs têtes rousses étaient présentent dans son salon ainsi que de nombreux visages connu, qu'il avait vu à Poudlard mais aussi dans les journaux.

Tous tournèrent la tête quand il entra, suivit de sa mère et du survivant, et un silence de mort très pesant l'assourdit. Ils avaient tous des visages surprit, ou encore dégoûté. Il n'avait pas dit un mot que déjà une homme roux se posta devant lui, le jaugeant de toute sa hauteur.

Il était aussi roux que Weasley, aussi pâle et aussi grand, peut-être même plus. Il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse, et le regardait de haut, comme attendant quelque chose venant de la part du blond.

-On se connait ? Demanda Drago, avec sa froideur et son tact habituel.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, et balaya du regard le jeune homme en face de lui, comme pou chercher quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui.

-Je t'ai posé une question, cracha-t-il.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a bien pu te trouver ! Dit-il soudainement.

Le visage du blond se ferma et il se raidit, son dos bien droit. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. La façon dont il parlait mais surtout, l'insinuation.

-Pardon ? D'une part je ne sais absolument pas qui tu es et tu ne te présente pas. Ensuite, tu m'insulte sous mon propre toit ? Je ne crois pas que tu saches bien dans quoi tu te lances, trancha le Serpentard, la moutarde lui montant au nez.

-Je suis Charlie Weasley. Deuxième fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley. Et, par la blondeur de tes cheveux et à tes yeux gris, je devine facilement que tu es Drago Malefoy.

-Mais combien êtes-vous au juste ? S'écria Drago, en tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour compter les têtes rousses.

-Assez pour te faire taire si tu manques encore de respect à ma famille, petit morveux, dit-il n'appréciant que très peu le sous-entendu.

-Bon que ce soit clair, dit alors le blond, en s'approchant encore plus du roux, leur nez se touchant presque. Tu es ici chez moi, dans ma maison, à bouffer à mes frais, dormant dans mes lits, te lavant avec mon eau. Si je voulais, je pourrais te faire sortir d'ici un bon coup de pied au cul. Alors si tu ne cesse pas tout de suite ton concours à celui qui pissera le plus loin, ça peut très mal se finir pour toi. Je gagne toujours et encore plus en terrain allié, peu importe que tes amis soient ici ou pas. Alors soit on recommence sur de bonne base et dans ce cas j'oublie que tu viens tout juste de me mettre en colère, soit tu continue sur ta lancé et je pourrais enfin libéré toute cette colère que je retiens depuis que je me suis réveillé, puisque apparemment, ce n'est pas très bon pour moi. Et sachant que j'ai passé deux semaines allongé dans un lit d'hôpital sans voir la femme que j'aime et qui a besoin de moi, sans voir mon fils et à me faire trimballer de tous les côtés par des vieux médicomages tous plus fous les uns que les autres, j'en regorge. Alors ?

Drago avait dit ça presque en chuchotant, ce qui rendait sa menace encore plus effrayante. En cet instant, Narcissa ne put que constater qu'il ressemblait à son père, et cela ne l'enchantait guère. Cependant, elle savait que Drago avait aussi ses limites. Autant avec ceux qu'il n'aimait pas il pouvait être le pire des fléaux, autant avec ses amis et ceux qu'il aimait, il était aussi doux et aimant qu'elle même. Malgré cela, elle ne put retenir un frisson de peur de courir sur la totalité de son corps, ne sachant que trop bien de quoi était capable son fils.

Elle s'approcha de lui, posa une mains chaude et quelque peu tremblante sur son épaule, pour l'inciter au calme. Après tout, ils allaient devoir tous cohabiter pendant elle ne savait combien de temps et il valait mieux pour tout le monde que tout se passe au mieux.

-On joue les petits coq, à ce que je vois. Très bien, je veux bien « partir sur de bonne base » Malefoy. Mais je reste sur mes positions, je ne sais absolument pas ce que Hermi te trouve.

Puis il sortit de la pièce, comme si de rien. Le jeune homme blond, encore en colère, balaya la salle du regard. Il ne voyait pas sa petite-amie et se tourna vers le survivant qui lui montra le hall d'un mouvement de tête. Il le suivit sans rien dire, boitant à cause de sa hanche et de sa canne.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il presque aussitôt.

-Elle est toujours dans la chambre de ta mère. Mais avant que tu n'y ailles, il faut que je te parle, dit-il en le retenant pas le bras, le voyant commencer à se diriger vers les escaliers.

-Je t'écoutes Potter, mais fait vite.

Pendant les deux semaines où tu n'étais pas là, elle n'a pas vraiment été bien. Je pense que ta mère a du t'en parler un peu. Néanmoins, il faut que tu m'aide à faire en sorte qu'elle dorme et qu'elle mange, sinon, ça pourra tourner au vinaigre.

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-il en ne comprenant pas l'expression du brun.

-Ça pourrait mal aller pour elle. Je pense que le fait que tu sois là, elle pourra plus facilement se détendre et se remettre sur pied. Mais ne sois pas dur avec elle, elle a beaucoup souffert pendant ces quelques jours.

-Potter, je ne suis pas un truand ! C'est Hermione, pas n'importe qui. Je serais là pour elle autant qu'elle en aura besoin. Compte sur moi pour la faire se remettre aussi vite que je le pourrai.

Puis il se détacha de la poigne de l'élu et monta doucement les escaliers, la claudiquant toujours de marche en marche. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles. Il était stressé de la voir, alors qu'il devrait être heureux.

Il n'eût pas le temps de tourner à l'angle qu'une autre tête rousse arriva devant lui, le bousculant presque.

-Vous pourriez faire attention... Malefoy ?

Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux avec son pouce et son index. Pourquoi Merlin ne l'aimait-il pas ? Et pourquoi faisait-Il tout contre lui ? La benjamine des Weasley était l'une des personnes qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir, et comme par hasard, il tombait sur elle au détours d'un couloir.

-Weasley, dit-il sèchement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle, choqué.

-Je te signal tout de même que c'est chez moi, et que j'ai encore le droit de me promener dans mon Manoir comme je l'entends ! Bon sang, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir avec tout ce monde chez moi soupira-t-il en se massant la tempe de sa main libre.

-Mais tu devais encore être dans le coma, non ?

-Mais ouvre les yeux ! Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je ne le suis plus ! Alors arrête de me bassiner avec ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui à me faire chier ? Hurla-t-il.

-Ah non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus ! J'en ai assez que tout le monde s'acharne contre moi ! J'en ai plus que marre de tout ça ! Foutez-moi la paix par Godric ! S'écria-t-elle en balançant les bras dans tous les sens, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Weaslette, je te signal que c'est toi qui viens me faire chier avec tes question futiles !

-Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot ? C'est vraiment comme ça que tout le monde me voit ? Comme la petite rouquine écervelé et gamine du groupe ?

-C'est un peu ce que tu renvois en agissant de la sorte en tout cas, cingla-t-il.

Puis il la laissa là, seule dans le couloir, des larmes pleins les yeux. Alors Harry disait vrai, elle était une gamine, au même titre que de nombreuses filles caractérielles. Elle ne méritait pas un petit ami comme le sien, et encore moins après avoir dit les choses ignobles qu'elle lui avait dit.

Elle descendit les marches, la tête complètement envahi de pensées noirs et pleines de tristesse. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle s'excuse auprès de son amoureux, elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal et encore moins le perdre.

Après un long moment où Drago avait marché dans le corridor, il arriva enfin devant la porte de chambre de sa mère. Ce qui aurait du lui prendre quelques secondes, lui avait prit plusieurs minutes. Son cœur s'accéléra quand il approcha sa main de la poignée, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Il avait soudain un peur bleue de ce qu'il trouverait derrière lui. Et si ses sentiments avaient changé ? Et si tout ce qu'il avait vécu pour la jeune fille ne l'avait pas au contraire éloigné d'elle ?

Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le battant. Il fallait qu'il y aille. Il fallait qu'il voit sa future femme et son fils. Il ne connaissait même pas le prénom de la chair de sa chair, et lui attendait derrière la porte, son courage s'envolant comme de la poussière sous un coup de vent. Il agita son bras libre, comme pour faire revenir le sang dans son membre qui, pourtant, ne l'avait pas quitté.

Puis, dans un élan, il frappa à la porte de la chambre aussi doucement que possible, tout en restant audible pour la personne de l'autre coté. Il n'entendit rien pendant quelques secondes, et pensant que la jeune fille et le bébé devait sûrement être en train de dormir, il ouvrit lentement la porte.

La première chose qu'il vit fut Hermione, une grande chemise de nuit crème lui arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles, debout près du lit à baldaquin, essayant de se tenir debout, un main agrippant le lit. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, et faisait un effort considérable pour faire quelques pas en direction de la porte.

En entendant les coups frappés à la porte, elle avait alors lancé un « entrez ». mais ça n'avait pas du être assez audible pour la personne, aussi avait-elle essayé de se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte d'elle même. Seulement ça s'était révélé plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait.

Alors qu'elle s'était retenue au baldaquin, essoufflée et toute tremblante, elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Elle avait levé la tête péniblement et son cœur avait manqué un battement en voyant qui se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre. Elle porta une main tremblante à sa bouche qui s'était ouvert en un « O » parfait, puis la tendit devant elle, comme pour essayer de savoir si c'était un mirage et se laissa lentement tomber à genoux, ne pouvant plus supporter son propre poids ainsi que le flots de sentiments qui l'assaillaient.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plût et que vous avez hâte de lire le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine!

Dans le prochain épisode: Un dîner qui ne se passe pas comme prévu, une enveloppe qui va tout remettre en question, une prise de conscience énorme d'un des personnages...

Comme d'habitude j'ai envie de vous dire: Petite Review? Allez, ça prend deux petites minutes de mettre ce que vous avez (ou pas) aimé dans ce chapitre ou les autres...

Gros bisous à tout le monde et à Dimanche prochain,

Ocelena


	3. Chapitre 3:

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord je tiens absolument à vous dire à quel point de suis désolé! Je devais poster il y a de ça quelques semaines (même quelques mois) et malheureusement, une chose en entraînant une autre je n'ai pu le faire comme je le voulais. J'ai eu quelque petits soucis personnels qui ont totalement effacés de mon esprit cette fiction. Et quand enfin les choses ce sont un peu arrangées, je n'avais pas du tout d'inspiration pour la suite des événements de cette histoire. Enfin bref, je comprendrais que beaucoup d'entre-vous décide de ne plus me suivre, je ne vous en voudrais pas, loin de là.

Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je pourrais poster, étant en même temps sur une autre fiction qui me demande beaucoup de temps et surtout de mon travail qui est assez prenant lui aussi. Donc j'essaierai de poster à rythme régulier, mais je ne sais pas si cela sera toutes les semaines. Dans tous les cas, même si cela me prendra plusieurs mois, je vais bel et bien finir cette fiction, ne vous inquiété pas!

Je vous laisse donc avec ce troisième chapitre qui j'espère, vous feront un peu oublier les semaines à attendre en vain la venu de ce petit croissant chaud, et on se retrouve en bas.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le retour du Sorcier**

Drago vit la jeune fille se laisser glisser au sol, les mains cachant son visage, des sanglots la secouant de toutes parts. Il s'approcha aussi rapidement d'elle qu'il le put, laissant tomber sa canne au sol, et se mit à côté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. À son contact, il se sentit tout de suite mieux. Ses craintes ridicules fondirent comme neige au soleil, et il la berçait doucement, essayant de calmer ses pleures.

-Par Merlin, Drago... souffla-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Je suis là, tout va bien. Je ne m'en vais plus, je te le promets. Je suis là, dit-il doucement en lui embrassant les joues, les cheveux et les épaules.

-J'étais tellement inquiète... Tu m'as tellement manqué... Je suis désolé..., hoqueta-t-elle, le regard fuyant.

-Mia, regarde moi !

C'était la première fois qu'il lui donnait un surnom comme ça, et d'ailleurs personne ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi, mais ni elle ni lui n'en était choqué ni n'en avait cure. Cela la faisait se sentir importante à ses yeux.

-Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça ! S'exclama-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle avait les yeux brillant de larmes. Il la serra dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi affaiblit, aussi frêle. Dans ses bras, elle semblait être une poupée de chiffon, sans force. Il l'aida à se relever tant bien que mal, malgré la douleur à sa hanche qui s'était quelque peu renforcé, et la déposa tendrement sur le lit.

-Allonge-toi... murmura-t-il.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui caressant le visage et lui enlevant les cheveux qui collaient sur ses joues humides. Elle était plus pâle que jamais. Ses yeux n'étaient que des billes noisette sans autre expression que la terreur pure ainsi qu'une pointe de soulagement. Il eût un pincement au cœur en imaginant ce qu'elle avait du vivre pendant ces semaines jours.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, traçant des lignes imaginaire sur son visage, comme pour se souvenir de chaque parcelles de son corps et de sa peau. elle scrutait la moindre parcelle de peau, le moindre grain de beauté, la moindre pellicule de sueur, comme perdu dans un rêve. Puis, comme se souvenant de quelque chose de très important elle se détourna de lui.

Prenant difficilement appuie sur ses mains, elle s'approcha d'un espèce de petit panier blanc remplit de couverture. Elle le prit délicatement et le serra contre son cœur, avant de prendre la main de Drago et de la poser sur la petite créature qui dormait à poings fermés.

Le Serpentard semblait s'être figé. Elle lui sourit faiblement et d'une main, lui positionna le bras de la bonne façon avant d'y déposer son fils. Il baissa les yeux vers le petit poids qu'il portait et découvrit un tout petit bébé. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois, bien que ses souvenirs soit quelque peu flous.

Son fils ouvrit soudainement les yeux, le regardant sans vraiment le regarder. Ses yeux d'un mélange encore bleu-marron, essayait de se poser sur quelque chose sans vraiment y arriver. Ses petits bras s'agitaient, ainsi que ses petite jambes et un petit duvet châtain était déjà présent sur sa tête, signe avant-coureur de futur couleur de cheveux.

Il resta ébahit devant devant lui, comme si tout le reste avait disparut autours de lui. Il le voyait se tortiller dans ses bras, comme un petit asticot, essayant d'échapper à la petite couverture qui l'enserrait. Il ne se rendait pas compte, mais ça faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il était scotché sur son fils.

-Comment l'as-tu appelé ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle en relevant la tête vers la jeune fille.

Mais celle-ci, trop épuisé par ces jours passés sans dormir et soulagé que le père de son fils soit désormais là pour prendre soin du dit bébé, c'était endormie contre son épaule.

Il savait qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin aussi lui fit-il un doux baiser sur le front, lui caressa doucement la joue et se leva péniblement, avançant prudemment vers sa canne, le petit toujours dans les bras. Il ramassa cette dernière avec dextérité malgré le poids de son fils et marcha vers la porte qu'il referma doucement derrière lui.

Il redescendit vers le salon où tout le monde semblait être tendu comme des balais. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme quand il entra dans la pièce. Il ne leur accorda pas même un regard, le regard toujours obnubilé par le bébé dans ses bras.

Il s'assit et ses pensées dérivèrent. Il était papa. Il était papa d'un petit garçon vraiment très beau. Certes il était encore tout petit, sans dents, ni de vrai regard ou de conscience, mais c'était son fils. Il le mit face à lui sur ses genoux, les mains derrière son dos, supportant sa nuque, le fixant avec stupeur.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un autant en si peu de temps. Il sentait ses yeux devenir humide, mais se refusa toute émotion que chaque personnes présentent dans cette pièce pourraient voir. Il savait que tout le monde le regardait et il n'aimait pas ça. Néanmoins, son fils l'obnubilait tellement qu'il ne dit rien. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Il s'appelle comment ? Demanda-t-il la voix tout de même rauque et enroué par l'émotion, sans toute fois lâcher son fils des yeux.

-Hermione ne voulait pas lui donner de prénom sans toi. Elle t'attendait pour le choisir avec elle. D'ailleurs, comme se fait-il que tu sois ici avec lui ? Demanda sa mère, anxieuse.

-Hermione s'est endormie après me l'avoir donné, et j'avoue que je n'avais pas le cœur à la réveiller. Elle avait l'air si... paisible. Et je pense que ça va lui faire beaucoup de bien de dormir un peu.

-En espérant qu'elle ne le cherchera pas partout, soupira Harry.

-Comment ça? Demanda le blond en levant les yeux vert le balafré.

-Elle a tendance à être très effrayé quand elle n'a pas son fils avec elle en permanence, dit-il en pointant son bébé du doigt.

-Elle sait qu'il est avec moi, il ne risque rien, dit-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Il ne risquait rien avec moi non plus, et pourtant elle était complètement affolé, cingla le survivant, vexé que le blond puisse penser qu'il ne pouvait s'occuper correctement d'un bébé.

-Je suis son père, dit-il. C'est différent.

-On verra ça au moment venu, mais je ne te garantis pas qu'elle ne pétera pas les plombs.

Il se tourna vers sa mère qui regardait son petit fils avec tendresse. Il voyait dans ses yeux un amour inconditionnel pour ce petit et en ressentit une grande joie. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir sa mère, mais apparemment, elle prenait plutôt bien le fait qu'il soit papa, même si jeune.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il se rendit compte à ce moment là que tout le monde était sortit de la pièce, les laissant seuls.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée qu'il puisse la regarder de la sorte.

-Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu n'avais pas eu d'autre enfants après moi. Il est évident que tu aimes ça, pourquoi ne pas en avoir eu d'autres ?

En effet, il savait que sa mère adorait les enfants plus que tout, et avait toujours été étonné qu'elle n'en veuille pas d'autre. Malgré son jeune âge, il s'était pourtant douté que c'était tout simplement son père qui n'en voulait pas plus. Un héritier était, pour lui, amplement suffisant. Trop de bouche à nourrir, trop d'éducation à donner n'était qu'énergie inutilement dépensée, comme Drago l'avait entendu dire à l'un de ses amis proches un jour quand il n'avait pas dix ans.

 _Le garçon s'était avancer dans les couloirs du Manoir Malefoy, une baguette-jouet pour enfant dans les mains, faisant léviter des petits balais dont il se servait pour recrée les matchs de Quidditch qu'il allait voir des fois avec son père._

 _-Et voici le tout nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre : Drago Malefoy qui s'élance vers le vif d'or..., disait-il en imitant la voix des présentateur.  
_

 _Il était près à tourner dans le couloir qui suivait quand il avait entendu des voix provenir d'une des portes entre-baillée. Il s'y était rendu discrètement, son père n'aimant absolument pas sa manie d'écouter aux portes. Il s'était approcher le plus possible et avait pu voir son père assis autours d'un bureau, fumant un des cigare dont il ne se séparait que très rarement, un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu remplit de glaçons qui tintaient lorsqu'il faisait bouger le verre juste à côté de lui._

 _-Écoute Macnair, je sais que tu as déjà une bonne ribambelle de gosses, d'ailleurs plus de filles que de garçons ! Mais je ne souhaite en aucun cas en avoir d'autre. Drago me prend assez de temps comme ça, pas besoin d'avoir encore de la marmaille pleurant et remplissant les langes toutes les cinq minutes ! Je suis bien trop occupé avec mon poste au Ministère pour ça !_

 _-Lucius, je sais très bien que c'est Narcissa qui s'occupe de lui. Et si elle ne peut pas pour « X » raisons, ce sont vos elfes ! Tu ne me l'a fera pas, avait ricané son ami. Mais je respecte ton choix, chacun sa vision des choses. Cependant, je dois te prévenir qu'en ayant qu'un seul héritier, tu prends le risque de ne pas avoir la suite dans ta lignée._

 _-Comment ça ? Avait demander Lucius Malefoy, se redressant dans son fauteuil, l'air menaçant sur le visage._

 _-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te menace pas, ni toi ni ta famille, avait dit Macnair, ayant deviné la colère sous-jacente de Lucius. Seulement, même chez les plus grandes familles, certains dérive de leurs obligations et ne respectent pas les traditions familiales. Regarde cette traîtresse d'Andromeda Blake. Heureusement que j'ai refusé l'alliance que voulait mon défunt père ! Quitté par une femme m'ayant préféré un moldu... Quel honte ! M'enfin tout cela pour dire que Drago pourrait très bien ne pas être celui qui te fera honneur. Tu devrais peut-être faire en sorte de te couvrir._

 _Malefoy Senior s'était réinstallé dans son fauteuil de cuir, l'air pensif. Il s'était penché et continuait de faire tourner doucement son verre, regardant le liquide ambré bouger et se remettre droit, peu importe le sens dans lequel il le tenait. Bien que l'idée que son fils soit défaillant ne l'enchante guère, Macnair disait vrai : il fallait prendre toutes ses précautions. Néanmoins, pour faire bonne figure, il avait lancé à son ami :_

 _-Mon fils est parfait. Je sais qu'il ne me désobéira pas, il sait à quoi s'en tenir ou alors le saura. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai du travail à faire. De toute façon on se voit jeudi soir pour notre dîner d'affaire hebdomadaire. Je te reconfirmerai l'endroit par parchemin au dernier moment._

 _Et avant que le dit Macnair sorte de la pièce, Drago s'était déjà éclipsé bien loin des hommes, des mots qu'il n'avait pas comprit défilant dans sa tête._

Elle se raidit quelque peu, son sourire se fanant quelque peu sur son visage. Elle caressa la joue de son fils et soupira en baissant un peu les yeux, ne voulant qu'il voit son trouble.

-Un jour peut-être, je te raconterais ma vie, un jour peut-être tu comprendras... En attendant, profite de ton fils, il est tout à toi. Mais fais vite, les enfants grandissent vite...

Puis elle se leva, déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son petit fils, caressa la joue de Drago et le laissa seul avec le petit paquet, qui s'était considérablement calmé dans ses bras, et fermait les yeux doucement, prémices d'un sommeil emplit de rêves de toutes sortes.

Harry avait fait signe aux autres pour qu'ils laissent le Serpentard, son fils et sa mère tranquille. Déjà qu'il n'avait plus d'espace privé, ils pouvaient bien faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux et que rien ne pousse le jeune blond à les mettre dehors sur un coup de tête. Après tout, c'était son droit, ils étaient chez lui.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient tous dans la salle-à-manger, autours de la nouvelle table de bois. Ils ne parlaient pas, trop surprit, ou alors pas intéressé par le fait que le jeune homme soit revenu.

Certains avait été assez chamboulé de voir le jeune homme aussi à l'aise avec le bébé. Ils avaient tous pu voir le regard plein de surprise et d'amour du jeune homme envers son enfant, et chacun pouvait donc se rendre compte que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, comme d'autres avaient pensé. Ces autres là, n'étaient clairement pas enjoué quant au retour de Malefoy Junior. Ils ne l'avaient jamais porté dans leurs cœurs et souhaitaient avoir encore un peu de répit avant le retour fracassant du jeune homme qui, ils s'en doutaient, allait tout renverser : leurs habitudes, leurs installations, leurs projets.

Charlie Weasley, qui faisait partie de ceux là, baragouinait dans sa barbe inexistante. Il avait déjà rencontré Lucius Malefoy à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il avait du se rendre au Ministère pour affaire concernant son élevage de Dragons en Roumanie. Il avait pu alors remarquer son air hautain, ses yeux aussi froid que la glace et aussi gris que le plus pur des aciers. Ses cheveux blonds à hauteur des coudes noués en catogan avec un nœud noir, tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Vêtu richement de tissus onéreux, il se pavanait dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie, se croyant au-dessus du lot, intouchable comme un prince dans son palais.

Il avait été surprit de voir que le jeune Drago Malefoy ne lui ressemblait pas autant qu'il l'avait cru. Certes il avait les même cheveux blond platine, les mêmes yeux gris orages et le même teint blafarde. Cependant, il était beaucoup plus carré, beaucoup plus grand et musclé que son père de Mangemort. Il avait aussi énormément prit de sa mère. Il avait pu à loisir voir la matriarche du Manoir Malefoy : Narcissa. D'une classe et d'une prestance sans pareil. Ses mouvements graciles et doux montraient bien son ascendance aristocratique, son appartenance à la bourgeoisie sorcière.

Après tout, il le savait, elle était née Black. Et il avait vu dans le jeune Drago la même chose qu'il avait vu en elle : la grâce. Bien que Drago soit un homme, il avait pu entre-apercevoir ses mouvements fluides et délicats. Il se tenait droit et se mouvait avec une fluidité et un naturel éblouissant, bien que sa jambe l'empêchait pour le moment de se tenir bien correctement comme il le devait. Le contraire de son père.

Dans son visage il avait vu les mêmes traits que la femme blonde : la même forme des yeux, la même bouche pulpeuse, les même pommettes saillantes. Mais malgré sa ressemblance énorme avec sa mère, que Charlie appréciait beaucoup, il n'avait pu que détester ce jeune homme.

Il ne concevait pas qu'une jeune femme aussi intelligente que Hermione, la meilleure amie de son frère, soit tombé amoureuse d'un type comme lui. Il savait de quoi il était capable ! Conversant énormément avec Ron pendant ses séjours en Roumanie par le biais des hiboux, il était au courant de presque tous les mauvais coups que le Serpentard avait fait aux jeunes Gryffondors. Alors comment avait-elle pu lui pardonner ? Comment avait-elle pu le préférer à son frère qui, Charlie le savait, était fou amoureux d'elle. Surtout que d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, en l'ayant vu à plusieurs reprises pendant les vacances d'été, elle aussi avait nourrit de tendre sentiments envers lui.

-Je ne comprends pas... ne cessait-il de répéter.

-Charlie, soupira sa sœur. Nous en avons déjà parlé ! Cette décision était celle de Hermione ! Elle à le droit de choisir avec qui elle à envie de construire sa vie.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais franchement : Malefoy Junior ? Si son père me faisait limite peur, j'en ai des sueur froide rien que d'en parler, son fils c'est encore pire ! Je le vois qu'il est différent de lui, plus froid, plus impassible, plus... mauvais !

-Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Tonna sa cadette. Tu ne le connais pas ! La seule chose que tu connaisse c'est ce que t'ont dit nos idiots de frères ! Alors maintenant, plutôt que de porter des suggestions trop hâtive, je t'invite à apprendre à le connaître ! Parce que de ce que m'a raconté Hermione, il n'est pas forcément ce que l'on croit. Et rien que pour ça, j'ai envie de faire un effort. Et pourtant je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment.

Son frère la regarda, bouche-bée. Ginny n'avait jamais haussé le ton avec lui, le considérant presque comme un exemple, comme celui à qui il ne fallait pas discuter les ordres ou les paroles, avec Bill.

Mais la voir s'énerver ainsi devant lui, contre lui, lui faisait étrangement penser à sa mère, et il en eu des frissons. Depuis quand Ginevra Weasley avait-elle tant grandis ? Il était partit beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût.

-Ginny, on le connait Malefoy, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait mérité sa deuxième chance, trancha Harry.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle ne supportait pas l'acharnement que les autres avaient envers le Serpentard. Comme si il n'avait pas assez eu de malheur durant les mois qui venaient de s'écouler, il fallait en plus qu'il fasse face à des idiots qui allaient le mettre plus bas que terre à n'importe quel moment, sans raison, dans sa propre maison.

-Potter, il ne me semble pas avoir demandé ton avis. Tu es très mal placé pour en parler.

-Pardon ? Reprit-il, surprit mais en colère qu'elle puisse lui parler aussi méchamment. Je te signal, Ginevra, que Malefoy je le connais beaucoup mieux que toi. C'est contre mes amis et moi qu'il en avait, contre mes amis et moi qu'il prévoyait ses coups de Trafalgar! Alors si, je suis très bien placé pour en parler justement ! Cracha-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille.

-Celle-ci ne se démonta pas, voulant absolument lui montrer qu'elle aussi pouvait avoir le dernier mot et qu'elle aussi pouvait être mature quand elle le voulait.

-Je te signal, Harry Potter, dit-elle en appuyant sur son nom comme il venait de le faire pour le sien, que tu ne sais rien de lui ! J'en sais plus que toi alors que je ne lui ai quasiment jamais parlé ! Et non tu n'es pas bien placé pour dire quoi que ce soit quand on sait que tu as faillit le tuer seulement parce qu'il a essayé de te stupéfixer. Tu t'es aussi acharné sur lui, la moindre petite chose qu'il se produisait à Poudlard était forcément de sa faute à lui. Pendant un an, tu nous as bassiné les oreilles avec ton « intuition » sur le fait qu'il portait la marque des ténèbres ! Et tu veux savoir ? Non il ne la porte pas. Satisfait ? Maintenant tu ferais mieux de te taire, plutôt que de t'enfoncer plus que nécessaire.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle ressortir cette vieille histoire de Sectumsempra sur le tapis ? Comment pouvaitait-elle sortir tous les soupçons qu'il avait eu envers le blond devant tout le monde, alors que tout ne s'était avéré que des fausses idées. Il allait parler, mais la rouquine ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Non ne dis rien ! Je ne veux même pas t'entendre, sur quel sujet que ce soit. Tu n'as tellement pas confiance en Hermione, que tu crois qu'elle fait une erreur, qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. Mais tu veux savoir quelque chose ? C'est la meilleure chose qu'elle ait faite dans sa vie. Alors maintenant, vous allez tous lui foutre la paix, ainsi qu'à Drago, et si j'en vois qui ne respectent pas ça, j'en prend un pour frapper sur l'autre, c'est clair ? S'écria-t-elle en balayant le groupe du regard. Bien ! Maintenant, chacun a des choses à faire.

Puis elle partit en direction de la cuisine, laissant l'assemblée sous le choque. Jamais ils n'avaient vu le couple Potter/Weasley aussi énervé l'un contre l'autre. Au bout de quelques secondes, le groupe se sépara, chacun vaquant à leurs occupations.

Ron marcha vers son meilleur ami, les mains dans les poches, la mine renfrognée. Il n'aimait pas les voir se déchiré ainsi, ça le mettait de mauvais poils. Surtout que lui aussi avait eu des problèmes de son côté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec Gin ? Demanda Ron, allant droit au but.

-Franchement j'en sais fichtre rien. Depuis quelque jours je remarque qu'elle n'est pas aussi... Mature que je le pensais. Des fois elle fait ou dit des choses qui me déplaisent. Tout à l'heure, par exemple, elle est resté pendant près de deux heures à bouder dans sa chambre tout simplement parce qu'elle à vu ton père et ta mère s'embrasser un peu plus que d'habitude !

-Faut dire que ça devait être répugnant... grimaça le rouquin.

-Mais même, ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire tout une sinécure comme ça ! Mais même c'est un tout. Des fois, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il lui passe par la tête.

-Ne me dis pas que tu penses à la quitter ! S'exclama son meilleur ami, choqué.

-Je n'en sais rien, Ron. Mais sache que jamais ma relation avec Ginny ne pourra changer notre amitié, donc ne t'inquiète pas.

-Sans parler de ça. C'est ma sœur, tu l'a fais souffrir, je vais devoir te couper quelque chose. Genre un bras, ou une jambe. Enfin, il faut que tu aies mal. Sinon je ne suis pas un bon grand-frère.

-Mais n'importe quoi, rigola Harry.

Ginny de son côté n'était pas aussi détendu. Elle allait et venait dans la cuisine, ne sachant pas quoi faire, et l'esprit trop ailleurs pour faire quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde l'énervait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient tous, mais chaque fois qu'elle faisait ou disait quelque chose, elle avait l'impression que personne ne l'a prenait au sérieux, et ça commençait à vraiment l'agacer. Elle était certes la plus jeune, mais elle avait seize ans et allait avoir dix-sept dans quelque mois seulement, et tout le monde la prenait pour une petite fille.

Elle décida de sortir de la cuisine pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle allait soit lire un livre, soit étudier avant son retour au collège.

Arthur prit l'enveloppe sur la table de chevet pendant que sa femme se rhabillait tranquillement. Il vit alors le cachet du professeur Dumbledore et se demanda ce que le vieux fou voulait de lui.

-Alors qui t'envoie cette lettre ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant son mari froncer les sourcils, ce qui arrivait que très rarement chez lui.

-C'est Dumbledore.

-Que veut-il ? Dit-elle surprise que le vieil homme leur envoie une lettre après seulement quelques jours de repos.

-Je crois que ça ne va pas beaucoup plaire, dit Arthur la voix blanche, inquiet.

Molly lui arracha la lettre des mains, voulant à tout prix savoir ce qui y était noté. Elle la lu une première fois, puis plusieurs fois encore histoire de bien saisir et de ne pas se tromper sur le contenu.

-Mais comment peut-il lui faire ça maintenant ? S'exclama-t-elle folle de rage. Ce n'est qu'un garçon, l'aurait-il oublié ? Il n'a même pas dix-huit ans, et il veut déjà l'envoyer en mission ? Ce n'est pas un Auror que je sache ! Surtout qui si lui part, Ron voudra aller avec lui, et c'est absolument hors de question.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on ait le choix, Molly. Et je ne suis pas plus en accord avec ceci que toi ! Mais Dumbledore n'a pas tout à fait tord non plus...

Il faut cacher cette lettre, ne pas l'a lui donner ! Je ne veux pas un autre drame autours de nous tous. S'en est trop. Il a fait ce que tous attendaient de lui, maintenant qu'on lui laisse un peu de liberté, profiter de la vie comme il le désire, ce n'est pas trop demandé.

-Je crains que ça ne soit impossible. D'une part parce que Dumbledore trouverait le moyen de lui faire parvenir cette missive quand bien même les efforts que nous puissions mettre pour le lui caché, et d'autre part parce que jamais Harry ne nous le pardonnera. Il se sent très impliqué dans cette guerre, même s'il aimerait que ça cesse. Je vais lui donner.

-Mais quand ? Souffla-t-elle dépité.

-Ce soir, après le dîner. Je la lui donnerais quand tout le monde sera là, comme ça, on pourra tous prendre une décision, celle qui sera la plus juste pour tout le monde.

Il était désormais dix-neuf heures trente et il était presque temps pour tout le monde de ce mettre à table. Mrs Weasley avait déjà préparé le dîner avec l'aide précieuse de Fleur, de Luna et de quelques autres filles. Ginny n'étant pas réapparut depuis sa tirade, et personne ne voulant déranger la jeune fille plutôt sauvage, et très sensible de la baguette. Bon nombre d'entre eux avaient déjà subit, à de nombreuses reprises pour certains, le sortilège de chauve-furie qu'elle pratiquait à la perfection.

Drago avait déposé son fils dans son ancien couffin, sous les yeux tendre de sa mère qui ne pouvait détacher son regard d'eux. La vu de son fils avec son petit-fils était quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour elle. Elle savait qu'un jour elle aurait à faire face à cette vision, mais elle ne pensait pas aussi tôt. Et bien qu'elle soit fière et heureuse pour son fils, elle ne pouvait empêcher un pincement lui serrer le cœur en regardant ce qu'aurait du être son mari avec son propre enfant. Elle savait que jamais Drago n'agirait de la même manière que son père envers ce petit bébé, et encore moins envers sa petite-amie.

Elle avait sut lui inculquer un minimum de bonne chose durant son enfance, et bien qu'il en ait oublié beaucoup à cause de Lucius, certaines étaient resté, notamment celle de prendre soin de sa famille comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, de ne jamais battre sa femme ni ses enfants. Certes il était très loin d'avoir été tendre avec la jeune Gryffondor, ce que Narcissa ne savait pas, mais jamais le jeune homme ne pourrait lever la main sur elle maintenant qu'il y était trop attaché.

Alors que tout le monde commençait à se servir, un bruit retentit dans le hall, comme si quelque chose de lourd était tombé. Drago fut le plus réactif et se précipita vers la source du bruit.

Il trouva Hermione à assise sur une des marches, Ginny pouffant de rire derrière. La brune avait le visage caché derrière ses mains et le jeune homme ne savait pas si elle se cachait parce qu'elle avait mal, ou parce qu'elle avait honte. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, lançant un regard glacial à la rouquine et se pencha sur Hermione.

-Mia ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Il n'eût pas de réponse tout de suite. Il cru vraiment qu'elle avait un problème et allait la porter de nouveau jusque dans sa chambre quand il entendit soudain un rire. Il tourna la tête vers la rouquine, mais le rire ne provenait pas de sa bouche, qu'elle essayait de maintenir fermée pour ne pas rire.

-Hermione éclata soudain de rire, son corps se secouant, évacuant la pression qu'elle avait accumulé pendant tous ces jours, toutes ces semaines de pression, de tristesses, et de dur labeur.

-Mais... commença le jeune homme, interloqué.

-T'inquiète pas, elle va bien... Enfin, autant qu'une personne qui n'a pas mangé pendant plusieurs jours, dit soudain la rouquine en montrant la brune.

Hermione avait reprit quelques couleurs, sûrement parce qu'elle avait bien dormit, presque toutes l'après-midi et ses yeux avait reprit un peu de leur étincelle qu'il aimait tant.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas rester dans la chambre ? Je peux t'apporter ton repas si tu veux ! Dit-il avec empressement.

-Non, j'ai envie de bouger, de voir du monde. J'en ai marre de rester tout le temps dans la même pièce... Et puis, il va falloir que je mange quelque chose d'autre que de la soupe et je sais très bien que tout va être mangé d'ici quelques minutes avec ces morfales de Weasley, alors autant aller en bas, dit-elle en souriant, les lèvres toujours un peu pâles, mais les yeux humides d'avoir autant rit.

Il l'aida à se relever, toujours avec sa canne, et la soutint pour descendre les quelques marches restantes. Elle souriait encore de sa maladresse et lançait parfois des regard à son amie qui elle riait toujours sous cape, son fou rire ne voulant pas passer.

Il arrivèrent enfin dans la salle-à-manger où Hermione se dirigea d'instinct vers son fils aussi vite qu'elle le put, présent non loin de Molly Weasley. Drago s'était assis le plus près possible de sa mère et de Mrs Weasley, au cas où il aurait besoins d'aide pour son fils.

Elle s'assit dans la chaise occupé quelques instant par Drago lui-même, toujours soutenue par ce dit jeune homme, et rapprocha le couffin, souriant à son fils qui était éveillé mais ne disait rien du tout.

-Salut mon trésor, susurra-t-elle. Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas vu, hein ? Bah oui, maman faisait un petit dodo. Maintenant je suis avec toi mon ange.

Elle lui caressa la joue et glissa son index dans sa petite main qu'il serra avec force. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose aux bébés général, mais les gestes lui venait tout naturellement avec son fils. Bien que quelques fois elle demande à Molly ou Narcissa de faire des choses à sa place ou de lui expliquer, ne sachant pas ou ne pouvant pas faire les choses correctement. Drago fit apparaître une autre chaise qu'il mit entre sa mère et sa petite-amie, fit venir des couverts et une assiette pour la jeune femme et tout le monde recommença à manger.

-Alors Hermione, comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit alors Arthur présent de l'autre coté de la table, près de Charlie et Harry.

-Pour le moment, encore un peu fatiguée, je n'ai pas encore récupéré tout mon sommeil en retard, et j'ai vraiment très faim...

-C'est une bonne nouvelle !

-Oui... Et pourtant je suis surprise, il y a encore quelques heures, l'idée même de manger me donnait des nausées, et maintenant, je serait prête à manger un hippogriffe !

Tout le monde rit à sa petite blague et la virent se servir de chaque plats présent devant elle, engloutissant comme jamais la nourriture.

-Tu sais que tu devrais manger moins vite, au risque de souffrir d'indigestion toute à l'heure ? Lança Ron présent en bout de table.

La brunette le regarda et explosa de rire, bientôt suivit par Harry et Ron lui-même. Les autres les regardèrent comme s'il leur avait poussé des tentacules de strangulots sur le visage.

-Je ne vois pas trop où est la blague, dit calmement Narcissa, essayant en vain de comprendre.

-Simplement que c'est vraiment ironique que ce soit Ronald qui me dise quelque chose comme ça sachant que je le lui dit presque quarante fois par jour alors qu'il s'empiffre comme s'il ne mangeait jamais ! Rit-elle de plus belle.

-Hey ! S'exclama l'intéressé. Je te signal que quand je mange c'est parce que j'ai faim ! Je ne vais tout de même pas me privé de mangé ?

-Mais tu as faim tout le temps Ron, dit Harry. Sans blague, rien que la veille de notre départ pour ici, tu avais engloutis : quatre œufs au plat le matin, avec trois toasts, cinq tranches de bacon grillés, deux grands verres de jus d'orange...

-Deux muffins à la myrtille, une tarte à la mélasse entière... continua Hermione.

-Deux ou trois sachet de choco-grenouille, un paquet entier de dragées de Bertie Crochue...

-À midi deux haut de cuisse de poulet et quatre cuisses, une assiette énorme de purée...

-Deux côtelette d'agneau sauce à la menthe, une pomme d'amour...

-Des saucisses avec des toasts pour le goûté avec un grand verre de lait, quatre mini sandwich au Rosbif...

-Un sachet de Maliss-Réglisse, des chocolat explosif de chez HoneyDukes...

-Des lasagnes au dîner avec des macaroni au fromages...

-Encore des cuisses de poulet et des chips.

-Sans oublier les petites douceurs dans son lit le soir comme les Gommes de Limaces, ou encore des Fondants au Chaudron !

-Mais c'est impossible de manger tout ça ! S'écria alors Narcissa. Vous avez du faire erreur, c'est sur plusieurs jours...

-Mère, je peux t'assurer que pour avoir vu la belette se goinfrer plus souvent qu'à mon tour, tout ça est vrai.

-Bien sûr tu n'as jamais cédé à une impulsion, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es parfais Malefoy, cracha Ron, vexé.

-Personnellement, manger comme un porc et me goinfrer à en avoir mal au ventre, non merci. D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire attention, ça dépasse du t-shirt, dit-il sans pour autant lever les yeux de son assiette.

Le rouquin vit rouge mais ne dit rien. Tout la table avait les yeux qui balançait entre le blond et le Gryffondor, sauf Hermione et Harry qui continuait à énumérer les plats et autres cochonnerie que leur camarade ingurgitait sous les yeux éberlués de Mrs Malefoy.

Malgré cette petite incartade le dîner se déroula sans encombres. Chacun parlant avec d'autre, oubliant presque que certains ne s'aimaient pas.

Drago ne pouvait cependant pas être à son aise. Il voyait des personnes qu'il avait toujours détesté autour de sa propre table à manger, rire et discuter comme si de rien. Il se rappelait comment était le Manoir sous le règne de Voldemort et, même si ça lui brûlait la bouche de le dire, il préférait voir ce genre de scènes qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux plutôt que la continuelle tension et odeur de mort qui emplissait les lieux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda alors Hermione au jeune homme, le voyant silencieux, et ne touchant presque pas à son assiette.

-Non, tout va bien, mentit-il en souriant.

-Drago, je te connais, soupira-t-elle. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, personne ne t'entendra si tu parles tout bas.

Il la regarda intensément. Pouvait-il être aussi transparent ? Pouvait-elle lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ou c'était simplement à force de le côtoyer ? Il n'en savait rien, mais même si ordinairement ça l'aurait dérangé, là il n'en éprouva qu'un grand soulagement en pensant qu'elle était là avec lui, se souciait de lui plus que personne d'autre, en dehors de sa mère.

-C'est juste que... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir tout ce monde aussi joyeux ici. C'était Voldemort qui vivait ici avant, avec nous.

-Je vois, dit-elle blanche tout à coup. Tu sais, il faut faire fit du passé certaines fois. Bien sûr ça ne fait que quelques jours seulement que cet endroit est redevenu neutre, mais dans quelques semaines, ou quelques mois, ceci te paraîtra tout à fait normal !

-Quelques mois ? Tu veux ma mort n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne pourrait pas vivre quelques mois avec le balafré et la belette, c'est tout à fait impossible ? Sans parler de leur famille !

-Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de les appeler comme ça ! Siffla-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux aux ciel. Oui elle le lui avait dit de nombreuses fois, mais les noms correct ne parvenaient pas à sortir de sa bouche, c'était pathologique. Tout de fois, il acquiesça, non sans un regard malicieux qu'il lui lança.

Elle savait qu'il ne les appellerait peut-être jamais par leurs prénoms, mais en cet instant, elle le lui avait reproché juste par principe. Elle avait beau se battre pour ça depuis des mois, il n'en démordait pas et continuait les petit surnoms débile qu'il leur donnait quand ils étaient plus jeune.

-Harry, lança soudain Arthur. Il faut que nous discutions.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le père de famille, le patriarche et se tut. Ils étaient rendu au dessert et chacun avait cessé de manger le temps d'entendre ce que Mr Weasley avait à dire. Sauf Ron qui écoutait sans pour autant interrompre le flux de sa cuillère vers sa bouche.

-Mr Weasley ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'ai reçu une lettre du professeur Dumbledore aujourd'hui. Il faut que je te l'a fasse lire de toute urgence.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je vous rejoindrais dans le salon après manger ! Sourit-il.

-Non, cela ne peut attendre. De plus, je veux que tous ici présent soient au courant. Il se pourrait que tous soient impliqués à plus ou moins grande échelle.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez urgent pour que Arthur n'attende pas la fin du repas et qu'il veuille partager avec tout le monde ? Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas une autre mission, pas maintenant alors qu'il pouvait enfin se reposer un peu et profiter du calme d'après guerre.

-Très bien, donner la moi Mr Weasley.

Celui lui tendit l'enveloppe déjà ouverte, la main quelque peu tremblante. Molly elle était complètement bouleversée et tremblait de la tête aux pieds, des sanglots commençant à remonter le long de sa gorge. Harry sortit alors le parchemin et commença sa lecture, les yeux s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure que les mots défilaient devant lui. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux de son pouce et de son index.

Hermione, trop curieuse, lui arracha la lettre des mains en se penchant sur la table et la lu à son tour. Elle étouffa un petit cri en mettant sa main devant sa bouche et tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami, la mine déconfite et déterminé.

-Non, souffla-t-elle. Pourquoi il te fait ça ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as le droit de refuser, dit-elle avec vigueur.

-Hermione, soupira-t-il. Tu sais très bien qu'il a raison. On ne peut pas laisser faire pour notre simple envie de prendre du repos. Nous ne pouvons pas. La preuve avec tes réactions psychotique de ces derniers jours, cingla-t-il. Nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part tant que le problème n'aura pas été résolu.

-Bon, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de partager les infos ! Lança Ron depuis l'autre côté de la table, les sourcils froncer. Que dit cette lettre ?

Hermione la remit devant elle, prête à la lire à tous.

 _Arthur,_

 _Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins et je vais vous dire dire directement ce qui me pousse à vous envoyer cette missive._

 _Bien que Lord Voldemort ait été vaincu grâce à notre cher Harry, je craint que ce ne soit insuffisant. Des Mangemorts ayant appartenu à son cercle privé son toujours en cavale, et cela ne peut pas durer. Il en ait de la sécurité de notre monde._

 _Bien que cela me brise le cœur de vous le dire, il va falloir que vous en informiez Harry. Je sais que c'est beaucoup ce que je demande, mais personne ne peut vivre dans la hantise de se faire attaquer en représailles par ces quelques personnes dénuées d'humanité._

 _Vous savez autant que moi qui est en fuite, et nous ne pouvons certainement pas laisser faire. Dolohov, Yaxley, Travers et bien sûr Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _Nous savons de quoi ils sont capable, et il faut absolument régler ça. Et le plus vite possible. Je vous demande de m'envoyer Harry le plus tôt possible. Il me sera d'un grand secours, il m'a énormément aidé pour la chasse aux horcruxes et il est celui dont j'aurais le plus besoin._

 _Toutes aides sera la bienvenue de la part de tout autre personne, mais malheureusement ou heureusement pour elle, Miss Granger n'est pas en état de courir un si grand danger, même si sa présence aurait été plus qu'apprécié pour ce genre de quête._

 _Encore désolé pour tout ceci,_

 _Bien à vous,_

 _A. Dumbledore_

 _P.S. : Harry, vient me voir demain, le mot de passe est «plume en sucre»._

Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle déposa le parchemin sur la table. Personne ne parlait autours de la table, mais ont pu entendre les sanglots de Mrs Weasley.

-Ce vieux fou aura notre peau ! S'écria soudainement Ron.

-Ron ! Le réprimanda Hermione.

-Nous n'en avons pas fait assez selon toi ? Fulmina-t-il. Harry n'a pas assez sacrifié de sa vie pour lui et tout le monde magique, il faut que maintenant il retourne sur le champs de bataille ? Franchement Hermione !

-Je sais tout ça, coupa-t-elle. Seulement tu te vois vivre dans la crainte que Bellatrix s'en prenne à un de tes enfants ? Qu'elle tue des personnes de ta famille, qu'elle torture certains de tes amis ? Moi pas.

-Mia, j'espère que tu ne penses pas à ce que je crois, dit soudain Drago, la voix pleine de rage.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pense, mais même si Dumbledore ne me croit pas capable, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irais pas les aider. Dans quelques heures je serais de nouveau sur pied.

-Non mais tu es cinglée ! S'écrièrent Drago et Harry en même temps.

Elle releva la tête, fière et hautaine et les regarda à tour de rôle, sans pour autant baisser le regard. Elle n'allait pas laisser ses amis mourir seuls. Elle pouvait les aider, elle le savait.

-Je ne vais pas vous laisser seuls ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter que nous sommes tous les trois ensemble et contre tout.

-Non ! Hurla Drago en se levant et en tapant des poings sur la table. Je refuse que tu y ailles. C'est hors de question !

-Mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, trancha-t-elle. Je fais encore ce que je veux !

-Tu as pensé à lui ? Hurla-t-il en pointant du doigt son fils. À moi ? Et si tu ne revenais pas ? Tu ne peux pas partir ! C'est trop dangereux.

-C'est justement pour vous que je ferais ça. Je ne veux pas que notre fils grandisse dans un monde où je serais constamment sur son dos, ayant trop peur pour sa sécurité.

-Potter et Weasley vont y aller, ils sont assez grand pour se débrouiller, s'écria-t-il. Je refuse de te perdre encore une fois Hermione. Jamais. Et s'il faut que je t'enfermes quelque part pour ta sécurité, je le ferais !

Puis il se leva en balançant la chaise en travers de la pièce, cogna du poing contre le mur et sortit de la pièce, la démarche encore de travers. Hermione le suivit des yeux, un pincement la prenant au cœur. Elle savait que quelque part, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis. C'était impossible.

-Hermione, nous refusons que tu viennes.

Elle se tourna alors vers ses meilleurs amis qui étaient à présent debout l'un à côté l'autre. Comment osaient-ils se dresser contre elle alors qu'ils avaient toujours tout fait à trois ?

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre accord, j'irais que vous le vouliez ou non.

-Même si ça me rend malade de dire ça, Malefoy a raison. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Surtout que tu n'es pas en pleine possession de tes moyens. Et tu as ton fils maintenant. Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

-Mais...

-Non, trancha Harry. Je sais ce que c'est de vivre et de grandir sans ses parents, et je refuse de contribuer à ça. Tu ne viendras pas Hermione, c'est mon dernier mot. Et si tu t'obstine, j'aiderais Malefoy à t'enfermer s'il le faut.

La brune regarda ses amis tour à tour et ne vit qu'une singulière résolution sur leur visage. Les deux étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle vienne et qu'il pourrait se débrouiller sans elle. Les autres hochaient la tête pour approuver ce qu'ils disaient.

Elle les regarda avec colère et se leva d'un coup, envoyant valser la chaise par la même occasion. Elle vit des petites étoiles et se retint à la table avant de tomber. Oui elle avait dormit quelque heures, avait manger autant que son estomac était près à recevoir comme nourriture, mais elle était toujours faible. Ce brusque regain d'énergie était partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle dorme plus, sinon elle ne tiendrait pas.

-Harry s'était précipité vers elle, suivit de peu par Ron et d'autre membre de l'Ordre qui l'avait vu défaillir.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, dit-elle froidement en se remettant droite et prenant son fils dans les bras.

Elle les dépassa, avançant doucement pour ne pas flancher, et les laissa dans le salon, s'avançant dans le hall puis dans les escaliers. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Ron et Harry voulait l'évincer ainsi d'une tâche aussi complexe et dangereuse que celle-ci. Surtout qu'elle avait autant sinon plus de raison de vouloir traquer ces Mangemorts en fuite.

Elle avait seulement monté quelques marches que sa vue se troubla. Des gouttes de sueur descendirent sur ses tempes, sa respiration saccadé. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire un pas, ses muscles hurlaient de douleur, et personne n'était près d'elle.

Elle s'assit sur l'une des marches, serrant son trésor contre son cœur qui s'affolait. Elle reprit ses esprits, ne voulant pas chuter avec le petit dans les bras. Elle avait fermé les yeux, essayant de reprendre une bonne respiration.

-Ça va ? Demanda Drago en venant rapidement vers elle.

Il avait voulu retourner dans la salle-à-manger pour faire comprendre à la jeune fille que son idée était complètement absurde mais il n'avait pas eu à faire trois pas qu'il l'avait vu assise dans les marches.

Hermione eut à peine la force de rouvrir les yeux, mais elle secoua la tête. Non, elle n'allait pas bien, il fallait qu'elle retourne se coucher mais elle n'avait pas assez de force pour y aller d'elle même. Elle tremblait un peu, et sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire trois pas avant de tomber.

Drago se mit devant elle, touchant son front et ses joues. Il était inquiet, et ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Elle avait les lèvre blanche et était moite de transpiration. Elle tenait fermement le petit mais pour combien de temps encore ?

-Donne-le moi, je vais le monter et je reviens pour toi, d'accord ? Reste là, ne bouge pas.

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix et prit son fils avant de le ramener dans la chambre de sa mère qui était pour le moment la chambre de la jeune fille et de son bébé.

Quand il revint après avoir placé le petit dans le petit couffin, il l'a trouva à la même place, la respiration lente et calme. Elle n'avait pas reprit de couleur, mais elle semblait plus paisible. Il lui caressa la joue et la lèvre inférieur du pouce avant de lui embrasser le front.

-Mia, réveille toi, je vais te monter dans la chambre mais je ne pourrais pas le faire si tu dors...

Elle gémit mais se força à ouvrir un œil. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle accepta avec lenteur puis se mit debout, non s'en tituber, et gravit les dernière marches avec l'aide de Drago. Ils marchaient lentement pour ne pas qu'elle tombe dans la vape ou encore qu'elle ne puisse plus avancer et qu'il doive la porter.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre et l'aida à s'installer dans le lit. Il remit la couverture sur elle et lui caressa les cheveux. Il allait s'en aller quand elle le retint par le bras.

-Ne pars pas, dors avec moi, s'il te plaît, dit-t-elle dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Il acquiesça et prit place à côté d'elle, enlevant ses chaussures et posant sa canne au sol. Il n'avait pas finit de se mettre à son aise qu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et barra son ventre de son bras faible.

-Et tu voulais vraiment aller avec Potty et Weasmoche dans l'état dans lequel tu es ? C'est de l'inconscience et de la stupidité, soupira-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je m'endors que je ne t'entends pas, souffla-t-elle.

Il restèrent dans cette position, ne disant rien et écoutant la respiration de l'autre ou celle de leur bébé, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des gouttes d'eau coller son t-shirt sur son torse. Il lui souleva le menton en lui faisant face.

-Mia, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il soudain inquiet.

-Tu m'as tant manqué, murmura-t-elle. J'étais perdu sans toi, je ne savais pas quoi faire...

-C'est finit. Maintenant je suis là, et je ne vais nul part, ne t'inquiète pas, je serait toujours là pour toi et pour lui, sourit-il.

-Ces deux semaines sans toi, sans parler de ces longs mois, ont été vraiment terrible... Mais surtout les deux dernière semaines. Quand tu étais emprisonné, je pensais que tu m'avais fuis, donc je croyais que tout allait bien pour toi, peu importe où tu étais. Même si j'étais malheureuse que tu m'abandonnes, je pensais que tu étais sain et sauf quelque part. Mais quand je t'ai vu à côté de moi, aussi froid que la mort j'ai...

Elle ne put finir ce qu'elle disait, l'émotion la prenant de court. Pendant qu'elle parlait, une boule s'était formé dans sa gorge et elle n'avait put aller jusqu'au bout.

Drago cependant avait saisit l'essentiel et il savait que ça avait été dur pour elle. Lui même ne savait pas comment il aurait réagit s'il l'avait trouvé comme morte à coté de lui. Peut-être aurait-il perdu la raison, il ne le saurait jamais.

Il se tourna complètement et l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassé, y mettant tout l'amour qu'elle lui inspirait, toute la tendresse, la joie, le bonheur. Jamais il n'avait été si complet en présence de quelqu'un. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi vivant et aussi heureux. Et il savait que c'était grâce à elle.

Elle sanglota contre sa bouche, mais répondit à son baiser avec empressement, presque avec avidité. Elle le buvait comme si elle était une assoiffée dans un désert chaud et qu'elle avait trop peur que ce qu'elle voit ne soit un mirage.

Elle pressait ses paumes sur les joues du jeune homme, les poils de sa barbe la griffant légèrement. Les médicomages, contrairement aux Mangemorts, ne l'avait pas rasé de près, et une barbe avait fait son apparition sur son menton pointu.

Elle se pressa contre lui, sentant ses bras l'entourer avec force. Même si elle avait toute sa force, elle n'aurait pu se retirer d'une étreinte comme celle-ci. Il voulait la serrer contre lui, presque la fusionner avec lui-même pour ne plus jamais avoir à se séparer d'elle.

Hermione sentit soudain comme une agitation dans le pantalon de son petit-ami et décrocha sa bouche de celle du jeune homme.

-Non, je ne peux pas... Pas pour le moment Drago... chuchota-t-elle dans le cou de son amant.

Il opina mais ne dit rien, son souffle se perdant dans les boucles serrées et emmêlées de la jeune fille. Son parfum l'avait tellement manqué, il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il rêvait de presser son nez contre les fils de soie que représentaient sa chevelure. Il sentait son corps gracile et fragile contre le sien et la fraîcheur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien qu'avec elle, en cet instant.

-Mia, dit-il cependant au bout d'un petit moment.

-Hum ?

-Comment voudrais-tu l'appeler ? Demanda-t-il plus soucieux qu'il ne le pensait.

-J'ai déjà quelques idées, mais je ne sais pas encore...

-Dis-moi, je promets de ne pas rire, dit-il doucement en souriant à sa belle.

Elle sourit en coin, les yeux toujours fermés et se mit alors à faire la liste de tous les prénoms qu'elle avait mit de coté pour leur fils.

-J'avais d'abord pensé à Scorpius. Mais j'émets quelques réserve encore sur celui-ci, c'est ta mère qui m'en à donné l'idée. Mais je ne suis pas très fan.

-C'est pas mal je trouve, dit-il en réfléchissant, les yeux dans le vague.

-Non, n'y pense même pas. Sinon, j'avais pensé à Killian, comme le père de ma mère, ou encore Sirius... Mais je me suis dis que Harry voudrait peut-être appeler son fils plus tard comme ça, alors je mets mon veto.

-Sérieusement, Sirius, tu peux toujours courir. D'accord je l'admets, c'était le cousin de ma mère, il était un héro, etc. . Néanmoins, ce nom est ridicule ! S'écria-t-il.

-Cri encore une fois, réveille le bébé et je te jure qu'on t'appellera le Soprano toute ta vie, menaça-t-elle.

-Que penses-tu de Liam ? Dit-il sans faire attention aux bêtises qu'elle disait.

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise, puis sourit. Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule et commença à tracer des lignes imaginaire sur son torse.

-J'adore, dit-elle doucement. Liam Malefoy-Granger...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Oublis le Granger. C'est Malefoy tout court.

-Quoi ? Mais nous ne sommes pas mariés et je ne veux pas renier les origines de mon fils.

-Nous ne sommes peut-être pas mariés pour le moment, mais je compte bien te passer la bague au doigt un jour prochain. Donc ça ne serait que temporaire qu'il porterait que mon nom. Après tout, tu seras une Malefoy toi aussi dans quelques mois alors ça ne fera rien.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, rit-elle. On ne peux pas se marier maintenant, ce n'est pas possible, nous sommes trop jeune. Nous avons des choses à faire avant ! Finir nos études, trouver un bon travail, trouver un endroit où vivre, et seulement après tout ça, nous pourrons nous occuper du superflus.

-Je t'aime, Hermione. Je ne veux plus attendre. J'ai déjà trop attendu, tous ces mois loin de toi ont été les plus douloureux de toute ma vie. Je n'ai tenu qu'en essayant de me souvenir de l'odeur de tes cheveux, de la douceur de ta peau, de la caresse de tes doigts sur moi, du goût de tes lèvres, de la tendresse de ton corps. J'ai rêvé à chaque fois de revoir ces deux billes noisette et or devant moi, me regarder avec malice, j'ai eu envie d'entendre ton rire, de voir tes larmes de joies perler au coin de tes yeux, de voir les rides du sourire sur tes joues quand je te racontes quelque chose de drôle, voir tes tâches de rousseur au soleil ou sous la neige. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, ce n'est pas possible, ou alors j'en mourrais...

Elle ne l'avait pas interrompu dans son discours, trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit. Si ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, c'est qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure élève depuis plus de cinquante ans. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas qu'il ait osé lui dire toutes ses choses, lui si réservé d'ordinaire.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux puis la joue en souriant avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle nicha de nouveau son nez dans le cou de son petit-ami.

-Si tu savais ce que ça me fait d'entendre enfin les choses comme elles sont... Je t'aime aussi Drago, plus que ma propre vie, je crois, et même plus que je ne le devrais pour ma propre santé mentale. Et moi aussi j'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, mais faisons les choses comme il faut, ne nous précipitons pas sous prétexte que nous avons un enfant, je t'en prie.

Il ne dit rien, mais pensa qu'un jour, il l'a prendra par surprise et lui demandera au moment où elle ne s'y attendra pas, et elle ne pourra dire non, il le sentait.

Il s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne pensant qu'au bonheur que c'était de se retrouver ensemble après les événements.

Alors qu'il dormait, Drago voyageait dans le monde des rêves de son inconscient.

 _Il était de retour dans la cave de son manoir. L'endroit qu'il voulait éviter le plus au monde. Il regardait autours de lui, ne voyant ni fenêtres, ni objets. Tout paraissait vide et sans vie._

 _Il parcourut les quelques pas menant aux escaliers, passant au travers de la porte, quand une silhouette sombre se dessina devant lui, en haut des marches._

 _La personne fit demi tour et s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivé. Perplexe, il grimpa les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le put, mais ne vit rien dans le hall. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, essayant de voir si l'ombre n'était pas allé ailleurs, et aperçu alors comme des pleurs, venant du couloir à sa droite._

 _Il connaissait son manoir par cœur, et savait que la seule chose qu'il y avait au bout de ce couloir était les bureaux des Mangemorts ayant pendant quelques temps habités ici. Sans parler du plus grand qui, appartenant auparavant à son père, était revenu au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _Il ne voulait pas y aller, mais ses pieds l'y menèrent malgré lui. Il vit les portes toute fermés hormis une, où se dégageait une légère lumière. Le silence pesant l'assourdissait._

 _Lorsqu'il arriva près de la porte, il entendit à nouveau des pleurs et son cœur eût un raté. Il poussa le battant et se figea sur le seuil, l'horreur lui broyant les entrailles._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le corps humide de sueur, la respiration haletante. Il regarda autours de lui, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait vu, sans succès. Il savait juste que c'était dur, noir et beaucoup trop mauvais pour son propre bien.

Il s'assit, posa ses coude sur ses genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains. Ses membres tremblaient encore, et il ne se rappelait même pas pourquoi, ce qui l'énervait beaucoup.

Il entendait la respiration calme et lente de Hermione derrière lui, ainsi que les petits bruit que son fils émettait. Il se retourna et les contempla avant de se lever et de descendre dans la cuisine, prenant sa canne au passage.

Il arriva en bas, alluma la lumière avec sa baguette et se servit un verre d'eau. Il soupira et s'assit sur une des chaises présentent dans la cuisine.

Il sursauta quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, sa baguette pointé droit sur l'intrus.

-Potter, dit-il en fronçant du nez, comme s'il avait soudain sentit une mauvaise odeur, et baissant sa baguette. Pas moyen d'être tranquille dans sa cuisine en plein milieu de la nuit, il faut que quelqu'un te fasse chier.

-Ne t'en fais pas Malefoy, je préférerais être partout sauf ici, dans cette cuisine, avec toi.

-Tu es libre de t'en aller alors, répondit-il en lui montrant la porte du doigt avant de boire une gorgée du verre de jus de citrouille qu'il venait de se servir.

Il se tourna vers la table de la cuisine, attrapa un des numéros de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ présent devant lui et commença sa lecture. Il eût un nouveau sursaut quand le brun tira une chaise à son tour.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou encore là ? Soupira-t-il.

-Tu es peut-être chez toi, Malefoy, mais tu étais bien content que je sois là pour veiller sur ta copine, qui soit dit en passant est ma meilleure amie, pendant que toi tu étais inconscient, ou encore... indisponible, dit-il après avoir cherché ses mots.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais eût beaucoup d'affinité avec Potter et, selon lui, n'en aurait jamais. Quand il était jeune, il avait voulu devenir « ami » avec le survivant. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait berner facilement, et avait tout de suite vu quel genre de garçon il était à l'époque. Et pour Drago, une personne qui refusait une quelconque entente était un ennemi, quelqu'un de fou de se dresser ainsi contre lui et accessoirement contre son père et sa famille.

Mais depuis qu'il était avec Hermione, il avait beaucoup de conversations avec elle sur le jeune homme, sur le ressentit du blond à son égard et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais devant qui que ce soit, il devait reconnaître que le brun n'était pas désagréable. Seulement c'était impensable pour Drago de faire comme si de rien avec une personne comme lui, ou comme Weasley, alors que pendant des années il les avait détesté.

-Oui, je te remercie beaucoup pour ce que tu as fais pour elle, ce que tu feras sûrement pour elle dans le futur pour beaucoup de chose, ce que tu fais pour elle chaque jours. Mais ça ne change rien pour moi.

-Tu sais, je ne te supporte toujours pas, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Néanmoins, je suis prêt à faire des efforts pour Hermione. Je sais qu'elle ne supportera pas longtemps nos disputes d'enfant et encore moi notre haine l'un envers l'autre.

-Je ne ressent pas de haine envers toi, sourit-il malicieusement pour lui même, sans lever la tête de son journal. Bien au contraire ! Je t'envie.

-Pardon ? Demanda Harry soudain perplexe et surprit que le blond lui dise quelque chose aussi intime.

-Nous ne sommes pas tellement différent toi et moi. Enfin, sans compter le fait que je suis diablement beau alors que tu es un petit gringalet à lunettes, dit-il en voyant le regard que lui lançait Harry.

-Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu m'envie. C'est vrai, je suis orphelin, j'ai du combattre toute ma vie contre un homme qui me voulait du mal sans que je lui ai fais quoi que ce soit, j'ai perdu presque toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais : mes parents, mon parrain...

-Sauf qu'en dehors de ça tu as tout. Tu es plus doué que moi au Quidditch, tu as beaucoup plus d'amis, tu as une famille merveilleuse, même s'ils ne le sont que de cœur, tu as des disposition à lutter contre la magie noire qui est incroyable.

Il s'était tourné vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Jamais il n'avait parlé à quelqu'un ainsi, et encore moins à quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un ennemi.

-J'ai toujours été jaloux. Bien entendu, je ne le dirais jamais à personne, et si tu en parle, je nierai et je te ferais mordre la poussière, la pointe de ma baguette enfoncé dans ta gorge.

Harry rit doucement en plaçant ses mains croisé sur le plan de travail. Il se triturait les doigts, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire face à toutes ses révélations.

-Je n'en parlerai pas. Je sais garder ma langue et je pense que, pour toi comme pour moi, cette conversation ferait mieux de rester secrète. Mais je dois te dire que je suis surpris. Je ne pensais pas que toi, Drago Malefoy, le Prince des Serpentard, celui qu'il fallait suivre à Poudlard pour être sur d'être tranquille, aurait des pensées si philosophiques. Je comprends un peu mieux ce que Hermione et Ginny voulait dire par « différent de ce qu'il prétend », dit-il.

Le blond haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ce sujet et Harry, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien du Serpentard, décida de retourner se coucher. Il passa près du blond, sans rien dire, puis avant de fermer la porte sur lui il lança :

-Mais ne crois pas que les belles paroles vont me faire oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je t'aurais à l'œil tout de même. Hermione mérite le mieux qui existe sur cette terre, et je suis encore un peu sceptique sur le fait qu'elle pense que ce soit toi.

Sur ces derniers mots, il sortit, laissant l'adonis à nouveau seul, réfléchissant à la conversation à peu près civilisé qu'il avait eût avec le survivant. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta assis, le dos droit et le regard fixé sur la porte de la cuisine fermé. Ses pensées l'assaillant.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, il consentit enfin à retourner se coucher auprès de la jeune fille. Il rangea donc tout la cuisine d'un coup de baguette et remonta laborieusement les escaliers en direction de la chambre de sa mère qui était donc devenue celle de Hermione, et donc la sienne. Du moins, pour le moment.

Il entra sans faire de bruit et referma la porte doucement avant de se réinstaller à coté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu étais partis, dit-elle dans un murmure, dans un demi sommeil.

-J'ai eu un peu chaud et très soif. Je suis descendu à la cuisine. Rendors-toi Mia, dit-il doucement en lui embrassant le front avec tendresse.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir, bercé par les battements lents et réguliers du cœur du jeune homme qui pulsaient contre son oreille.

Lui eût plus de mal, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il ne tint plus et s'endormit à nouveau, serrant contre lui l'une des choses les plus importantes qu'il avait au monde.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, avec beaucoup de retard, certes. Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je ne sais pas avec quelle fréquence je pourrais poster les chapitres, cela dépendra de mon inspiration pour les écrire, comme de mon temps libre. Si tout de fois vous avez des question ou des choses à me dire, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message privé sur le site ffnet, ou bien de me retrouver sur ma page facebook Ocelena fanfiction.

Je vous souhaite de très bon jour de semaine, à plus tard,

Ocelena.

Ocelena


	4. Chapitre 4:

Coucou les loulous!

Et voilà comme promit les chapitre quatre de ma fiction. je ne vais pas m'attarder sur du blabla inutile donc je vous laisse lire et n'oubliez pas la petite review si vous avez aimé.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La malédiction du sorcier**

Lucius Malefoy était un homme que beaucoup de monde craignait. Il était vil, cruel, méchant. Il avait fait partit de la garde rapproché de Lord Voldemort pendant son règne de terreur, avant que celui-ci ne décède, deux semaines auparavant, grâce à Harry Potter et à l'aide de ses alliés.

Malefoy Senior s'était alors fait attrapé et emprisonné à Azkaban, dans l'attente de son procès, s'il en avait un. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait suivit ses opinions, fait des choses dures mais nécessaire pour tous les sorciers du monde, même si ceux-ci ne s'en rendait pas encore compte. Ils allaient un jour regretter de s'être débarrassé de personnes comme lui, voulant préserver les races qu'il savait supérieur.

Il était en ce moment même dans un des cellules grisâtres de la tristement célèbre prison de sorcier, entouré de pierre humide et couverte de moisissures qui rendaient l'air putride et difficilement respirable. Seules des grilles permettait qu'il puisse voir l'extérieur : une mer agité de toute part, les vagues se fracassant contre les murs en béton du bâtiment.

Les détraqueurs n'étaient plus en faction sur ce site, ayant été enrôlés facilement par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Ministère de la Magie avait décidé que ces créatures, sortit tout droit de l'ombre, n'aurait plus aucun pouvoir sur les gens ou les prisonniers. Ils avaient donc réussit à les emprisonner dans un endroit ou toute vie, animal, végétale ou minérale avait été enlevé. La magie opérant, cela avait été plutôt facile. Désormais, des geôliers gardaient les cellules regorgeant de prisonniers tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

L'homme blond se tenait au milieu de la pièce, à genoux sur le sol, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, les yeux fermés. Dans un autre contexte, on pourrait pensé qu'il méditait, appréciant la sérénité de l'endroit. Mais chacun savait que personne ne trouvait Azkaban aussi calme et aussi sereine.

Ses cheveux blond et sales tombaient en cascade sur son visage et son dos, bougeant au rythme du vent qui s'engouffrait par les petites fenêtres de sa cellule.

Depuis plusieurs semaines qu'il était là, il n'avait cessé de penser à son fils. Comment avait-il put se détourner de lui, des principes qu'il lui avait enseigné étant plus jeune, en s'accouplant avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Il n'avait eût qu'une envie, qu'il revienne dans le droit chemin qui était le sien. Malheureusement, il tenait de lui son coté têtu, et malgré les quatre mois passés à être punit pour sa trahison, il n'avait pas changé d'idée.

Mais ses pensées n'étaient pas dirigées que par son traître de fils. En effet, il savait aussi qu'un jour proche, il serait interrogé sur ceux qui avaient pu s'échapper du manoir après la mort du Lord Noir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les Aurors, ou même certains membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix n'essaient de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Il attendait donc, calmement, sachant qu'il leur ferait perdre patience, avec une grande joie. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que son fils serait l'un de ceux-ci.

Avec la traîtrise de son fils, il ne cessait de penser au fait que Macnair avait eût raison à l'époque : il aurait du avoir un autre héritier. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais un jour de grande colère envers sa femme, il avait perdu tout espoir.

 _Il avait fait chaud cet été là. Près de trente cinq degré chaque jours, ce qui rendait Narcissa très fatiguée et très faible. Elle qui pourtant avait porté Drago avec force et santé, s'était retrouvé presque alitée pour sa deuxième grossesse._

 _Drago, qui avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard que très récemment, était désormais sous le contrôle total de son père. Narcissa n'avait alors plus eût le droit de se retrouver seule avec lui, ni même de lui montrer ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste d'affection._

 _Pourtant, ce jour-là, elle l'avait vu dans le salon, tout tremblant. Elle s'était approchée de lui et s'était assit à ses cotés._

 _Lucius étant dans le bureau juste à coté avait alors pu entendre toute la conversation et n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, débordé de travail qu'il avait ramené du Ministère._

 _-Mon chéri ? Que se passe-t-il ? Avait-elle demandé en le voyant ainsi._

 _-Je... Tu ne devrais pas venir me parler seule... Père sera très en colère si tu le fait,dit-il sèchement._

 _-Tu sais, malgré tout ce que l'on peut dire ou ce que les traditions nous dictent, je ne vais pas laisser mon fils chéri seul dans un tel désarrois. Allons, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe._

 _-Je vais rentrer à Poudlard dans quelques jours, et j'avoue ne pas faire le fier. Et si je n'allais pas à Serpentard ? Si par un malheureux hasard je tombais à Serdaigle, ou encore pire, à Poufsouffle !_

 _-Allons, ne dis pas de sottise ! Tu es un Malefoy, doublé d'un Black. Tu ne risque pas d'aller à Poufsouffle, l'avait-elle rassuré. Et puis, si tu tombais à Serdaigle, je ne serais absolument pas déçu ! Ne dit-on pas que seul les plus intelligent vont à Serdaigle ?_

 _-Mais père ne pensera pas ainsi. Si je vais ailleurs qu'à Serpentard, il pourrait me déshériter, ou pire encore, me renier, s'étrangla-t-il._

 _Elle lui caressa la joue et l'approcha d'elle pour le serrer en un étreinte douce et maternelle. Elle connaissait ses craintes pour avoir eu les mêmes à l'époque de la réception de sa première lettre de Poudlard. D'abord, elle avait eu peur de ne pas être accepté à l'école et de devenir Cracmole, puis elle avait redouté la répartition du choixpeau._

 _Elle avait eût de quoi. Même si sa famille avait principalement été à Serpentard, certains étaient allé dans d'autres maison comme Sirius, son cousin, qui était allé à Gryffondor, ainsi que sa propre sœur, qui était alors devenue la disgrâce de la famille._

 _Lucius, ayant entendu la plupart de la conversation, et étant alerté par le soudain silence, se leva et entra dans le salon à la porte entre-baillée. Il découvrit alors sa femme et son fils, serré l'un contre l'autre, Narcissa caressant doucement les cheveux de leur fils, dont sa tête reposait sur le ventre arrondit de l'élégante dame._

 _Il devint soudain fou de rage qu'elle ne suive pas à la lettre ce qu'il lui avait dicté. Elle avait désobéit, et ne paraissait pas le regretter._

 _-Narcissa. Écarte-toi de mon fils, tout de suite, Avait-il cinglé._

 _Elle s'était alors écarté doucement de son fils, fixant son époux sans ciller. Drago lui, avait les yeux exorbité, effrayé du sort qui attendait sa mère, mais aussi de ce qui l'attendait lui. Parce que si Narcissa n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher de lui et de lui montrer un quelconque geste d'affection, lui devait à tout prix rester impassible, dur comme du marbre face aux autres et impénétrable à tout._

 _-Lucius, c'est autant mon fils que le tiens, tu devrait ne pas l'oublier, avait-elle tranché._

 _-Drago, va dans ta chambre, tout de suite._

 _Mais Narcissa, voyant bien que son mari était en colère, avait décidé d'attraper au dernier moment le bras de son fils, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne du sofa._

 _-Lâche-le ! Ou je te ferais lâcher._

 _-Comment peux-tu être aussi froid et dur avec un enfant comme lui ! Il n'a que onze ans !_

 _-On a toujours fait comme ça. Mon père à fait de même avec moi, son père avant lui. Même tes parents ont eut se genre d'éducation ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait changer un technique qui fonctionne._

 _-Qui fonctionne ? Regarde ce que tu es devenue, Lucius. Je ne veux pas que Drago devienne comme les hommes de ta famille._

 _-Ça, il fallait y penser avant de m'épouser ! Et je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Je suis ton mari, tu me dois le respect._

 _-Et tu en as pour moi peut-être ? Avait-elle lancer, en colère elle aussi. Et puis commenat aurais-je pu faire autrement que de t'épouser alors que j'ai été obligé par ma famille, poussée jusqu'à mes plus lointains retranchement afin que chacun puisse être sur que j'accepterais de te donner ma main !_

 _Il avait haussé les sourcils, la colère lui faisant dilater les pupilles et tressaillir les narines. Il s'était donc avancé doucement, d'un pas dangereux et lent._

 _-Tu me parles de respect, mais ne fais-je pas mon devoir de mari ?_

 _-Ton devoir de mari ? Je ne sais même pas si tu sais ce que doit être un mari !_

 _-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir ! Ou plutôt criais ! N'ai-je pas été un bon mari l'autre soir quand tu m'as eu tout entier rien que pour toi, dans notre lit ?_

 _-Comment oses-tu... Me dire ça comme si j'étais une simple catin qui avait croisé ta route, et devant notre fils !_

 _-C'est toi qui à voulu qu'il reste ! Bon maintenant, nous allons cesser ses enfantillages et tu vas lâcher le petit pour qu'il retourne dans sa chambre._

 _Mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé partir et Lucius soupira devant tant d'obstination. Il avait attrapé son fils par le col et l'avait tiré avec une telle force qu'il était tombé au sol, la tête la première. Narcissa s'était levée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, son sang pulsant contre ses tempes. Elle avait les mains sur son ventre légèrement arrondis de quelques semaines et garda la tête haute._

 _Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginé se qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Elle avait toujours pensé que son mari était un homme brutal, dangereux, violent. Mais de là à faire ce qu'il avait fait, elle ne s'en était jamais remise._

 _Il lui avait d'abord donné une gifle monumentale, qui l'avait fait tombé sur le sofa sur lequel elle était assise quelques secondes auparavant. Puis il avait sortit sa baguette._

 _-Tu comptes me lancer un Doloris ? Souffla-t-elle en se tenant la joue, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Alors que tu sais dans quel état je suis en ce moment ?_

 _Il n'avait rien répondu et avait lancé un_ Accio _silencieux. Sa canne noire à tête de serpent était alors apparut, fonçant vers lui avec une vitesse folle, s'arrêtant de justesse pour qu'il puisse la prendre sans encombres._

 _Le visage de Narcissa passa du rouge au blanc. Elle était passé de la colère à la peur en quelques secondes._

 _-Non, Lucius, ne fais pas ça, je t'en conjure... Tu sais que tu ne pourras revenir en arrière, tu auras une mort sur la conscience ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu l'as voulu autant que moi, je t'en prie, souffla-t-elle, à la limite du sanglot._

 _Mais la encore, il ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder d'un air froid, refoulant toutes les émotions qui se succédaient en lui, la haine de voir sa femme lui désobéir, le dégoût de lui même en sachant ce qu'il allait faire, l'espoir que rien n'arrivera, que ni sa femme ni son futur enfant n'aura de séquelles. Mais surtout la honte que représenterait sa non-activité face à cette femme qui se devait d'être aussi soumise que la plus obéissante des chiennes._

 _Il n'avait pu retenir son bras plus longtemps, et avait alors abattu son premier coup. La canne avait émit un sifflement audible et menaçant en tranchant l'air avant de se poser sans sermon sur le dos de sa femme._

 _Celle-ci avait fermé les yeux, les lèvres pincées, décidée à ne pas faire plaisir à cet homme odieux qui était son époux._

 _Il avait continué, lançant son bras de plus en plus fort. Elle n'avait alors pu retenir ses hurlements qui se répercutaient contre les murs du manoir avec force._

 _Drago était recroquevillé sur le sol, tremblant et impuissant, les mains sur les oreilles. Jamais il n'avait vu sa mère ainsi et ça lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans l'estomac. Il s'était tourné et avait vomit tout ce qu'il avait pu sur le sol, près de lui._

 _Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulés lorsque enfin il cessa tout mouvement, le souffle erratique, le visage rouge, de la sueur perlant sur son front._

 _Narcissa n'avait plus bougé. Il avait du appeler un de ses elfes pour qu'il la monte dans sa chambre et la couche. Il ne pouvait pas la laissé dans le salon où les invités prenaient leur thé._

 _Il était retourné dans son bureau, ne voulant pas trop penser à ce qu'il avait fait, ni aux conséquences. Il savait qu'à son réveil, la réaction de sa femme serait significative._

 _Et en effet, après plusieurs heures, il entendit distinctement un hurlement à faire trembler les pierres des fondations. Et il avait sut alors que s'en était finit, qu'il avait fait ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire et qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire._

 _Il avait tué son propre enfant._

Une larme silencieuse coulait le long de sa joue. Quoi que pouvait dire chaque personne qui l'avait rencontré, aucunes d'entre elles, pas même sa femme, ne le connaissait vraiment. Il était violent, dangereux, brutal, menteur, hautain, malfaisant. Mais il était aussi impassible. Tellement doué que tout le monde pensait qu'il ne ressentait rien. Mais il aimait sa femme, son fils. Et il avait aimé son enfant à naître. Il avait d'ailleurs prit l'habitude, à l'abri des regards, de se recueillir une fois par an, à la date de la mort de son futur enfant.

Il passait des heures devant une bougie blanche, les yeux fixés sur la flamme, demandant silencieusement pardon.

Il le faisait chaque année, sauf depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible, et surtout pas face à Lui. Lui qui ne connaissait pas l'amour et qui le désignait comme étant une émotion de faible.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'allongea et s'endormit sur sa paillasse, comme chaque jours depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce lieu infâme, ses pensées tournées vers ses erreurs et ses défaites.

Harry avait transplané devant les grandes murailles qui entouraient le château de Poudlard. Il eût comme un pincement au cœur en voyant ce gigantesque bâtiment dressé devant lui, se rappelant de tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la première fois qu'il les avait franchit et qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais vivre.

C'est la boule au ventre qu'il traversa le parc verdoyant et fleurissant, regardant droit devant lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir dans quel direction il devait aller, ses pieds le guidaient instinctivement vers la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

 _-Plume en sucre !_ Dit-il, avant de voir la gargouille se déplacer et laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'est pu faire le moindre geste et il entra donc dans ce bureau qui lui était si familier à présent.

Il découvrit le professeur Dumbledore assis sur son siège, les main croisé sous son menton, les coudes sur la table. Il fixait le nouveau avec une bienveillance mêlé à de la honte.

-Harry, installe-toi, dit-il en lui désignant le fauteuil d'une main.

Le jeune homme fit ce qu'il dit et pendant quelques secondes, le silence se fit autours d'eux, simplement coupé par quelques ronflements provenant des portraits d'ancien directeur. Dumbledore le sondait avec ses yeux bleu perçant, et Harry se sentit vite mal à l'aise.

-Monsieur, je suis venu parce que vous vouliez me voir. Mr Weasley m'a fait part de votre lettre, commença-t-il.

-Tout d'abord Harry, et excuse-moi si je te coupe, mais je tiens à te dire que je suis vraiment désolé. Depuis que tu es arrivé ici, depuis ta première année, tu te bas contre cet ombre au-dessus de ta tête, au prix du sang et de la sueur. J'aurais tant voulu que cela soit autrement... Malheureusement, et même si ça me rend triste de te dire ça, tu ne peux pas arrêter maintenant. Les plus grands partisans de Voldemort sont encore dans la nature, et les laisser s'en prendre à des gens innocents ne fait pas partit de mon programme.

-Professeur, à l'instant même ou mes mains ont touché votre enveloppe, j'étais déjà décidé à me lancer à leur poursuite. Même si je prenais un peu de repos, qui soit dit en passant n'avait que pour objectif de rester auprès de Hermione, je savais qu'il faudrait que je reparte en mission. Je ne pourrais pas dormir tranquillement sur mes deux oreilles en les sachant dehors, à nous surveiller. Surtout pas Bellatrix. Après les Londubat et Sirius, elle s'en ait prit à ma meilleure amie, et ça jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner.

-Harry, il faut que tu comprenne. Aller en mission horcruxes avec moi et partir à la chasse aux Mangemorts sont deux choses différentes. Je ne serais pas toujours là, tu auras des missions seul avec ton ami Ronald, et il vous faudra redoubler de prudence. Tu ne pourras pas arriver en face d'eux, ta baguette levée. Ils sont plus fort, plus agile, plus rusé, que tu ne l'es pour le moment. Ce n'est pas un défaut, dit-il en voyant l'air vexé du brun. Seulement tu es jeune, et même toi auras du mal avec ses personnes.

-Ses personnes ? Elles ne sont rien d'autre que des coquilles vide. Elles mériteraient d'être vidée de leur âmes et de vivre éternellement avec leurs erreurs qui se déroule comme un film dans leur tête.

Il se stoppa net. Avant que Dumbledore ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Le vieil homme, d'abord surprit, plissa les yeux, se concentrant sur le garçon.

-Harry, à quoi pense-tu ?

-Les détraqueurs... Ils ne gardent plus Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. Il apparaissait très clairement qu'on ne pouvait plus leur faire confiance. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

-C'est juste que ça m'a fait penser à quelque chose. Les Mangemorts que nous avons attrapé, où sont-ils aujourd'hui ?

-Et bien à Azkaban ! Mais... Oh, je vois ! Tu souhaiterais en interroger quelques uns pour savoir où leurs semblables pourraient être, sourit-il.

Harry hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées. Même si cette magnifique idée lui était venu d'un coup, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux efforts considérable qu'il devrait faire en présence de tous ses meurtriers. Une personne en particulier plus que les autres, celle qui lui avait gâché la vie depuis sa seconde année à Poudlard : Lucius Malefoy.

-Professeur, croyez-vous qu'il nous serait possible de faire venir des prisonniers ici ou au Ministère pour les interroger ?

-Les faire sortir d'Azkaban ? Je crains que ce ne soit impossible. Le Ministère refusera tout intervention de ce genre. Ce serait trop dangereux, le transport pourrait être intercepté, et dans ce cas, les conséquences pourraient être funeste. Imagine si d'autres Mangemorts prenaient la fuite ?

-Dans ce cas allons-y ! Déplaçons-nous jusque là-bas. Il nous faut absolument des renseignements et personne d'autre ne peut nous en fournir autant qu'eux même. Je pourrais leur faire avaler du véritasérum ou encore regarder à l'intérieur de leur tête.

-Ce sont des pratique illégales, soupira Dumbledore.

-N'ont-ils pas agit sans scrupules ? N'ont-ils pas défié les lois de notre monde pendant des mois voir même des années ? Je ne crois pas qu'un quelconque sens de la justice ait à interférer ici. Il ne mérite pas d'être traité en citoyen, après ce qu'ils ont fait à des centaines de personnes, oubliant toute morale.

Le vieil homme se recula dans son siège, posant les avant bras sur les accoudoirs en soupirant. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, pesant le pour et le contre. Les propos du garçon n'étaient pas totalement sans fond. Il avait raison, il le savait. Néanmoins...

-Harry, le fait que ces Mangemorts aient oublié jusqu'à leur humanité en suivant un homme dont l'âme était aussi noir que les abysses ne veut pas dire que tu dois en oublier la tienne à agir ainsi. Que ressentiras-tu après avoir torturé de cette façon un être vivant ? Certes, certains mériteraient sûrement l'exécution, mais n'oublions pas qu'ils restent des êtres fait de sang et de chair, respirant autant que toi et moi, étant des maris, des femmes, des oncle, tantes ou parents de quelqu'un. Ne noircit pas ton cœur déjà si tourmenté au profit de ceux qui ne le mérite pas, Harry. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ceux-là.

Le survivant baissa les yeux, le regard perdu dans les mailles du tapis. Les paroles du vieil homme faisaient leurs chemins dans sa tête et, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, il savait qu'il avait raison. Mais par Merlin, il avait mal. Toute sa vie, il avait du se battre contre des forces qui lui voulaient du mal, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Pourquoi Voldemort avait-Il tué ses parents ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu le tué lui ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi...

-Trouvez un moyen de nous rapprocher d'eux, et ensuite on avisera, dit-il avec force. Mais il nous faut ces renseignements.

Si Dumbledore parut surprit de la manière dont le jeune s'exprimait, il n'en montra rien et, au contraire, acquiesça. Harry, voyant le directeur prendre un bout de parchemins et une plume, se rassit.

Le vieil homme écarta la missive de devant lui après avoir fini de la rédiger et leva les yeux sur le survivant. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé ce garçon : plein de talent, d'amour, de qualité comme de défauts.

-Bon, maintenant que nous avons commencé, autant finir. Cette mission ne sera pas comme tu le crois. Je ne vais pas t'envoyer patrouiller et chercher dans toutes les îles Britanniques, sinon nous ne verrions jamais le bout de ce chemin.

-Que proposez-vous dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-Tu reviendras ici, à Poudlard, avec tes amis ainsi que les jeunes membres de l'Ordre, ou plutôt de l'A.D., et tu poursuivras tes études. Dans le même temps, on essaiera de chercher des indices, des pistes, et je t'emmènerai, toi et quelques autres personnes digne de confiance, en mission sur le terrain.

-Reprendre les cours dans un moment pareil ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! Je pourrai reprendre mes études plus tard, quand tout sera finit et qu'on sera tous hors de danger, clama-t-il.

-Harry, soupira-t-il. Se sera sûrement long et fastidieux. Nous ne seront pas toujours actif, les informations arrive quand elles le veulent, quand c'est le bon moment. Oui il faut tout faire pour que ça aille vite, mais perdre du temps inutilement : non. Et puis c'est un bon compromis pour Miss Granger qui, je crois, n'a pas beaucoup apprécié le fait que je lui interdise de participer aux missions. Au moins maintenant, elle pourra participé à moindre échelle, mais en étant toujours efficace pour nous.

Harry regarda le bout de ses chaussures. Il avait tellement hâte d'en finir avec cette histoire de Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Mangemorts qu'il en était près à mettre de coté ses études. Il savait que Dumbledore avait raison, mais pour lui, rester ici serait une plus grande perte de temps encore.

-Quand est-ce que vous voudriez que nous revenions à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il alors, changeant légèrement de sujet.

-Dans les jours qui viennent, peut-être Lundi prochain.

-Dans moins d'une semaine ? Mais Hermione n'est pas encore tout à fait sur pieds, Drago ne peut pas se déplacer sans sa canne, et c'est compliqué pour lui de rester debout trop longtemps, les autres sont pas si enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir retourner à l'école maintenant.

-Ce sont des jeunes, c'est normal, sourit le directeur. Pour ce qui est de nos deux jeunes parents, quelques jours leur suffiront amplement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tout est prévu pour eux. L'éducation des jeunes sorciers est primordiale et fondamentale pour combattre les forces du mal. Regarde ce que ça t'a apporté de connaître ce que quelques personnes t'ont enseigné. Le patronus t'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, le sortilège de désarmement, n'en parlons pas, puis tous les autres dont tu te servais régulièrement contre les partisans de Voldemort.

-Mais après cette menace, il n'y aura plus de dangers, alors pourquoi continuer de former des élève ainsi ?

-Plus de dangers ? Avant les Mangemorts il y avait Voldemort, avant Voldemort il y avait Grindelwald... Les forces du mal attireront toujours les plus faible, Harry. Et c'est à nous de faire en sorte que ça cesse.

Dans les jours qui suivit, les adultes ne voyaient que des expressions dépité et anxieuse sur le visage de tous les jeunes domiciliant au Manoir Malefoy. Aucun n'avait hâte de retourner à l'école, de passer des examens, de suivre des cours, alors que pendant plusieurs semaines, chacun avait des missions, des batailles, à gérer. Revenir au quotidien semblait pour le moins laborieux.

Tous ? Non, bien entendu. Une seule personne avait hâte d'y retourner, pour apprendre encore plus de choses, faire un emploi du temps pour chaque cours à apprendre pour les ASPICS, écrire des dissertation sur les sujet qui la passionnait : Hermione.

-Hermione, comment tu peux être aussi contente de retourner à Poudlard, soupira bruyamment Dean alors qu'ils étaient tous dans le salon, avachis dans les fauteuils et canapés.

Ça faisait plusieurs jours déjà que Hermione se sentait mieux. Elle avait plus de facilité à se déplacer sans avoir le tournis, elle dormait mieux, mangeait mieux. Par moment, cependant, sa psychose revenait à la charge et elle était prise de crise de panique pour n'importe quoi.

Drago était patient avec elle, il pensait que c'était en partit de sa faute, alors il n'osait trop rien dire. Heureusement pour lui, elle en faisait de moins en moins, et son humeur était beaucoup plus semblable à la Hermione qu'il avait connu avant tous les problèmes.

-Comment, toi, peux-tu être aussi peu heureux de revoir le château, de revoir nos camarades, de retourner apprendre des choses, de revoir nos professeur... soupira-t-elle avec envie. Harry, tu sera très content de revoir Hagrid, n'est-ce pas ?

-On le voit presque toujours ici. Donc ça ne change rien de spécial de retourner là-bas. Et puis revoir nos camarades ? Franchement voir Parkinson te pointer du doigt et chuchoter sur ton passage te donne envie ? Moi pas, claqua-t-il, la mine sombre.

-Oh, je l'avais oublié celle-là, dit-elle, son humeur soudain maussade.

Drago se tourna vers elle d'un mouvement brusque et haussa les sourcils. Il venait de penser à quelques chose d'horrible, de parfaitement abominable.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la fixait, toujours dans une expression de stupeur.

-Elle n'est pas au courant pour Liam ! S'écria-t-il.

-Liam ? S'exclama Ginny.

Hermione fronça des sourcils, et se tourna vers lui, le visage fermé. Elle pencha la tête et le regarda, exaspérée.

-On avait dit quoi ? Soupira-t-elle.

-Désolé, ça m'a échappé... Et puis on s'en fou, ils l'auraient su à un moment donné ou un autre ! Notre fils s'appelle Liam, dit-il en se tournant vers les autres.

-Liam Malefoy-Granger, ajouta Hermione.

-Pardon ? Je croyais que cette histoire était réglé ? Il ne s'appellera pas Granger. C'est hors de question !

-Pourquoi ça ? Dit-elle avec un mouvement de recule, comme vexée.

-Parce que. L'enfant doit toujours porter le nom du père, ça a toujours été ainsi, et ce le sera toujours, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

-Mais n'importe quoi. Je veux qu'il porte mon nom autant que le tiens, je veux qu'on sache que c'est mon fils aussi.

-Ça aussi on en avait déjà parlé, soupira-t-il.

-Mais bien sur...

-Parler de quoi ? Demanda Luna, un air lunaire sur le visage mais d'une voix remplit d'envie et de curiosité.

-Drago a eût une idée complètement saugrenue, rit-elle.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est saugrenue, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, une moue boudeuse sur son visage.

-Du moment que ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, dit soudain Ron, une mine de dégoût sur le visage.

Les autres se mirent à rire. Tout le monde sauf le couple qui se lançait des regard surprit. Ça avait l'air aussi fou que ça pour que ce ne soit pas vrai ?

-Ron, dit Harry, le visage encore illuminé d'avoir rit, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, on parle de Malefoy là.

-Harry, souffla Hermione en tortillant ses mains sur ses genoux, ses yeux fixant le tapis.

Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers elle, le sourire se figeant puis disparaissant complètement. Il la regarda comme un poisson sortit de l'eau, avec de grands yeux ronds. Drago, qui pensait que la réaction du survivant était exagéré, poussa un grand soupir.

-Ne me dis pas que... commença-t-il.

-Dans ma famille, nous n'avons pas d'enfant avant le mariage ! C'est parfaitement impossible. Mais comme s'est arrivé, il faut que nous nous marions pour faire de notre fils un fils légitime.

-Mais à quelle époque vis-tu ? S'exaspéra Harry. Hermione, tu n'as pas dis oui, j'espère ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais il n'a pas tout à fait fort. Mais bref, ceci ne vous regarde pas.

Les autres ne dirent plus rien, essayant de cacher leur effarement et leur surprise. Cependant, le silence fut de courte durée.

-Liam, c'est vraiment très jolie, dit soudain Luna, la voix rêveuse.

-C'est vrai, j'aime beaucoup, sourit Ginny. Maintenant que vous avez choisit le prénom, ce qui soit dit en passant à prit un temps monstre, il va falloir choisir les parrain-marraine de Liam. Et je vote pour moi au poste de marraine !

Les autres pouffèrent de rire gentillement. Elle les regarda et sourit elle aussi.

-Weaslette, avant de faire des plans sur le caleçon de Merlin, il va falloir qu'on discute d'un sujet un peu moins réjouissant. On va tous retourner à Poudlard, avec lui en prime, dit-il en montrant le couffin du doigt, et personne en dehors de nous ne savons que Hermione et moi sommes parents.

-Je ne vois pas le problème, dit Luna en souriant.

-Et bien Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Crabbe, Goyle, tous les autres Serpentard ainsi que le reste de l'école va parler derrière notre dos et sûrement plus que ça. Hermione faisait déjà des jalouses en étant préfète-en-chef avec moi mais là, c'est pire que tout...

-Qu'ils essaient quoi que ce soit et la dernière chose qu'ils verront sera ma baguette entre leur deux yeux, lança Hermione le plus simplement du monde en prenant le petit poupon dans les bras.

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, à Poudlard, une certaine jeune fille faisait les cents pas devant ses amis qui étaient tous assis dans les fauteuils verts bouteilles et noir face à la cheminé gigantesque en marbre gris.

Ses cheveux blond descendait jusque dans le bas de son dos et voletait à cause du mouvement de déplacement. Elle avait croisé les bras sous sa poitrine plutôt volumineuse, la soulevant assez pour que le troisième boutons, non défait, de sa chemise soit sur le point de craquer.

-Pansy, soupira un de ses amis. Pourrais-tu cesser de faire des tours devant nous, tu me donne le tournis !

Elle se stoppa juste devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux lançant des éclairs, son petit nez retroussé, signe de colère, ou de désagrément.

Bien que ressemblant à un petit pékinois par moment, elle était plutôt jolie. Son grand front, ses yeux bleu, ses cils et sourcils blond comme ses cheveux, ses pommettes hautes et bien dessinées, son nez droit qui se retroussait pendant qu'elle riait ou qu'elle était en colère, le menton un peu plus rond qu'il ne le faudrait.

-Franchement Blaise, je me demande des fois si tu es vraiment son ami. Tu ne t'inquiète pas pour lui alors que ça fait plus de cinq mois qu'on a pas eût de nouvelles. Je ne te comprends pas !

-Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour lui, mais tourner en rond comme un lion en cage ne le fera pas revenir plus vite. Et puis d'après sa mère, il va bien alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Et tu crois tout ce que les autres te dise ? Je te signal que jamais il oubli de répondre à des lettres ou de donner signe de vie...

-Je serais toi j'essaierai de l'oublier un peu. D'après ce que j'ai compris, avant qu'il ne parte, il en pinçait pour la reine-des-potiches et pas pour toi. Alors n'espère pas trop ! Ricana Théo.

-Toi la ferme, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Ce n'est absolument pas pour ça que je souhaites le voir mais tout simplement parce que je suis son amie ! Et puis ne me parle pas de cette garce ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait à Drago, mais clairement ça ressemble à du filtre d'amour tout ça.

-Pour la centième fois : elle ne l'a pas envoûté ! S'écria Blaise. Drago n'est pas stupide au point de tomber dans un piège aussi facile et encore moins de se laisser envoûter par l' _Impérium_ !

Elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils encore libre et se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant. Personne ne dit plus un mot pendant plusieurs minutes.

-J'espère qu'il va bientôt rentrer, dit-elle dans un murmure que seul Blaise entendit.

Elle se leva alors rapidement et sortit de la salle commune après avoir prit sa cape. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, bousculant quelques personnes au passage. Quelques uns voulurent lui faire une réflexion mais le regard qu'elle leur lançait les dissuadait de dire quoi que ce soit.

Ses pieds tapait contre le sol vive allure, et la portait jusque devant la gargouille Phoenix en pierre, devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle s'arrêta, ne connaissant pas le mot de passe. Elle essaya de réfléchir mais rien ne lui venait. Cependant elle se rappela que Drago lui avait souvent parler de ses moments passé dans ce bureau l'an passé et que chaque fois le directeur mettait des noms de friandises comme mot de passe.

-Chocogrenouille, Suçacide, Dragée surprises de Bertie Crochu, Plume en Sucre...

La gargouille laissa donc l'escalier en colimaçon se dessiner devant la jeune fille et, un sourire fier sur le visage, grimpa prestement les marches.

Quelque part, en Irlande du nord, dans une petite maison en bois perdu dans une forêt remplit de créatures toutes plus effrayantes les une que les autres, les Mangemorts en fuite étaient tous attablé autours d'une table miteuse et rongé par les mites.

-Assez ! J'en ai plus que mare de devoir dormir dans cet endroit médiocre ! Explosa Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Tu crois peut-être que nous sommes plus heureux que toi ? Grogna Dolohov. Nous sommes tous des Sang-Purs aussi riche que chacun rêverait mais nous pourrissons dans ce miteux baraquement.

-À la différence de toi, Antonin, cracha Bellatrix, c'est que je suis une femme. J'ai besoin de plus de confort que toi !

-De quoi tu parles ! Tu as pourris à Azkaban pendant treize ans avec ton époux, ricana Yaxley. Tu devrais être habitué à vivre dans la crasse.

Elle fendit l'air avec sa baguette et le Mangemort se retrouva le nez en sang, suspendu par la cheville au-dessus de la table, des gouttes écarlates tombant à rythme régulier sur le bois vieillit. La brune aux paupières lourdes s'approcha doucement de la table. Elle trempa son doigt dans la petite flaque et le porta à sa bouche, le suçant en savourant chaque saveur. Du goût de rouille, à la sensation âcre et salé.

-Mon cher Yaxley. Tu sembles avoir oublié quelque chose de très important, dit-elle en le fixant et en léchant avec une sensualité presque écœurante le bout de son doigt. J'étais la favorite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et sais-tu pourquoi ?

-Non... réussit-il à dire.

-Parce que je suis celle qui est la plus douée en magie Noire et surtout celle qui a le moins de pitié. Je peux tuer un être humain et rire en même temps, je peux éviscérer le premier moldu que je croise et manger une pièce de bœuf bien saignante la seconde qui suit. Et je peux fort bien forniquer encore pleine de sang de mes ennemis qui dégouline sur mon corps.

Les autres avaient reculé et essayaient de ne pas croiser le regard de cette folle de femme. Il savaient comment elle était pour l'avoir vu torturer et prendre plaisir à de nombreuses reprises durant des tortures diverses. Mais étant restée longtemps sans prouver sa cruauté, certains pourraient croire qu'elle devenait trop douce.

-N'essaies plus jamais de faire le grand homme devant moi. Tu n'es rien, murmura-t-elle, son nez frôlant celui de Yaxley. Maintenant, si nous pouvions discuter plus calmement et surtout dire des choses constructive.

Elle se détourna et le laissa tomber avec un bruit sourd sur la table dont les pieds se brisèrent. Personne ne bougeait, de peur que la sombre femme ne leur lance un quelconque sortilège noir.

-Maintenant, parlons peu, parlons bien. Il nous faut un plan d'attaque. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette infamie rester impunie! La chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est dû qu'à la chance insolente de cet ignoble Sang-Mêlé de Potter. Cet horrible avorton qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de sa baguette et qui croit être plus puissant que tout le monde. Sans parler de sa Sang-de-Bourbe d'amie qui a réussit à ensorceler mon bien aimé neveu et ma très chère sœur.

-Nous ne sommes que trop peu, nous ne pouvons pas avoir accès à nos ressources monétaires, nous sommes en sous effectif...

-Et bien Jugson, aurais-tu peur de perdre face à tous ces traîtres et sang impur ? Ricana Rookwood.

-Et à quoi serviront toutes les belles valeurs de notre Maître si nous ne sommes plus là pour les faire revivre ? Cingla l'intéresser.

-Nous ne perdrons pas contre eux, nous sommes plus rusés, plus intelligents, plus fort !

-Mais en infériorité numérique ! Même le plus doué des magiciens pourrait être battu contre une armée de sorcier. Il nous faut des hommes, des femmes. Des baguettes qui puissent nous aider à reprendre le pouvoir que notre Maître nous avait gracieusement donné.

Bellatrix ne disait rien mais écoutait tout ce qu'ils disaient autours d'elle. Elle était d'accord avec Jugson. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent des personnes pouvant les aider.

-Messieurs. Je pense que pour le moment, nous allons faire profil bas. Nous devons refaire nos force. Pour cela, je pense que nous devons faire appel à ceux que nous voulions garder en cas de grande nécessité.

-Faire appel aux hommes de l'Est ?

-Et ceux de l'Ouest. Il nous faut partir en croisade et rameuter tout ceux que nous pouvons. Rookwood, tu partiras en Ukraine. Je veux que tu ailles rencontrer ce vieil ami de ma famille, Artem Noskov. Il est issus d'une famille de Sang-Pur œuvrant pour les mages noirs depuis des siècles. Dis lui que tu viens de la part de Bellatrix Black.

-Bien, dit l'intéressé en se courbant légèrement et en sortant de la cabane.

La Mangemort se tourna vers les autres et leur attribua à chacun une personne à aller voir pour rameuter le plus de personne possible.

-Levguénia Amaliev, la Russe pour toi Jugson, Andréas Haros, le Grec pour toi Yaxley, Etzel Grubenhagen, l'Allemand pour Dolohov. Je veux que vous soyez ici dans un mois au plus tard. Je n'aimerai pas être obligé de continuer sans vous pour cause de décès intempestif, minauda-t-elle. Parce que si vous me décevez, j'irais vous chercher par moi-même et je ne pense pas que vous aimeriez ce genre de choses.

-Et toi, qui vas-tu aller voir ? Demanda Dolohov qui comme Yaxley et Jugson était resté ici.

-Moi je vais aller de l'autre coté de l'Océan. Je vais rendre visite à un très vieille connaissance. Encore plus que tout celles déjà cité jusqu'à présent : Almasombria Medinaceli.

Hermione était dans la chambre qu'elle occupait, depuis son arrivé ici, avec son fils en train de préparer ses affaires. Elle tenait sa baguette dans sa main et plaçait petit à petit tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour sa reprises des cours dans l'école de sorcellerie. Elle prit le peu de vêtements que Harry et Ron était aller lui chercher à Poudlard pour qu'elle puisse se vêtir correctement ici et entreprit également de mettre toutes les affaires de son fils qu'elle emmenait avec elle. Bien entendu, Narcissa et Molly avait tout fait pour que Liam ne manque de rien et lui avait acheter (ou tricoté pour Molly) des chaussons, des vêtements, etc.

Elle avait aussi tout ce qu'il fallait pour les langes, les biberons, les produits de toilettes, les médicaments au cas où il n'irait pas bien.

Sa mère, qui était venu ici avec son père, avait été affolé de savoir sa fille jeune maman. Hermione avait du leur apprendre la nouvelle, ne pouvant pas garder cela secret, et ils avaient d'abord été très déçu de leur fille. La croyant intelligente et prévoyante, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit aux conséquences de ses actes et ils étaient désagréablement surprit de savoir qu'elle était tombé enceinte pendant les vacances qu'elle avait passé chez eux en compagnie du Serpentard, qui était, ils s'en sont douté tout de suite, le père du bébé.

Mais toute leur colère s'était évaporé en contemplant leur petit fils qui était endormit bien emmailloté dans sa petite couverture verte clair, couleur de la maison de feu Salazar. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement content de ce qui arrivait à leur fille, il savait qu'elle était assez responsable pour tout faire pour son enfant. Sans oublier qu'elle allait apprendre son rôle en exécutant tout ce qu'il faudrait faire pour son fils. C'est en forgeant que l'on devient Forgeron ! Disait Jane, la mère de Hermione.

Henry, le papa de la jeune fille, n'avait pas dit mot mais acquiesçait aux dires de sa femme. Il ne disait rien, mais Hermione pouvait voir une pointe de déception ainsi que de tristesse dans son regard. Regard qui avait vite changé quand il avait vu Liam, bien entendu. Il avait alors serré la jeune fille dans ses bras et avait tenté tant bien que mal de caché la petite larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

Trop dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir quelqu'un s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle faisait la navette entre sa malle qui était presque remplit à craquer et le petit berceau dans lequel son fils gigotait.

-Mais oui que tu es beau, sourit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu es le plus beau bébé que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Et pourtant, j'en ai vu des bébés. Mon petit prince à moi, je te mangerais tout cru si je le pouvais.

-Je croyais être ton prince charmant, apparemment je me suis trompé, dit soudain une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille dans son dos.

Elle se retourna, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et un regards malicieux. Elle tint Liam d'un bras contre elle et posa son autre main sur sa hanche.

-Mr Malefoy, seriez-vous jaloux de votre fils ? Ricana-t-elle.

-Je plaide coupable. Il a le droit à beaucoup plus de câlin que moi, avec une fausse moue boudeuse.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit à ses cotés. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en regardant son fils.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont réagir comment les autres à Poudlard ?

-Je crois qu'on va avoir une fin d'année bien mouvementé, répondit-il.

-On sera des bêtes de foire, oui ! Heureusement, on gardera nos appartements pour nous seuls. On pourra mettre Liam dans ta chambre et tu viendras dans la mienne, sourit-elle.

-Quoi ? Il n'en ai pas question. Liam ira dans la tienne et tu viendras dans la mienne, trancha-t-il.

-Certainement pas. Je ne veux pas dormir dans un endroit tout vert et tout sombre. Je n'aime pas ces couleurs, ce vert est tout simplement immonde.

-Et tu n'as aucuns scrupules pour ton fils ? Demanda-t-il, une main sur le cœur, feignant le choc.

-Il est à moitié Serpentard, il s'y fera, je ne m'en fait pas pour ça, ricana-t-elle.

Une fois les affaires terminé, ils descendirent dans le hall où les attendait tous les autres occupants de Manoir en file bien ordonné. Chacun avec leur valise beaucoup moins pleine que ce qu'elle devrait, la plupart de leurs affaires déjà à Poudlard.

-Bon je crois qu'il est temps ! Annonça alors Mr Weasley. Tout le monde en file indienne devant la cheminé, vous allez réapparaître dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

-Et pourquoi pas celui de Dumbledore ? Demanda Lavande, surprise.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'avec tout vos bagages, vous en aurez pour plus longtemps et ce sera plus laborieux de retourner chacun dans vos dortoirs.

La jeune fille se tut et se plaça derrière ses camarades et amis qui étaient quasiment tous prêts. Chacun leur tour, ils disparurent au travers des flammes vertes de l'âtre en prononçant distinctement « Poudlard, bureau du professeur McGonagall ! ».

Quand vint le tour du jeune couple, Drago se tourna vers sa mère et alla l'enlacer. Il ne savait pas quand il la verrait la prochaine fois et s'inquiétait de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver ici, seule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago. Les membres de l'Ordre vont rester ici, avec moi. Ils ont décidé que le Manoir serait leur nouveau QG. Sûrement pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'en empare comme avant, sourit-elle. Tu pourras venir me voir avec Miss Granger quand vous le souhaiterez.

-Vous pourrez venir à Poudlard aussi, Mrs Malefoy. Liam aura aussi besoin de voir sa grand-mère, dit la jeune fille gentillement.

-Merci, répondit-elle, des larmes de joie dans les yeux.

-À bientôt, mère, dit le Serpentard en lui embrassant tendrement la joue.

Heureusement que plus aucuns de leur camarades n'étaient là, sinon ils lui en auraient parler pendant encore plusieurs semaines. Ne le laissant pas oublier qu'il avait été si gentil et doux avec sa mère.

Mais Charlie Weasley, n'avait lui pas manqué ça. Il regardait le jeune blond avec suspicion. Il s'approcha de Hermione avant qu'elle ne rentre dans l'âtre et lui dit doucement à l'oreille :

-Si jamais il te fait du mal, Mione, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou, et je serais là dans les minutes qui suivront la lettre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Charlie. Il ne m'arrivera rien, sourit-elle. Ait confiance en Drago, il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tout le monde semble le croire, bien au contraire.

Ne le laissant pas rajouter quoi que ce soit, elle entra dans l'âtre, son fils dans les bras et jeta sur le sol la poudre de cheminette en prononçant sa destination distinctement.

Elle cacha les yeux de son bébé et ferma les siens pour ne pas voir toutes les cheminées du monde des sorciers passer devant elle. Quand elle sentit à nouveau ses pieds sur un sol dur et stable, elle les rouvrit et vit Drago qui était juste devant elle, s'inquiétant légèrement.

-J'ai cru que jamais tu ne viendrais. Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps ? Demanda-t-il.

-Charlie à voulu me dire quelque chose, ça ma retarder un peu, avoua-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit encore Weasley, dit-il plus froidement qu'il aurait voulu.

-Que si tu me faisait du mal, je n'avais qu'à lui envoyer une lettre et il viendrait dans les minutes qui suivent. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal, sourit-elle.

-Non mais franchement, de quoi il se mêle celui là, claqua-t-il.

Ne voulant pas envenimer les choses, la jeune fille préféra se taire et se tourna vers sa directrice de maison et lui sourit.

-Bonjour Professeur. J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas trop dérangé, demanda-t-elle.

-Ne vous en faite pas, Miss Granger. Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous presser mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous alliez dans vos appartements avant l'arriver de vos camarades dans les couloirs. Ils sont encore dans la grande salle en train de déjeuner mais ils auront bientôt finit. Et je ne pense pas qu'il faille que tous vous croise avec votre bambin. Ils pourraient avoir de mauvaise réactions ce qui entraînerait de lourdes conséquences et surtout de bien fâcheuse, connaissant le caractère de Mr Malefoy.

-Je pense que vous avez raison. Tu viens Drago, on y va. Allons faire découvrir l'école à Liam. C'est un privilège !

-Juste un instant, j'allais oublier. Miss Granger, vous reprendrez les cours dès demain avec Mr Malefoy avec vos anciens emploi du temps. Pendant les heures de cours, votre fils sera surveillé par Dobby, si vous n'en voyez pas d'inconvénient.

-Dobby ? Mon ancien elfe de maison ? Jamais.

-Drago, soupira la jeune fille.

-Non mais tu sais de quel elfe il s'agit ? Il est pire que Londubat ! Encore plus maladroit et tu voudrait lui confier notre fils ?

-Il n'est pas maladroit. Il avait simplement peur de ta famille et de toi. Vous le traitiez avec tant de méchanceté qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans qu'il se fasse réprimander. Et puis, il est très gentil et serviable.

Le jeune homme continua de bougonner dans son coin tout en faisant léviter les bagages derrière eux, de façon à ne pas s'essouffler comme un bœuf et aussi à pouvoir prendre la main de la jeune lionne.

Ils déambulaient dans le château en direction de leur salle commune tout en indiquant et en montrant chaque mètre carré à Liam. Du passage de la Sorcière Borgne aux tableaux qui leurs disaient bonjour. Ils étaient presque rendu au tableau de leurs appartements qu'ils entendirent une exclamation étouffée venant de derrière eux.

-Harry, Ron, Ginny et tous les autres Gryffondor qui s'étaient rendu au Manoir arrivèrent dans leur salle commune qui, à cette heure-ci, était totalement vide.

-Bienvenue chez nous, dit soudain Ginny, heureuse de retrouver les couleurs chaudes, l'âtre, les tableaux, les canapés, les fauteuils et bientôt leur dortoir.

-Ça fait du bien de se sentir bien, s'exclama Dean en s'écroulant sur le canapé. Je ne pouvais pas faire ce que je veux chez les Malefoy. Là je peux enfin laisser libre court à ma mauvaise éducation.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il posa ses pieds sur la table en face de lui et s'avachit encore plus qu'il n'était possible avant de bailler en ouvrant grand la bouche.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire avant de commencer à monter leurs affaires par lévitation dans leurs dortoirs. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire avec les escaliers en colimaçon.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas comment se débrouille les elfes de maison pour monter toutes nos affaire d'habitude à la rentrée, dit soudain Ron qui avait décidé de monter lui même sa grosse malle et devenue rouge pivoine à cause de l'effort.

-C'est parce qu'ils n'ont qu'à claquer des doigts pour que toutes nos affaires soient là où elles le doivent, lança Harry depuis la porte ouverte du dortoir.

Quand le roux arriva, il balança sans ménagement sa valise près de son lit et d'un coup de pied l'ouvrit.

-Et voilà une bonne chose de faite !

-Tu ne la vide pas ? Demanda Ginny, sur le pas de la porte.

-Ça fait plus de six ans que je suis à Poudlard et plus de six ans qu'elle reste presque toujours comme ça. C'est Hermione qui range tout ça, d'habitude, soupira-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ginny ? Lui demanda sèchement Harry, ignorant ce que son meilleur ami venait de dire.

-Je voulais te parler en privé, si possible.

-Excuses-moi, mais j'ai autre chose à faire. Maintenant, si tu pouvais m'excuser, dit-il en la poussant pour passer et descendre dans la salle commune.

Elle le suivit et avant qu'il ne passe la portrait de La Grosse Dame, elle le ferma violemment, se tournant vers son petit ami avec colère.

-Ça suffit maintenant, dit-elle sauvagement. Il va falloir que l'on discute et sérieusement.

-Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Hurla-t-il à son tour.

-Je me prends pour ta copine ! Ta petite amie que tu dédaigne depuis plusieurs jours pour une histoire sans intérêt !

-Sans intérêt ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit de retourner voir mes prétendantes qui n'en avait que pour ma célébrité ? Ne me trouvais-tu pas assez instruis parce que je n'avais pas connu mes parents et donc pas pu ressentir l'extrême honte de les voir s'embrasser devant moi ? Figures-toi que j'aurais cent fois préféré les voir s'embrasser plutôt que de les savoir mort ! Hurla-t-il.

-Tu sais bien que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, chuchota-t-elle, honteuse. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, je me suis déjà excusé.

-Le problème c'est qu'à cause de ta gaminerie tu n'as pensé qu'à toi à ce moment là ! Et moi je ne supporte pas ça. C'était égoïste et je déteste les gens égoïste.

-Je suis égoïste ? Moi ? Tu te fou de moi Harry Potter ? Hurla-t-elle. Je suis tout sauf égoïste ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est le mot individualisme ! J'ai vécu avec six frères plus âgés que moi, j'ai toujours été la plus petites, celles qui n'avait rien le droit de faire ou de dire quelque chose alors que tous le faisait !

-Mais toi tu as eu des frères, moi je n'en ai eu aucuns. Et puis si tu es égoïste pour la simple et bonne raison que voici : tu te plains encore et toujours. Est-ce que tu m'entends me plaindre une seule fois ? T'aies-je déjà dis que j'en avais marre de cette guerre contre un homme qui me haïssait pour je ne sais quelle raison ? T'aies-je déjà dit que j'enviais les grande famille parce que moi j'étais seul ? Aies-je déjà pleuré, geint quoi que ce soit sur ma condition alors que j'aurais pu durant toutes ses années où toutes ses choses plus farfelues les unes que les autres me sont arrivé ? Jamais ! Jamais et pourtant j'aurais pu ! Tu me fatigues. Laisses-moi tranquille, je ne veux plus te voir.

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Elle était comme figée, et ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle ne savait que penser de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Harry... Tu n'es pas en train de... Harry s'il te plaît... Tu me quittes ? Demanda-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

-Je veux que l'on fasse un break, je n'en peux plus Ginny.

Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre le laissant là avec toutes les paires d'yeux présentes dans la salle commune le dévisagées avec étonnement.

Il les ignora et sortit en direction de la grande salle, ne voulant pas parler à qui que ce soit de quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste manger quelque chose, et sortir. Puis en y repensant, il préféra aller directement dans le parc et ses pas le menèrent sans s'en rendre compte devant la cabane de Hagrid.

Luna entra dans la grande salle pour aller prendre son repas quand tous cessèrent toutes activités pour la regarder passer. Chaque élèves savaient qu'elle faisait partie de l'AD et donc par définition de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Celui-là même qui avait mit fin, avec l'aide précieuse de Harry Potter, au règne de terreur de lord Voldemort.

Alors qu'elle rêvassait en rejoignant sa table, elle n'entendit pas les murmures très peu discrets des autres.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont tous revenus ? Demanda une jeune fille de deuxième année de Poufsouffle.

-Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas si elle est là, je pense que oui, murmura son voisin.

Quand elle passa devant la table des Serpentard, elle ne put passer outre les quelques bribes de mots qu'elle entendait.

-Franchement, bien que je soit heureuse que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit plus là pour essayer de m'enrôler dans ses Mangemorts, je me demande bien comment des gens comme cette loufoque ont bien pu en venir à bout, lui qui était tout puissant, souffla un élève de sixième année.

Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur en entendant ça et sourit à son camarade doucement. Elle se pencha légèrement et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec intensité.

-La valeur d'un sorcier ne se résume pas à ce que reflète sa personnalité extérieur mais plutôt aux choix qu'il prend. La preuve avec vous, les Serpentard, vous êtes tous des personnes lâches, méchantes et affreuses, et pourtant vous n'étiez pas tous en accord avec Voldemort, sourit-elle.

Tous les élèves de la grande salle, qui étaient à l'écoute de la jeune fille, retinrent un hoquet en l'entendant prononcer ce nom.

Et alors que le Serpentard allait rétorquer quelque chose, les autres élèves de l'AD entrèrent dans la grande salle bien silencieuse. Ils s'installèrent sans penser aux autres qui les regardaient comme des scrout à pétard bouillit.

Harry, qui avait passé quelques minutes avec Hagrid mais qui finalement avait décidé d'aller manger, le ventre tiraillé par la faim, entra à son tour dans la grande salle.

Tous les élèves, sauf pour quelques Serpentard, hurlèrent leur joie de revoir le survivant. Tous l'acclamèrent et lui lancèrent des paroles d'encouragements. Il essaya de passer outre tout ceci mais fut vite ensevelit sous les différentes mains qui voulaient absolument la lui serrer. Sa tête commença à lui tourner et il se crut revenu à sa première année après que le choixpeau l'eut envoyé à Gryffondor, où tous avait alors hurler de joie.

-Bravo Harry, entendit-il.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva alors de son siège et appela son protégé sur l'estrade des professeurs. Il dut se frayer un chemin au travers des élèves plus qu'émotif et quand il arrive aux cotés de son directeur, la salle redevint aussitôt silencieuse.

-Chers élèves, j'aimerais que vous accueilliez tous avec moi nos chers élèves membre de l'AD qui sont revenu aujourd'hui.

S'ensuivit un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Dumbledore leva les mains et le silence revint comme par magie.

-Vous devez être tous au courant maintenant que Lord Voldemort est mort. Je pense que je vais laisser la parole à celui qui est le mieux placé pour vous parler de ça, sourit-il.

Harry rougit des pieds jusqu'à la tête et se tourna rapidement vers son professeur. Il détestait faire des discours autant qu'il détestait le professeur Rogue. C'est-à-dire, beaucoup.

-Aller, ne soit pas timide Harry, rit Dumbledore. De simple petit mots ne devraient pas t'effrayer autant par rapport à Voldemort, n'ai-je pas raison ?

Le garçon secoua la tête et regarde de nouveau toutes les têtes tournées vers lui. Oh combien elles étaient nombreuses ses têtes. Jamais il n'avait remarqué qu'il y en avait autant. Il croisa le regard de Ron qui brandit son poing en signe de loyauté et de courage et se lança.

-Bonjour. Heu, je ne suis pas très doué pour tout ce qui est de faire des discours et tout ça mais bon. Tout d'abord il faut que vous sachiez que oui Voldemort est mort. Mais ce n'est pas que grâce à moi. J'ai, comme d'habitude à chaque fois qu'il m'arrive quelque chose d'aussi dangereux...

Il se stoppa parce que les élèves riaient d'entendre ça. Oui, il avait souvent été en danger, plus souvent que la moyenne.

-Je disais donc que comme d'habitude, j'avais reçu de l'aide, et pas des moindres. Oui, j'ai éliminé Voldemort, mais sans Drago Malefoy et sa mère, j'aurais sans doute perdu.

Des murmures de stupeurs circulèrent parmi la foule. Les élèves se demandaient si il leur faisait une blague ou si il était devenu fou. Les Serpentard, eux, étaient tous choqués. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que la famille Malefoy puisse aider à la destruction du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.

-Même si ça paraît complètement fou, c'est la vérité. Mais sans mes autres amis ainsi que tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, jamais nous n'y serions arrivé. Alors je vous remercie tous d'avoir cru en nous. Bon appétit.

Puis il retourna s'asseoir et commença à manger avec ses amis, ne portant plus du tout attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Pansy Parkinson n'en avait pas crut sa baguette quand elle était sortit du bureau du directeur. Il lui avait tout expliqué, ou presque. Que Drago s'était fait enlevé par son propre père et fait torturer parce qu'il avait décidé de ne pas rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et aussi parce qu'il s'était entiché d'une née-moldue.

Suite à cette conversation quelques jours auparavant, elle était retourné dans sa salle commune et n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait pu ouvrir la bouche et Blaise, qui avait pour habitude de la voir jacasser à tout heure, l'a trouvait très bizarre.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle avait enfin vendu la mèche et le métisse s'était alors levé de sa chaise, furibond. Lui d'ordinaire si calme et réservé s'était dressé devant elle tel un dragon près à lancer des flammes.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu m'en parles ? Hurla-t-il alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

-Blaise, tais-toi un peu, les autres ne sont pas censé être au courant ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'apparemment il va bien et serait entre de bonne main. D'ailleurs, il devrait être de retour aujourd'hui.

-Franchement Pansy, je me suis fait un sang d'encre depuis plusieurs semaines à me demander où il pouvait bien être passé et toi tu le sais depuis plusieurs jours et tu n'as rien dit, lui reprocha-t-il.

-Je sais, mais j'étais beaucoup trop secouée pour en parler. Mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je t'en parles plutôt que tu lui demande quand tu le verras.

-Et quand est-ce qu'il arrive au juste ? Que je puisse enfin lui mettre mon poing dans la figure de m'avoir fait autant de soucis ? Grogna-t-il.

-Il devrait arriver dans la journée, selon Dumbledore. Mais bon, connaissant ce vieux fou, mieux vaut ne pas trop s'y fier et aller voir par nous même, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je pense que tu as raison, mais attendons un peu avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il n'est pas encore midi. Je n'ai pas envie de faire des aller-retours pour rien si au final il n'est pas là.

Après avoir déjeuner en rapidité et excédé par l'attente, ils décidèrent de faire un saut rapide dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef avant de retourner dans la leur. Ils étaient presque arrivé quand ils virent deux silhouettes au bout du couloir, à quelques mètres d'eux, des bagages flottant derrière eux.

C'est alors que Pansy les reconnus et poussa un exclamation de surprise quand elle vit sa pire ennemie porter quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir dans ses bras.

-Par merlin ! S'écria-t-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

* * *

Et voilà!

Je ne pensais pas le poster aujourd'hui mais j'étais inspirée alors... et puis ce sera pour toutes ces semaines sans nouvelles et sans poster quoi que ce soit, je me devait de me rattraper.

Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon week end pour demain soir et de bonne vacances pour ceux qui y sont!

Bisous les Loulous!

Ocelena.


	5. ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Salut les Loulous !

Bon je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté mais en ce moment c'est compliqué. En effet, je me suis installée dans un petit appartement mais je n'ai ni ordinateur, ni internet... Et ce depuis fin août donc c'est assez compliqué. Néanmoins, je vais continuer à écrire « Œil pour œil, dents pour dents » mais vous n'aurez pas la suite dans les prochains jours. De plus, j'ai énormément d'idées originales sur des fictions possible et j'ai du mal à me reconcentrer sur une seule fiction donc je ne sais vraiment pas quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir poster.

Je voudrais aussi remercier en passant toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajouté en favoris ou bien qui me suive. Ça me touche beaucoup ! Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous pensez de mes fictions et mes (enfin pour le moments « mon ») OS.

Donc n'hésitez surtout pas à lâcher des commentaires (même s'ils sont négatif) ça ne peut que m'aider.

Voilà, donc pour le moment je vous fais de gros bisous et je vais essayer de revenir le plus vite possible !

Ocelena.


End file.
